The New God in Town
by Roosterteeth Fan 17
Summary: Two years after the events in the Soul Eater manga, witches and the DWMA have made a state of peace throughout the world. Kid became the new Lord Death and now runs the DWMA. During a meeting in the witch's realm Kid and his death scythes Liz, Patty and Soul are attacked and sent into a new realm, unlike their own. If you want any romance, tell me, although, not very good with it.
1. The Trap

**A/N Hello everyone! Thank you for clicking on this story, anyways this is a new story of mine and is the second story I've begun writing. I hope you enjoy, I tried my best to get the character's personality's right but just giving a warning, it might be OOC. I don't own Noragami or Soul Eater all rights go to Ookubu Atsushi and ADACHI Toka.**

* * *

Two years

It has been two years since the battle for the world, on top of the moon. The moon has been engulfed in a ball of black blood ever since, at first the world was shocked by what had happened but soon got use to the moon and nights without the moon's illuminating light. Death City was once again the world's ray of hope, along with an immense tourist spot.

Ever since the unification with the witches the DWMA became a place not only where students train to kill kishin-eggs but a place of peace for both witches and humans. The past two years were filled with prosperity, the DWMA accepted more and more students by the year, either wanting to become meisters or having the ability to become weapons.

Witches have also been accepted to become meisters, under the teaching of Kim Diehl, who first suggested the idea to Lord Death the Kid, or formally known as Lord Death by the world, and Kim taught with assistance from Eureka Frog. He saw it as an opportunity to further relations with the witches, and indeed it did. Instead of being feared in the world witches are now seen as saviors along the DWMA students.

Most of the students who helped stop the Kishin Asura, in the battle of the moon, had graduated and become full-fledged three-star meisters, much to the bragging of a not so good assassin.

The team Spartoi stayed together, often referred to as "Death's Personal Guard" since, Lord Death the Kid, was a part of the team before becoming the DWMA's headmaster and the new Death.

The Kishin's attack had also stirred up doubts among the world's nations, mainly believing the DWMA had failed as the world's "super power" but within time and much of Lord Death's reassurance the nations once again put their protection in the DWMA.

Evil humans, or kishin-eggs, continued to appear, some even going as far as making it on Death's List but all defeated by students.

As for our favorite characters, Maka Albarn was known throughout the world, not only as Spirit Albarn's daughter but also as the meister who created the Last Death Scythe, Soul Eater Evans.

Soul works for Kid as his personal Death Scythe, but is still used by Maka on special missions.

Black*Star, trained more and more as the months went by, particular since he wants to surpass god, therefore also wanting to surpass Kid. Tsubaki was still the kind-hearted girl, she always was, yet she could get slightly angry with Black Star.

The Thompson sisters continued living with Kid, and became Death Scythes automatically after Kid gained full reaper status. This slightly angered Black Star since he could never make Tsubaki into one since witches were no longer hunted. Even though Soul is Kid's official Death Scythe, Liz and Patty are also used by him and often accompany him to meetings, along with Soul, whether they be with world leaders or witches.

Death the Kid changed the most out of all of Spartoi, mainly since he became Lord Death. His OCD dimmed down to him only grimacing at asymmetrical things instead of going into full-blown rants, his Sanzu lines finally being symmetrical also helped this. Though there were times when something too asymmetrical would send him back to his old ways.

Overall the two years were peaceful, with everyone moving on with their lives and growing more mature, including Patty, who put her child like behavior lower than it was, mainly out of respect for Kid since he was Lord Death.

Most witches accepted the change, most simply wanting to not be seen as monsters. Yet there were those few who opposed the change and peace with the DWMA, simply causing trouble for Lord Death and are seen as more of a terrorist group than rebellion, even by other witches.

* * *

Soul casually walked towards the Death Room alongside Liz and Patty, who were wearing symmetrical clothing as usual. All of them wearing suits, Liz and Patty wearing suits with white shirts, black ties with a spiral at the tip, much like their old Spartoi uniform's ties, black suit jackets, Liz wearing a skirt while Patty wore shorts. Soul was dressed much like his Spartoi uniform only in Black, he still wore his military style jacket over a white buttoned up shirt and a tie much like Liz and Pattie's. He also wore black slacks with his usual boots.

"I never thought being a Death Scythe, would cause me to wake up so early." Soul complained as he yawned.

"I know what you mean, I need my beauty sleep." Liz also complained as she too yawned soon after Patty also yawned

"I hear you sis, even after becoming Lord Death, Kid still wakes us up too early." Patty added sympathizing with her sister. By now the group had entered the Death Room and were walking down the path lined with guillotines.

As they neared they could see Lord Death speaking with the head of the witches, Mabaa, somehow being able to understand her.  
"Yes we will be there for the meeting as soon as my Death Scythes and Witch Diehl, which shouldn't be long." Lord Death (**A/N just to be clear, Death the Kid will be called Lord Death in this story. He will still be called Kid from time to time.)** told her as he sensed his death scythe's souls approach.

"Nyamu." The old witch simply said as the connection ended, causing the mirror to revert to normal. Lord Death turned around reveling him wearing the iconical skull mask along with his long black robe. Underneath said robe he wore a simply black button up shirt, along with torso holsters for Liz and Patti, while they are in their weapon form. Kid had also had a slight growth spurt, causing to stand at 6'1".

"Great you are all here, now we only have to wait for Kim." Lord Death told him scythes

"So Lord Death, about this meeting, what exactly is it about?" Soul asked, even after two years Soul still had a tendency to not pay attention, when it came to briefings or meetings.

"You should really start paying attention at briefing meetings Death Scythe, we are going to meet with Mabaa to finalize the construction of the new school for witches." Lord Death told Soul

"Oh yeah, the MWA, with that humans and witches could live in peace, that's cool." Soul slightly remembered.

"Yes, we hope that is what will happen, even though witches are seen as protectors, many humans still see them as a treat. Anyways Kim and Eruka seem to have arrived so let us prepare to head into the Witch Realm." As Lord Death said that, Kim walked in wearing her tanuki witch attire, along with Eruka who wore her frog witch attire.

"Good to see you again Lord Death." Kim greeted with a respectful tone.

"Lord Death" Eruka said as she bowed.

"Good to see you two, now we should be late please open the portal." Lord Death told them as he motioned for Soul to turn around along with turning around himself. They had gotten accustomed to this since the girls are embarrassed to letting any man watch them as they "butt write" to open the portal to the Witch Realm.

So when Lord Death and Soul turned around Eruka and Kim proceeded to lift there skirts, revealing their panties and wrote "Witch" in the air. With that the portal to the Witch Realm opened allowing them to enter.

"Alright it's done" Kim told them as she waited for them to turn around.

The two males in the room turned around and followed Kim into the Witch's Realm along with Liz and Patty, who never fail on commenting how "weird yet fun butt writing seems".

With everyone through the portal, it shut leaving them in the Witch Realm.

There waiting was the Witch Judge "Welcome back Lord Death, the meeting is starting in the castle, follow me." With that she led them towards Mabaa's castle, where the meeting was taking place.

They entered the castle and headed towards the meeting room, just like many times before and stood before Mabaa herself much like during the Witch Trial involving Kid, Kim and Eruka over two years ago.

"Nyamu" Mabaa greeted even though she speaks only one word, over the two years Lord Death seemed to understand her more and more.

"Hello, Grand Witch Mabaa, thank you for allowing us back into your castle for this meeting." Lord Death said as he slightly bowed.

"Nyamu" The witch simply said with a nod.

"This meeting is now called to order." The Witch Judge announced

"We will be discussing on beginning construction on the new academy, which will be built in Death City itself." The Witch Judge told the audience which consisted of the witch council and other witches.

"Lord Death, do we have your assurance that all of our witches will be safe?" She asked him. Lord Death stepped up to the podium which was a stone semi-circle.

"Yes the school will not only be protected by Kim, Eruka and Free but by DWMA students as well as my personal team Spartoi at times." Lord Death told them in an attempting to reassure all the witches present. When he said this several witches among the crowd started whispering about this statement.

"The witches attending will be thought how to control their powers, how to control the sway of magic, along with basic school teachings, if the council and Grand Witch Mabaa agree." Lord Death stated, once again getting more joyful sounding whispers from the crowd, even some of the witch guards were starting to whisper among each other. The council stayed silent, yet most had thoughts of a prospering future with this new academy.

"Any objections from the council or the witches present?" The Witch Judge. She waited a few seconds scanning the room for anyone to object when none came she continued.

"I hereby declare Mabaa's Witch Academy's construction to-

"I object!" A voice was heard causing everyone to turn towards the door where there stood a witch in a black cloak along with six others. Soon several other witches appeared through teleportation, some guards surrounded Kim and Eruka seemingly hostile.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The judge shouted

The cloaked witch simply laughed "We are here to take Mabaa's place and to end this alliance with the reaper and his pathetic school. They will forever be enemies to us witches!" she shouted as witched appeared next to the judge and Mabaa surrounding them as well.

"You dare threaten Grand Witch Mabaa, you will be put on trial!" the judge shouting, none of the cloaked witches seemed to care as they raised their hands towards Mabaa and the judge, quickly reciting some cantations which caused a circular barrier to surround Mabaa and the judge, other witches trapped Lord Death and his scythes, with the same barrier.

"You are the terrorist witches that have caused trouble, surrender now and you won't be harmed." Lord Death told them as he looked at the first cloaked witch who entered the room.

"You have no right to speak reaper, you surrender and give up your precious school to us." She said as she stepped right in front of the barrier looking straight at Kid's mask covered face.

"I don't wish to cause any violence, we could find a proposition to this, and we don't need to result in fighting." Lord Death reasoned keeping calm throughout the whole thing.

"You really are stupid aren't you" She mocked

"Hey! Don't insult Kid." Patty suddenly said as she stepped next to Lord Death and looked angrily at the girl through the barrier.

"Patty, it's alright. Now please let us go, all we want is to coexist with witches, which is all we've wanted to achieve for the past two years." Lord Death calmly told her behind his mask, putting a reassuring hand on Patty's shoulder, calming her down. Liz had also walked up to stand next to Lord Death, Soul simply watched all the cloaked witches watching for any lethal moves.

"I guess I won't get through to you, oh well I guess we'll have to resort to plan B." This time she spoke with slight joy and mischievousness. As soon as she said that the witches surrounding the barrier, with Lord Death and his death scythes, started chanting another spell. As they proceeded the floor within the barrier gained a pentagram which glowed blue.

All the witches in the room seemed to gasp at the sight of this certain design. Each of them seemingly realizing what the terrorist witches were doing.

"I can't be, you are using a forbidden spell!" This time Kim shouted as she looked at her friends with worry and terror.

"Bingo! We have decided it is the only way to get rid of this disgusting bunch." The cloaked girl said as she pointed at Lord Death and the scythes

"Who do you think you are?! You're the disgusting bunch here, resulting to using some scary forbidden spell on us!" Liz shouted with slight fear in her voice.

The cloaked girl simply ignored her as she continued watching the group.

"Got any plans?" Soul asked Lord Death as all of them backed up toward each other at the center of the barrier.

Without saying anything Lord Death lunged at the barrier punching it. He shook his hand around slightly after punching it "Seems too strong to break with any ordinary means, Soul transform" Lord Death said as he extended his arm to his side.

"Right" Soul said but as he was about to transform something grabbed his leg, he looked down only too be shocked at what he saw. A black tentacle like hand grabbing his leg and apparently disintegrating it. Lord Death looked back and his eyes widened at what he saw Soul being grabbed and basically destroyed with a bunch of black hands.

"Death Scythe!" He shouted intending on helping him when he too was grabbed by the black hands. Next thing he heard were Liz and Patty's screams, as he looked over he saw the hands wrapping around them and disintegrating them as well.

"Liz! Patty!" Lord Death shouted also attempting to help them but was quickly being disintegrated by the hands. He looked over to see Soul struggling with trying to get away from the hands and reach Lord Death who was now on the floor with the tentacles disintegrating part of his face.

"Kid! Hold on!" Soul shouted using a more casual way to address Lord Death, as he tried to crawl over to him but was being held back by the black tentacle hands. At this point Lord Death's mask feel off revealing the face of a young man, who with a pained face.

The next thing Lord Death the Kid saw was Liz, Patty and Soul disintegrate into thin air and all the cloaked witches disappear, leaving every other witch trying to bust through the barrier with a barrage of magic, eventually the barrier broke.

Kim quickly rushed to Lord Death who was seconds from disappearing.

"Stop! Don't!" Lord Death managed to yell before Kim stepped on the pentagram

"You'll….be pulled in too!" He managed to yell as tentacles wrapped more and more around his neck, disintegrating it in the process.

The last thing Lord Death saw was Kim shouting something but by the time he could process what she was saying all went black.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for making it through the entire first chapter. The next chapter there will be more Noragami and so on and so forth, I hope you like the back story I gave. I felt as though I need it to add to the setting, sorry if it was too much. Also any FMA fans can probably picture the "forbidden spell", sound oddly familiar to a certain human transmutation ****circle, I felt it would be the best way to send them into a different dimension. Updating will most likely be random, sorry.**

**Any review is welcomed. **


	2. Arrival

**A/N Here's chapter two enjoy, as I said this will involve more Noragami, so hope you like it. Noragami and Soul Eater belong to their respective and awesome owners.**

* * *

**Third Person**

Kofuku Ebisu was sitting in her shop, counting everything in stock. She hummed a random tune while she worked, baring her happy expression, she usually wears. Her Regalia Daikoku, was inside their shrine, unboxing fruits and vegetables to sell. Their new employee Yukine, had been taken by his God Yato to go do, who knows what random job.

Basically it was more peaceful than it had been since Yato had stayed at Kofuku's home and Daikoku was glad that freeloader wasn't there to flirt with his lady.

"How Yukine hasn't gone insane, is beyond me." Daikoku thought as he realized, they were missing an extra bag of rice. "That damn bastard, better not have taken it" He thought as he imagined all the ways he could hurt the jersey-wearing god. He stood and walked out of the room, walking in on Kofuku, now sleeping on her chair. "Kofuku, you should be checking the stock, making sure we have everything." Daikoku told himself but still managed to wake up the god in from of him.

She seemed to try to speak but was too groggy from waking up "Daikoku…." She barely managed to say as she fell asleep again. "I can't leave you out here" Daikoku said as he picked up his lady and set her down inside.

He stepped outside, removed the apron he was wearing and planned on heading out to buy another bag of rice or to catch Yato with the missing bag, whichever came first. He looked up at the sky to see storm clouds forming "The weather sure is strange today." He remarked as he grabbed an umbrella just in case and headed towards the nearest market.

* * *

Yato walked down the street, his jersey slightly stained with pink paint. Alongside him was his Regalia, Yukine who looked as though he wanted to kill the god next to him, who was simply smiling as he twirled a five yen coin between his fingers.

"You really are pathetic" Yukine told him as he continued walking.

"Don't be a baby, it is just some paint, and besides would you rather work with me or work with that kid lover." Yato stated "Daikoku" Yukine quickly answered, "Shocking" Yato.

"You ungrateful little… after all I've done." Yato stated slightly over exaggerating

Yukine was about to comment on Yato's behavior but was interrupted by a loud crash of presumably thunder.

"I guess, we should get back to Kofuku's place before it starts raining." Yukine said as he started walking at a slightly faster pace, noticing Yato had stopped "Come on… don't tell me you want to wait until the rain starts so it washes your clothes." Yukine said really hoping the god in front of him wasn't thinking that. Yukine then noticed Yato wasn't even paying attention, instead he seemed to be looking upwards. Curious Yukine did the same only to be shocked at what he saw, the "thunder" he heard before wasn't thunder at all instead it seemed to be the sky splitting open.

"What the hell?" Yukine said as he looked with wide eyes, Yato however simply looked on with a more grim expression.

Suddenly a hole spilt open in the clouds revealing a seemingly black hole. As soon as this happened both Yato and Yukine felt a rise in the miasma in the air

"What's with all this negative energy, could that thing in the sky be causing this?" Yato thought as he now saw phantoms appearing.

* * *

At the same time this is going on Hiyori was out shopping with her two friends, Yama and Ami. After becoming a high schooler and the little problem Yato caused on the first day of school, Hiyori found herself shopping more and more with her friends. She thinks it's because of her spending very little time with them since she became a half-phantom but in truth she also shopped for Yukine and sometimes Yato, even though she won't admit it when asked. Another reason for shopping recently, is a school festival and the first years would be putting on a couple's café. Slightly to the disliking of Hiyori since the only person she would ever go with is a god.

"Hey look at this." Yama said as she put on a fluffy hat

"Looks good on you Yama-chan." Ami said as she too smiled.

Hiyori was also going to commend when she started noticing several people quickly stepping outside the store and several people outside looking up at the sky.

"What's going on?" Ami asked

Hiyori didn't answer since she continued looking out the window from where they were standing, at first she believed it something to do with the gods and phantoms but then she realized normal humans can't see phantoms or gods, so she ruled that out. Yet she couldn't keep herself from walking towards the exit and heading outside.

Much like everyone else she was shocked to see a black hole splitting the sky and apparently another black hole was visible slightly further away. Hiyori watched in shock, confused as to what it is "Is it some type of vent?" She thought, she suddenly saw several phantoms pass her and the oblivious citizens who simply stared at the black hole, some were even videotaping it with their phones.

"Oh no, not again, Hiyori-chan" Hiyori heard Yama's voice she turned only to notice the purple tail she now had "Not again" She thought as she face-palmed but soon got over it as she looked back towards the black hole. She quickly made up her mind as she jumped onto the nearest light-post and started running closer to the hole.

* * *

"We are nearing in on the vent Lady Bishamonten" Kazuma told the god as she shot another phantom, killing it. She rode on Kuraha who was in his regalia form.

"These phantoms seem to be drawn to those vents in the skies, Kazuma have you seen anything come out?" Bishamon asked her most trusted regalia. Kazuma looked far ahead at the "vent" closest to the shopping center, than scanned over to look at the one closer to the residential area "So far no phantoms have exited neither of the vents." Kazuma replied as he continued watching the two "vents". Bishamon rode Kuraha to the top of a hill to oversee the two "vents".

She looked at both of them for a moment "Kazuma which vent has more civilians surrounding it?" Bishamon asked. Kazuma quickly scanned over both areas, checking the amount of people within a few hundred feet of the "vent".

"The vent on the left appears to be near a shopping center and from what I could see, several humans are currently surrounding it.

"Then head towards the left vent Kuraha!" Bishamon commanded making the lion regalia head towards the left "vent".

As they neared they could see a more concentrated amount of phantoms, surrounding the area. Bishamon started disposing of every phantom in sight, either using Kinuha, her whip or Karuha and Kazuha, her guns. As she continued doing so, the "vent" seemed to start bursting with electricity.

After killing the last phantom Bishamon looked towards the "vent".

"Kazuma, do you see anything, anyone." Bishamon once again asked

Kazuma once again looked but saw nothing, he was about to reply when something suddenly fell out of the hole along with two others.

"Lady Bishamon, three objects seem to have come out, by the looks of it…" Kazuma was slightly shocked to see what it was

"Three people, one male and two females, all seem relatively young, and all seem unconscious." Kazuma informed with slight urgency and confusion in his voice. When she heard this Bishamon quickly commanded Kuraha to charge forward to the "vent"

* * *

Lord Death the Kid was awoken by wind pressing against his face, at first he thought it was one of the Thompson sisters waking him up but quickly remembered what had happened.

Lord Death opened his only to see he was plummeting to Earth. The wind was also fraying his robe everywhere, nearly causing it to come off.

"Shit" He cussed as he turned his body to face upwards, only to see Liz and Patty following as well. As soon as he saw this he activated his reaper jets, which abruptly stopped him in midair allowing Liz and Patty to pass him.

He quickly flew downwards, heading towards the two falling sisters. He reached Patty and quickly grabbed her arm but missed grabbing Liz. Quickly thinking he send his shadow skull arms racing after her, which reached her and grabbed one of her legs, successfully stopping her descent.

"That was close." He commented as he held on to the sisters one by the hand and the other suspended a few feet lower by the skull arms appearing from his torso. The two sisters slightly moved indicating them waking up.

"Uh, giraffe don't run, all I want to do is snap your neck." Patty said as she moved her free arm in front of her as if trying to reach for a giraffe. She soon partly opened her eyes only to see Kid's smiling face instead of the mask he nearly always wore.

"Hey Kid…." Patty said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes, apparently not noticing the situation she was in.

"Good to see you're awake Patty, now let's pull up Liz." With that he started retracting his skull arms, which started pulling Liz up. As he pulled her closer he notice she was awake and had a very annoyed look on her face.

"Liz you're awake, well that saves us some time." Lord Death casual said as he outstretched his arm planning on grabbing Liz's hand.

"OF COURSE I'M AWAKE! I WAS JUST FREE-FALLING TOWARDS THE GROUND, THINKING I WAS GOING TO DIE!" Liz exclaimed towards Kid who simply smiled.

"It has been a while since you've yelled at me like that, anyways give me your hand." He told her, with his still extended arm and hand. Liz complied as she grabbed hand. Kid released her leg and fully retracted the skull arms and started descending to the nearest building.

* * *

Unknown to them Bishamon had witnessed the whole thing along with Kazuma and Kuraha. It took a lot to shock the strongest war god, including her regalia who thought they've seen it all, being with Bishamon so long but this was something else.

From what Bishamon saw this supposed, teenager started flying, grabbed one of the girls falling, and failed to grab the other so he used what seemed to be claws to grab her leg. Recovering from her shock Bishamon looked towards where the three anomalies were landing and seeing them disappear from her vision behind another building.  
"Kazuma! Keep sight of them don't let them escape." Bishamon ordered as she quickly got Kuraha to head towards the building the three had landed.

"Yes Lady Bishamon" Kazuma did as commanded and tried to keep visual on the three. Kazuma was the baffled of all since he had a more zoomed up view than the others, he saw the claws appear from under the males black robe, and he also noticed skull-like "jets" appear behind the male which seemed to be what was making him fly. Another thing he noticed is how casual they all were with each other, Kazuma couldn't hear what they said to each other, but he could only assume when the male smiled even after one of them yelled, made Kazuma believe they either knew each other or they were very close friends.

"Look the vents, they're closing" Kuraha said this time and in truth they were closing.

"Kazuma, did anything or anyone come out from the other vent?" Bishamon asked

"I apologize, I wasn't paying attention to other vent, and I was distracted." Kazuma admitted

Bishamon didn't say anything to this, she simply continued going forward on Kuraha.

Bishamon's thought was correct as simultaneously someone else fell out of the right vent while she witnessed three people fall out of the left vent.

Hiyori stood above an electric post watching as the three people landed a few buildings away from her. She had witnessed them falling from the sky and was shocked when the male started flying and saved the other two from falling. "Who are they? More importantly who is that man." She thought as she watched them and steadily got closer.

* * *

When Lord Death landed him and his two weapon, simply fixed their clothing, he fixed his robe and shirt underneath, making sure his holsters were still attached while the girls, mainly Liz checked their outfits and hair, once again mainly Liz. When finished Kid let his robe cover his entire body not including his head and some of his shoes.

"Good, perfectly symmetrical, only thing missing is my mask." Lord Death commented as he slightly missed his mask, since it was the only thing other than his robe that was left from his father.

"What I would do for a comb or a hair tie" Liz complained as she tried her best to fix her hair.

"Don't worry sis, you'll fix your hair, you always do." Patty reassured

"Yes I do but that's usually when I'm home and have a hair brush." Liz told her sister

"Speaking about home, where are we?" Liz asked she looked around the city.

"I thing is for sure we are a very long way from home." Lord Death said as he pointed towards the sky which was now clearing up due to the black holes. When Liz and Patty looked up they were amazed to see the sun, without a face and it seemed further and smaller.

"What?! Where's the sun's face?" Liz slightly shouted

"Oh I kind of like the sun's face, it was big and scary." Patty said as she tried to make a scary face.

"Honestly, I don't mind it having no face, back when we lived in New York, the sun would give me nightmares and would keep me up all night." Liz slightly shivered at the memory of that laughing sun. Liz and Patty chattering when they noticed Kid hadn't commented on anything

"Hey Kid what's wrong." Liz asked as she looked at him simply standing there.

"If you didn't notice Death Scythe isn't with us, I am trying to locate his soul but it seems we have company and one of them seems to be very powerful while the other seems…human?" With this Lord Death towards a building parallel to the one he was standing on."Whoever is hiding there come out, I know you are there." He mildly shouted

When he said this a girl with brown hair, pink eyes and a pink tail? Appeared with a slightly guilty look. She bowed down "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"No need to afraid, we won't cause you any harm, you could come down here if you'd like." Lord Death kindly said as stood there.

She was hesitant but saw no ill intent in the man in front of her so she jumped down from the building she stood on and landing a few feet away from them.

"Thank you, I would like to introduce myself, I am Lord Death the Kid, headmaster of the DWMA and these are two of my death scythes Elizabeth Thompson and her sister Patricia Thompson." He told her as he motioned towards Liz and Patty.

"Hey." Liz simply said with a wave of the hand, still slightly taken back by the girl's tail.

"Hi! Your tail is sooo cool." Patty told her as she pointed at her tail.

"Now if you don't mind, would you tell us your name?" Death asked

The girl seemed hesitant at first simply confused on the man's name "Who would name their child Death the Kid? He also said he's a headmaster and a lord?" She thought. She stared at him, his appearance was far from normal, pale skin, dressed in black, yellow eyes and the strangest thing three stripes going completely around his head. Yet even though she had some doubt on actually telling him her name, she still felt he meant no harm, so she decided.

"I'm Iki Hiyori." The now identified Hiyori stated with very slight fear in her voice mainly since she saw the power this man held and her weakness was completely revealed.

"By the way you bowed when apologizing and how you said your first name first, can I assume we are somewhere in Japan?" Lord Death asked

Hiyori looked at him then simply nodded. "Well it is nice to meet you Iki Hiyori but our meeting will need to be cut short for now, since it seems someone else has arrived." When he said that Hiyori noticed some else land on the building and she froze.

"Who are you!?" Bishamon yelled as she pointed one of her hand guns at Kid who slightly twitched when he saw her holding only one gun.

"Please, no need for violence, I don't want to cause trouble, and beside if you really wanted to threaten me, you could have at least used two hand guns, preferably twin pistols." Lord Death told her being one-hundred percent serious as he wore a calm expression. Liz seemed to face palm when she heard this muttering "Now's not the time."

"Are you mocking me?! How dare you, you phantom." Bishamon stated with slight venom in her voice.

"Not in the slightest, just giving a suggestion, anyways as for who I am…. Please get another gun." Lord Death said as he visual twitched.

"Kid out of all times, you choose now to go into a symmetry fit." Liz remarked

"I know but if she wants to threaten someone is better to have to pistols, that way both your left and right can be perfectly balanced, you also only have a whip on one side of her belt which is also leaning too far to the right and you lion only has a scar on his right eye and not on his left, you also only has one earing on her right ear, you hat is more on the right side of your head instead of the middle and you do seem to have another gun only it isn't like the one your holding instead it seems to be a revolver which wouldn't make a difference even if you hold it since they won't be the same so-"

He was suddenly cut off by a smack to the head provided by Liz "Snap out of it doesn't matter if she threatening us symmetrically but that she is threatening us!" Liz yelled at him making him come back to his senses.

"Yes, sorry, thank you Liz… and your hair is swaying only to the right side it should be perfectly going straight down or in a pony-tail which would also help, it simply looks hideous." Kid finished causing Liz to face-palm once again and Patty to slightly giggle.

By this time Bishamon was furious not only did this man tell her how she should threaten someone or how to use her regalia but he had the nerve to insult her personally, that is it she didn't care who he was, he is going to die.

"How dare you insult me?! I don't care who you are, I'll kill you. Karuha!" Bishamon asked for her regalia who then appeared in her hand much to the surprise of Liz and Patty

"She has demon weapon?" Liz said

"No they aren't, I sensed their souls, they aren't even alive, it seems everything she is wearing and using has a soul meaning, they are all human souls that aren't alive, if that makes sense."

Liz was going to remark on how it doesn't make sense when she saw a bullet impact Kid.

"Kid!" Both Patty and Liz yelled, Patty was about to transform intending on fighting but were stopped by Kid.

"Stop, don't, we don't need to fight besides she only shot me with a regular bullet." As he said these he stood and showed them the 9mm bullet which was slightly covered in blood. "It isn't soul wavelength, which means they aren't demon weapons, but they are something similar." With that he threw the bullet on the ground.

Bishamon was baffled nobody ever held her bullets, Yato only cut one in have but nobody ever lived long enough to hold the bullet they were shot with. All of her regalia watched in awe at the show of apparent power, Kazuma more so since he saw him take the bullet out of his body and that hole in which the bullet entered healed.

"How is that possible, nobody is has ever lived after being shot with my regalia." Bishamon shouted

"So they're called regalia, interesting, we really aren't in our dimension. Please I don't wish to fight lets us settle our differences. Besides since you seem to wield great power, I hope you could help us." Lord Death told Bishamon

"I would never help a phantom like you! Even if you plead!" Bishamon confirmed as he pointed both her regalia at her.

"I'm not totally sure was these "phantoms" are but neither of us here are one." Kid told her trying his best to compromise and not fight.

"Then what and who are you!?" Bishamon shouted not letting her guard down even for a second. Kazuma also had Kid locked on, ready to help Karuha and Kazuha aim for Kid's head this time.

"I would say you won't believe me but from what I see in your soul, you aren't an ordinary being. As for who I am, I am Lord Death the Kid, The Grim Reaper or Shinigami since we are in Japan and I am the God of Death." Lord Death stated with the straightest face anyone present has ever seen.

Bishamon looked at him in disbelief, she had met nearly every type of god and there has never been a shinigami in existence, so he was either telling the truth or he was a really good liar. Bishamon could usually pick out someone who is lying but with this man who looks no older than eighteen she couldn't help but be forced to believe him.

"Shinigami don't exist, I should know since I am one of the Seven Gods of Fortune and I'm one of the oldest gods!" She once again shouted trying her best not to believe this so called "Lord Death".

"If my memory is correct the Seven Gods of Fortune consist of Hotei, Jurojin, Fukurokuju, Bishamoten, Benzaiten, Daikokuten and Ebisu. Am I correct?" Kid asked a now furious Bishamon.

"I have introduced myself so you wouldn't mind could you as well." Kid finished still looking at Bishamon.

Bishamon simply watched him with anger, "He thinks he can simply fall out of the sky and stand up to me and insult me." She thought, finally making up her mind, that he was a liar she attacked.

"I Vaisravana Bishamonten, god of warfare, will strike you down!" She shouted as she sent her whip, Kinuha, towards Liz, Patty and Kid

"So much for settling our differences." Liz muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile Yato and Yukine had a little problem on their hands.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Yato asked his regailia who looked at him with an 'are you serious' expression

"You tell me you're the god!" Yukine yelled

"We could call Hiyori, she has a big enough house." Yato suggested

"I don't think she'll want us taking this stranger to her house." Yukine told him

In truth Yato was looking at this teenager who lay unconscious on building after Yato caught him. His apparence was very strange he had razor sharp teeth, pure spiked white hair, he wore a black jacket seemingly military, under that a white shirt, with a weird shaped tie. He was also snoring

"Well we could take him to Kofuku's we were heading there after all." Yukine then suggested. Yato thought about it before going to pick up the strange teen.

"Lets go this guys isn't the lightest person out there." Yato said as he jumped of the building, followed by Yukine.

* * *

**A/N There is chapter two, slightly longer than I wanted it but still hoped you enjoyed. Thank you to anyone reading even if you aren't reviewing, I thank you. Next chapter will include Death the Kid Vs. Bishamon**


	3. Bishamon Vs Kid

**A/N Here's another chapter hope you enjoy, once again I hope I kept everyone's respective personalities somewhat accurate. I don't own Noragami or Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Third Person**

Hiyori ran from building to building getting as far from Bishamon as possible, she had started running away as soon as Bishamon arrived remembering what Kazuma told her. She slightly felt guilty leaving that strange person, she didn't know how long he would last against Bishamon, the strongest war-god and she didn't really want to know. Whoever he was he is probably going to die.

Hiyori ran a top of electric posts smelling the air for Yato's sent, which, even though she wouldn't admit it, she couldn't get enough of. She stopped once again to smell the air, when she had a lock on his sent she continued running. Wanting to get to him as soon as possible "Maybe he'll know what is going on." She thought

* * *

"So much for settling our differences" Muttered Liz as she jumped back dodging the whip Bishamon send towards them as it impaled the part of the roof they recently stood on.

"So you're Bishamon the god of war and warriors, but please stop attacking, I don't want to hurt you." Kid told the raging god still wearing a serious face. When Bishamon heard this she got angrier.

"You know who I am yet you insult me. You are braver than I thought." Bishamon said as she rapidly shot at them. Kid quickly jumped in front of Liz and Patty, using a skull-shield to protect them along with himself.

Bishamon looked at the glowing yellow, skull shaped shield in slight amazement and interest but quickly forgot about it as she charged the shield.

Kid saw her charging still keeping the shield activated "I told you stop this, I don't wish to fight you!" He yelled but wasn't heard as Kuraha clawed at the shield. Seeing as it wasn't effective Kuraha jumped over the shield intending on clawing Kid from above.

Kid dispersed the big shield and aimed his hand upward creating another, causing Kuraha to land with a thud. "Stop this now! Bishamon! My partners and I weren't causing any harm!" Kid once again tried to reason but with no success.

"Stop using those damn shields." She yelled as Kuraha jumped of the shield and turned to face Kid.

"Damn there's no reasoning with her." Kid said to himself.

"It looks like we'll have to fight, it's been a while since you've used us hasn't it?" Liz asked with a smile forming "Yeah, you've been using Soul a lot." Patty added.

"Yes, it has been some time since I've used you guys but I guess it cannot be helped." Liz and Patty smiled when he said this, even though Kid didn't want to fight they could see, his excitement in wanting to use them once again. Last time they were used by the death god was when testing their death scythe form which was about a year and a half ago, so it has been a while.

Bishamon was distracted by their conversation "What are they talking about, what is he planning?" She thought he started speaking once again.

"Liz! Patty! Transform!" Kid yelled

"Right!" They said in unison something they haven't done in over a year

Liz and Patty glowed bright pink as they launched up into the air. Bishamon and her regalia watched in shock, finally believing that the person in front of them was a god.

"They're regalia!" Tsuguha shouted from within her regalia form. "It seems as though they are" Kazuha said as he watched along side his twin Karuha. "So he really is a god" Bishamon thought as the pink swirling lights came down.

As soon as they were at arm's length, Kid grabbed Liz and Patty revealing them now in their weapon forms. Ever since becoming death scythes Liz and Patty's weapon forms turned from .42 Caliber to a .50 Caliber Death Eagle which looked similar to their old form but now they had three white stripes around the barrel of the gun replacing the symmetrical triangles which were there before.

Kid pointed the guns at Bishamon and her regalia, also revealing his classic skull rings symmetrically place on each middle finger. They were confused on how he held these big hand guns upside down with ease. "I'm sorry but you led me to do this." He stated with a grim expression.

Bishamon saw this a lethal moved at pulled out her own two pistols "Kazuma give me aim!" She shouted. Kazuma did as he was told "Yes." He was nearly locked on when Kid suddenly started running, "He's too fast, we'll need to hold him." Kazuma said as tried to keep track of Kid who was already right in front of Bishamon and her lion.

Bishamon had no time to react before she was round-house kicked off Kuraha.

"I have to separate her from her weapons first. Starting with him" Kid thought

"Lady Bishamon!" Kuraha yelled as he turned toward Bishamon's location, when he saw she was fine, he turned back intending to attack Kid who had quickly holstered Liz and Patty and now had his hand raised above Kuraha's head

"Sorry for this. Reaper Chop!" Kid yelled as he brought down his straightened hand hitting Kuraha's head right in the center, both causing the ground under him to crack and knocking the lion unconscious.

Bishamon saw this and grew even more furious. "How dare you hurt my sacred treasure!" she yelled. "Kuraha!" Bishamon's remaining regalia yelled in unison as they saw the lion lay there.

"Kinuha" Bishamon once again sent her whip toward Kid, intending to grab and trap him. The whip hit the ground as Kid jumped into the air with the still holstered Liz and Patty, his opened robe revealing them.

"Now my chance, next the whip." He mumbled as he quickly descended and grabbed Kinuha with his left hand.

"He's got me!" She yelled causing her master to start shooting Kid who used a skull shield on his right arm to protect from the bullets. "Here we go." He said as he yanked Bishamon's whip, she held on tight but was no use as Kid pulled again, much harder this time, making Bishamon lose grip on Kinuha.

"Dammit. He's trying to separate me from my regalia." Bishamon realized Kid's plan as she saw him throw Kinuha behind himself. He then landed on the ground "Stop this now before it goes any further." Kid told Bishamon as he had his hands on his sides, letting his robe cover his body, minus his shoes.

Bishamon heard Kid proposed and her anger rose to an incredible level. "How dare you. You injure my regalia and you still think you'll live." Bishamon fired aimlessly at Kid who simply dodged as he neared her.

"Veena stop, you're not concentrating!" Kazuma shouted at his master who continued sending a barrage of bullets towards Kid, trying to prevent him from getting closer but failing.

As Kid was only about a foot away, Bishamon quickly put away Kinuha and called for her dagger, Akiha. She charged Kid which slightly caught him of guard.

"She discovered my plan." He thought as he barely dodged her dagger which still managed to slice some hair on the side of his head. He quickly saw an opening and knocked Bishamon of her feet causing her to fall on him. When she fell on his back he used it at his advantage as he pushed himself up from his crouched position and launched her off of his back not forgetting to grab her holstered hand gun, Kinuha when he got the chance.

"Kinuha!" Kazuha shouted for his twin who was thrown across the roof. The remaining regalia simply couldn't believe how this god was beating Bishamon without any using his regalia, in truth they were even more curious to find out who the strange new god in town is.

Bishamon however simply wanted to defeat this new god, not caring where he was from or what his intentions are. As soon as he hurt any of her regalia his fate was sealed. As she landed on her feet Kid once again stood at full length.

"Once again, we don't have to fight, stop this and listen to me." Kid told Bishamon once again still attempting to seize the fighting.

Bishamon looked at him, "He isn't even trying, and he's not using his full power, meaning if he wanted to he could probably kill me right now." She thought as some sweat fell from her head. That slightly shocked her since she hasn't sweated in a few years.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked hoping she would agree. When she pointed her remaining gun at him, he knew she would never agree.

"I will never." She said with determination in her eyes. Kid internally sighed

"_She really is thick-headed" _Kid told his weapon through wavelength communication.

"_At least she has some determination." _Liz added

"_Maybe she's mad because Kid can beat her even without his weapons." _Patty then added.

Kid ended his conversation with his weapon as Bishamon aimed her gun once again.

"Kazuma, target his head." Bishamon told him. "I'll try my best Veena." As he said this as he tried to target Kid's head

"_Whenever she talks with this Kazuma, that symbol appears around her eye so is he some type of targeting weapon?" _Kid stated to his weapons

"_An earring that can target people, that's not bad." _Liz commented approving of Kazuma

"_I don't think now the time to be thinking of earrings." _Kid told the older Thompson sister

"_Hey you were losing it with symmetry and beside we could very well be in a different dimension or whatever so I won't get to see the earring back home anymore" _Liz defended herself.

Liz was right in a way if they didn't find a way home, they would be stuck in this new world forever, not to mention, they don't exactly know where Soul is.

"Fire!" Kid was brought out of his thought by Bishamon's shouted, he quickly dodged the bullet. Kid took Liz and Patty out of there holsters and once again ran towards Bishamon intending on removing her other gun.

Bishamon saw this as another opportunity to inflict a fatal wound on Kid. As he neared she continued shooting "Akiha be ready." She whispered to her regalia

"Yes." He answered as he removed his hat and wiped sweat of his forehead within his regalia form.

Kid finally reached Bishamon, who was still shooting, he grabbed Kazuha planning on tossing it away from her. She quickly grabbed Akiha and sliced right through Kids elbow causing his to grimace in pain.

"Damn." He muttered as he still managed to kick her away from him and his severed arm.

"_You okay Kid?" _Patty asked with worry

"_Yes, just forgot how this feels."_

"You got him Lady Bishamon!" Akiha exclaimed with joy

"Good job Veena" Kazuma praised.

"Now we'll win for sure." Tsuguha said with a determined voice making the remaining regalia along with Bishamon agree.

"Victory is mine." Bishamon told Kid as she wore a confident smirk.

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of a grim reaper." Bishamon's smirk faded as he said this.

The blood dripping from Kid's upper arm started taking a more shadow like appearance, then the same skull arms which he used to save Liz appeared from the blood.

"What!" Bishamon yelled as she watched the skull armed head towards the severed piece of Kid's arm and grab it. It one quick move the skull arm retracted reconnecting Kid's arm severed arm to his upper arm.

"Haven't done that in over two years, forgot how strange it felt." Kid said as he moved his arm around getting readjusted.

"_That felt weird." _Liz said as she now was next to her sister after the reconnection

"_Told you." _Patty mocking said since she had already felt what being severed from Kid felt like.

Bishamon and her regalia simply watched in shock.

"How is that possible, who is this guy?" Tsuguha said.

"That was unlike anything I've ever seen." Kazuma commented this time.

"What is he? He's a god but what kind? He says god of death but that's impossible? I doubt someone would pray for death and if they did a god of calamity is born. He could be a god of calamity, like Yato but I've never seen any type of god simply reattach their arm as if it was another every day thing." Bishamon thought. "Who the hell are you?!" She yelled at him.

"Like I've said, I am Lord Death the Kid, Grim Reaper and protector of my world. Now would you like to stop this senseless fighting?" Kid asked once again.

Bishamon once again couldn't help but believe him, he seemed to be telling the one hundred percent truth. She looked at her regalia scattered across the roof all unconscious from the looks of it. She sighed

"Fine." She finally agreed as she put Akiha away along with Kazuha.

"Thank you and I also wish to apologize for hurting your weapons." Kid apologized but was ignored while Bishamon collected the other regalia. When she finally had them all she went to stand next to Kuraha who was still unconscious.

"This isn't the end, I will be looking for you and I will find you." After saying this Bishamon teleported along with Kuraha.

"Well I guess we'll be hunted while here." Kid remarked as Liz and Patty transformed back to human form.

"So much for living in peace, having some war-god after us won't make things easy." Liz said

"Yeah but did you see her lion it was so freakin awesome!" Patty said as she smiled

Apparently her smile is contagious, since Kid soon started smiling.

"This feels nice, it's just like old times. Before I became Lord Death." Kid said this with a slightly saddened expression.

"In a way I miss those days but it can't be help your Lord Death and you have responsibilities." Liz said as she put her arm around his shoulders, with slight difficulty since he was now a few inches taller.

"We should find Death Scythe, as we were fighting I sensed his soul start moving, but I lost him now." Kid stated as he looked over the side of the building.

Kid simply scanned the entire city seeing every human soul in the city, looking for the only demon weapon soul out there. He finally located it and it seemed to be calm so Soul must have been asleep or unconscious. Kid was slightly surprised to see Hiyori's soul along with two gods and two regalia.

"I found him but he might be in some trouble." Kid told his weapons as he now looked at them.

"Soul in some trouble, that isn't new." Liz stated with a deadpan expression.

"Soul always get himself into trouble even when he was with Maka." Patty happily said acting more like her old self.

"Let's get going. Transform." Kid told them as he opened his robe revealing the holsters.

The girls did what he said and transformed into the holsters. "I think I'll use my old method of transportation. Beelzebub." When he said that his old skateboard appeared from his hand like it usual did. He hopped on it, and flew off the building heading towards Soul's location.

* * *

Soul's head was aching to no end, as he opened his eyes, which he had trouble doing, he remembered everything and quickly got up "Lord Death!" he shouted suddenly wincing in pain coming from his torso area. "What the hell, what happened? Where am I?" He asked as he looked around the empty room and held his torso. "Damn, my head is killing me, this is so not cool" Soul complained as he grabbed his bandaged head.

"Where are the others? I hope they're alright." He thought as he remembered the Liz and Patty's terrified looked as they were disintegrated by the black tentacle hands.

"So you're awake." A gruff voice said making Soul turn towards the entrance. What he saw was a tall man wearing a light pink buttoned up shirt. "My name is Daikoku." The now identified Daikoku said as he sat next to the bed Soul was in.

Soul was confused as to what was going on but Daikoku seemed like a cool guy even with the pink shirt.

"Hey, the names Soul, Soul Eater." Soul extended his hand motioning a hand shake which Daikoku complied.

"Not meaning any disrespect but Soul Eater is a rather strange name." Daikoku said his face still serious.

"Well it isn't my real name, I simply use it since its cooler." Soul said as he smiled revealing his sharp teeth.

Daikoku was slightly taken back, he was already told about the teen's strange teeth and hair but seeing them is still slightly shocking.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Daikoku asked.

"I kind of do but I don't know how I got here." Soul answered.

"I can tell you how you got here specifically." Daikoku said before proceeding to tell Soul on how Yato found him.

**Meanwhile Downstairs**

"So I think maybe he knows this Death the Kid person." Hiyori finished.

She had told Yato, Yuki and Kofuku about what she encountered when she "investigated" one of the black holes in the sky.

When Hiyori arrived she saw Yato carrying someone up the stairs to the room Yukine was currently living in along with Yato even though he wasn't welcomed. After they managed to close the slight cut the stranger had on his forehead Yato explained, on what happened.

When he had finished Hiyori, started putting the pieces together and theorized that the white-haired stranger and Death the Kid were acquainted so she then proceeded on telling them what she knew.

"That's all I know since I left when Bishamon arrived." Hiyori finished. Yato's expression was serious.

"Holes open in the sky, not vents since human saw them, four strange people fall from them. One of them seems to have strange abilities while the other simply fell. What the hell is going on today?" Yato stated making everyone present think the same thing.

"Daikoku hasn't come back yet, he's probably staring at the unconscious boy." Kofuku spoke with a slightly dense expression.

"She's right, maybe he woke up." Yuki stated

"Let's go check." Yato said as he got up and headed up the stairs followed by Yuki, and Hiyori, leaving Kofuku alone.

When they entered Daikoku was still talking with Soul.

"So you finally woke up, at least now we're sure you didn't get any brain damage." Yato commented as he sat down next to Daikoku followed by Yuki and Hiyori.

"You must be Yato, well thanks for saving me." Soul stated

"I couldn't just let you fall to your death after all." Yato replied

"That wouldn't have been very cool, I'm Soul Eater by the way." Soul extended his hand and arm which Yato gladly took

"I am Yato." Yato replied purposely not stated his status as a god. Daikoku seemed to notice this.

"You don't need to hide your status as a god Yato, from what I've heard Soul here doesn't seem dangerous." Daikoku told him still wearing his serious expression.

"Really, well I'm the delivery God Yato." Yato now said with a more joyful tone.

Death the Kid arrived at Soul's location which was a little rest stop shop, "What would Death Scythe be doing here?" He said out loud as he descended,

"Maybe he got hungry or wanted to use the bathroom." Patty theorized.

"Even if he did, I doubt he has anyway to pay, since he's only carrying money from Death City." Liz told her sister.

Kid landed still standing on Beelzebub "I sense the god's soul, it's seems to be right in front of us." Kid stated as he stepped of Beelzebub and used his power to put it away.

"You guys stay in your weapon forms, just in case." Kid told his holstered weapon as he proceeded to walk inside.

Kofuku heard someone step into the shop "Oh a customer." She said as she stepped out of the kitchen. "Welcome." She stated happily wearing a very enthusiastic face but stopped when she saw who had entered. Dress in a black robe, three stripes on his hair and golden eyes.

Kofuku realized it was the person who Hiyori described and if he's here means, Bishamon let him leave (which is highly unlikely) or he defeated her and possibly killed her.

Kofuku expression suddenly turned serious something which isn't often seen in the poverty god and Kid noticed it.

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything but do mind if I could see my friend, I know he's upstairs." Kid told her but he suddenly froze when he noticed Kofuku's hair.

"Who are you?" Kofuku asked in a serious manner as she notice Kid physically freeze.

Kid quickly advance towards Kofuku who believing he was attacking was about to call for Daikoku but was stopped by Kid gently placing both hands on her head.

He seemed to be holding her head as gently as possible. Kofuku was left speech less at his closeness, most girls would be either wanting to kill Kid or blushing madly but Kofuku never did find situations like this uncomfortable.

She was shocked even more when he seemed to start petting her head but she couldn't be more wrong.

"_Oh great here we go…again." _Liz commented as she watched her meister, trying to make the pink haired girls symmetrical.

"_Kid's just likes petting cute girls." _Patty then stated making Liz chuckle slightly.

Kofuku simply stood there as Kid fixed her hair or petted her as she thought, Kid simply not seeing anything wrong as he continued.

"I'll leave you to discuss more, I'll go check on milady." Daikoku stated as he got up and headed downstairs.

"Just a bit more…and there perfectly symmetrical. Now your hair is beautiful." Kid stated as he slightly backed up from Kofuku and admired his handy work. Kofuku's hair, which usually had random locks of hair sticking out at random places was now perfectly combed and her bangs which usually parted left were perfectly down.

Kid continued admiration Kofuku's hair when a small lock of hair sprung out. "That won't do." Kid quickly licked his finger a went to put down the stray lock when a shouting voice was heard

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MILADY YOU BASTARD!" Daikoku shouted as he attempted to kick Kid who leaned back dodging Daikoku's foot.

"Whoa calm down. Wait your lady?" Kid said as Daikoku landed. Kid looked back at Kofuku than at Daikoku "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect and I was simply fixing her hair." Kid told him.

"Are you saying there was something wrong with milady's hair?" Daikoku shouted as he went to punch Kid.

"What the hell is your problem Daikoku?!" Yato yelled as he came down the stairs alongside Hiyori and Yuki. When Hiyori saw Kid her eyes widened in shock, "It's you!" She shouted.

"Hello again Hiyori, nice to see you." Kid said as he noticed her and dodged another fist

"Wait you know him Hiyori?" Daikoku asked as he looked towards the half-phantom

"Well kind of I already exclaimed to Yato and Yuki that I met him after he fell out of the hole but didn't really get to know him since Bishamon showed up and I decided to leave." Hiyori explained to the regalia making him calm down a bit.

"It was a good thing you did since, Miss Bishamon and I got into a little dispute which I'm sure you would have been got in the crossfire." Kid explained, suddenly noticing the shocked expressions in the room.

"You went up against Bishamon alone and escaped?" Daikoku stated completely showing his shock.

"I wasn't alone and I didn't escape, after I separated her from some of her regalia and knocked them unconscious, she agreed to stop fighting." Kid told all of them once again causing shock.

"Wait what do you mean you weren't alone? You're the only one here." Yuki spoke up this, not believing this apparent, strange-looking person managed to hold his own again Bishamon.

"Oh right" Kid said as he opened his robe revealing the holsters containing Liz and Patty. "Liz, Patty." As soon as he said that the guns glowed pink, they left his holsters covered in pink light and went next to Kid where the light took a more human shape.

Before anyone present knew it the light faded revealing two teenage girls.

"Hi, sorry about him he can be a bit of a lunatic." Liz joked as she motioned to Kid

"Yeah but he's really nice once you get to know him." Patty added as she noticed Hiyori's tail and quickly walked over.  
"Your tail is so cool!" Patty told Hiyori as she watched the tail sway back and forth.

"Thank you?" Hiyori said confused by Patty's behavior even though it reminded her of a certain pink haired god.

"It knew you wouldn't waste time in finding me." Soul' voice was heard as he too walked down the stairs and came into view.  
"Good to see you alive Death Scythe." Kid told him as Soul walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Same here, and I also have a question. Where the hell are we?" Soul asked

"I assume you saw the face-less sun." When Kid said this Soul simply nodded.

"Well it's a theory but it's all we've got so anyone who wants to listen might as well sit down because I've got a lot to explain." Kid told them.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for making it through this chapter, I hope you enjoyed**


	4. Explanation

**A/N Here is another chapter which I hope you will enjoy (even though it isn't the best). Soul Eater and Noragami belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Third Person**

Soul took a sip of his tea, given to him by Kofuku, who had nearly spilled it if it wasn't for Daikoku who was still sending a death glare at Kid, who didn't really mind. The tension between Daikoku and Kid was making Yuki and Hiyori uncomfortable as they sip their tea.

Daikoku had agreed to listen to what Kid had to say after Kofuku, told him about what Kid was really doing, and pointing out the fact that "it made her prettier" which Daikoku couldn't argue with. Even though things were cleared up the tension stayed.

Kid took another sip of his tea, causing a slurping noise to be heard in the quiet room they sat in. "Alright I guess I should start explaining." Kid suggested

"Please do." Liz stated as she gripped her cup.

"Well I'll start off by explaining who we are and where we are from. I am Death the Kid, formamly know as Lord Death and I'm the headmaster of the DWMA and protector of our world." As Kid said this he looked at his three death scythes.

"I'm Liz Thompson and this is my sister Patty and we are two of Kid's or Lord Death's death scythes." Liz explained

"Wait don't you two have your ID's?" Kid asked making not only Liz and Patty realize but along with Soul.

Liz and Patty pulled out their ID's and put them on the table.

Liz's read

_Name: Elizabeth Thompson  
Rank: Three-Star Weapon/ Death Scythe_

_Age: 18_

_Weapon Form: .50 Caliber Death Eagle_

_Meister(s): Lord Death/Kirikou Rung_

It also had a picture a Liz and Lord Death's mask on the back. Yato Picked up the ID's making Hiyori, Yuki and Daikoku look over his shoulder.

"Wait it says here that Elizabeth is a "death scythe" but I thought her weapon form was a gun. It even says that on Patricia's" Hiyori stated as she looked at Kid for an explanation.

"Yes, "death scythe" can be both a rank and a weapon. Like Soul, if you heard me earlier I called him "Death Scythe" since his weapon form is that of an actual scythe and he reached the rank." Kid explained as he motioned for Soul to put his ID on the table.

When he did Daikoku picked it up making Yato, Yuki and Hiyori surround him.

Soul's ID read

_Name: Soul "Eater" Evans_

_Rank: Three-Star Weapon/ Death Scythe_

_Age: 16_

_Weapon Form: Scythe_

_Meister(s): Lord Death/Maka Albarn_

"As you can see, since Soul's form is a scythe and his rank is that of a Death Scythe, he is my main personal weapon and earns the name "Death Scythe." The man with the name "Death Scythe" before Soul was his old meister's father." Kid explained.

Everyone listened in interest. If what Kid was saying than these teenagers must hold great power and if Kid is who he said he was than he was probably the most powerful in the room, other than Kofuku maybe.

"So on how we got here. Since ancient times, during the time of my father who was the previous Lord Death, witches were enemies of the world along with evil humans, humans who have strayed onto the path of evil. These evil humans would kill innocent humans and eat their souls. Anyways, witches were enemies for the longest time only until recently when, my father decided we needed their help in defeated the greatest evil, The Kishin Asura, who after eight-hundred years was revived." Kid stopped and waited for everyone to process the information.

"In Japanese Kishin means demon god, so you were fighting a demon god?" Daikoku asked.

"Yes, one who was using the power of madness to bring the world to chaos." Kid answered making Daikoku wonder who would want such destruction.

"So I was sent to the witch's realm to seek their help and after some persuasion they did. I returned along with my weapons and a witch named Kim to the battle on the moon." Kid once again paused

"Wait you were fighting on the moon?" Hiyori asked.

"Unlike this world, the moon back in ours, is actually in the Earth's atmosphere meaning it was rather easy to get too." Kid told her

"That is kind of the reason we knew we weren't home since not only is the moon in our atmosphere but the sun is as well, and it also has a face." Soul added making everyone look strangely at him.

"It is true but back to the matter at hand. Basically we wouldn't have defeated the Kishin if it wasn't for the witches and so after the battle the witches formed a treaty with me and the DWMA-

"What is the DWMA?" Yato interrupted, speaking up for the first time.

"Death Weapon Meister Academy, is what it stands for and it's an academy for training those who can turn into weapons like Liz, Patty and Soul and those who can wield said weapons like myself. Two years ago students were trained on how to kill both evil humans and witches but now with the witches at peace with us instead of teaching how to kill them, we teach students how to understand them and even some of their history. The academy also stands as a super power of the world sometimes even referred to as the world's police. It was opened by my father to prevent another Kishin's creation and has worked so far." Kid answered Yato making him start thinking as well.

"It's basically a school for regalia." Yato thought.

"So it's been two years since that battle and our alliance with the witches and we continue to prosper but there is a group of witches who didn't want this peace or alliance so when we went to a meeting discussing on the finalization of a new academy specifically for witches they acted. We were caught in a trap, these rouge witches used some type of spell on us and well here we are." Kid finished as he let them process all the information given and to ask questions.

"You say you're a god. Could you tell us how many gods are in your world?" Yuki asked also speaking up for the first time.

"Unlike this world, there have only been three gods in my world's history, my father who died two years ago, myself, and the Kishin who is also dead." Kid answered

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your father die?" Hiyori asked making Kid lower his head in slight sadness. Hiyori noticed and slightly panicked "You don't have to answer." She told him

"It's alright, I just slightly blame myself for his death. See these lines?" Kid asked as he pointed at the Sanzu lines. Everyone listening simply nodded.

"These are known as the Sanzu lines up until two years ago they only went half-way across my head, I did managed to connect two before connecting all three which that in itself gave me immense power. Yet two lines weren't enough when fighting the Kishin so I attempted to connect the last line but in doing so I did something I didn't know at the time. When they connected I became a full reaper or shinigami whichever you choose which meant my father transferred all his power to me which ended up in his death. In my world there can only be one full grim reaper, so when the new one is born the old one dies." Kid finished making Hiyori slightly regret asking.

"Tell me how old does someone have to be to join the DWMA?" Daikoku asked.

"The DWMA in a sense is like a normal American high-school, when speaking of years. A weapon can join relatively young, basically whenever they discover they are a weapon. It isn't mandatory to join, but most people who discover their weapon blood do, usually for a variety of reasons. A meister however can join as long as they are in the age of 12-19 since that is the age one has to be, to enter high-school." Kid finished as he looked at Daikoku.

"Are there more than one academy?" Hiyori asked.

"There is technically only one DWMA and it's located in Death City, Nevada which is also where I live but there are still branches of it watching over different parts of the world. Examples are the Eastern Asian Branch or the European branch and all are run by different Death Scythes." Kid informed them.

"What does it take to reach the rank of death scythe?" Yato asked.

"A weapon must collect or consume the souls of ninety-nine evil humans, with help from their meister of course and must eat the soul of one witch to reach death scythe status but ever since our treaty with the witches, the hunting of witches has been forbidden therefore no new death scythes will be born again, meaning you are in the presence of the last three death scythes." Kid told Yato as he looked at Liz and Patty.

"Technically speaking Soul is the last death scythe since he is the last weapon to ever consume a witch soul, Liz and Patty were automatically turned into death scythes after I became a full grim reaper."

"You mentioned there being more death scythes, how many are there?" Daikoku asked

"There used to be eight, but it was changed to nine with Soul, then one of the death scythes, Justin Law, succumbed to madness and revealed his loyalty to the Kishin. Another death scythe was killed by a former DWMA student. So before I became a full grim reaper there were seven but when I reached full reaper status, Liz and Patty became death scythes as well, making the number nine again. Usually the number of branched corresponds with the number of death scythes, as of now there are branches in Europe, West Asia, East Asia, North America and South America, Africa and Russia." Kid responded.

"So your saying that your world is basically like ours, only difference is you're the only god, the sun and moon have faces and people can turn into weapons." Yato stated.

"Basically yes, you're world is practically similar minus those things." Kid confirmed.

"The problem now is finding a way back to our world, the only people who might know how to do that are the witches and we have no way in communicating with them." Soul commented

"Why don't we call the Death Room?" Patty said as she placed a finger on her chin in a thinking manner.  
Kid face palmed at his own stupidity, "How could I forget the Death Room." He thought.

"Patty thank you for reminding me of the Death Room." Kid said

"What's the Death Room?" Hiyori asked

"The Death Room is where I spend most of my time when I'm at the DWMA. I keep a mirror in the room that helps me communicate with anyone who writes in the Death Room's number. I sometime keep more than one mirror, whenever communicating with multiple people. So may I ask do you have a mirror or any windows?" Kid asked as he looked at Daikoku and Kofuku.

"There is a window upstairs." Daikoku told Kid.

"Let's head upstairs then, come on Liz, Patty, Soul if it works we'll have to see what's going on over in our world." With that Kid walked upstairs Liz, Patty and Soul right behind him along with everyone else.

When they got into the upstairs room they Kid walked straight to the window.

"Here goes nothing, _42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door_." Kid said the small chant. The glass seemed to ripple making Kid and his weapons slightly excited and the other occupants in the room look on with curiosity.

The window continued to ripple for a few more seconds before it suddenly stopped, showing the window.

"Damn, I hoped that would work." Kid said as he looked at the window.

"Hey you could try that thing you do with your fingers." Liz than suggested.

Kid once again face palmed at his continuing stupidity, he hadn't used the reaper hologram projection in years.

"Thank you Liz for reminding me of that. I think that would probably work better than the window did but we'll have to head outside." As Kid said this he was already walking down the stair everyone else following him.

Kid walked outside and stood in front of Kofuku and Daikoku's shrine as he examined the lawn.

"This will do." Everyone watched as Kid performed some strange hand movements.

"What's he doing?" Yuki asked.  
"He's planning to call the Death Room, using a different method." Liz explained.

"By the way I apologize about your lawn." Kid said as he finished his hand movements and was pointing in front of him. Daikoku was about to ask what he meant when a skull symbol which glowed purple appeared on the floor, burning itself on it.

A bright light than lifted upwards from the skulls three circles, shining up the area with a bright purple light.

"Come on, just a little more." Kid said as he added more power to the projection.

Soon enough the Death Room appeared on the purple projection, clear as day. Everyone watching minus Liz, Patty and Soul were amazed by what Kid did. To them it seemed as though he just opened a portal.

"Hello, can anyone hear me, this is Death the Kid." He stated as he stood in front of the projection and Soul, Patty and Liz soon joined him. The other still amazed from the patio, watched the Death Room strange appearance, they all assumed it was outside, since they could visibly see clouds floating on the ground.

Nothing was heard from the projection, "Hello anyone, this is Lord Death the Kid, along with his Death Scythes Liz, Patty and Soul." Again no one appeared.

"Fool! I can hear you just fine" Excalibur said as he came into view of the projection.

"Oh no." Everyone who knew the holy sword said in unison as they shared the same face, even Patty, the 'I just saw Excalibur face.'

"Fool! Where have you been?" Excalibur asked using his annoying catchphrase.

"What the hell are you doing in the Death Room, Excalibur!?" Kid shouted with clear annoyance in his voice.

"Fool! Your father assigned me to watch over you, so of course I'm the first one they call when you disappear." Excalibur told him.

The Noragami cast simply watched in confusion, this strange being known as Excalibur appeared and was now arguing with the god of death.

"What's going on?" Kofuku asked Daikoku

"I don't know milady, but it seems Lord Kid knows that thing." Daikoku answered finally decided to be more honorable with Kid, he was a god after all.

"How did they call you so quickly, your cave is miles away from Death City and it hasn't even been more than an hour!" Kid shouted his annoyance level rising something that usually always happened when around Excalibur.

"Fool, what right do you have to assuming how far my cave is from Death City and besides… you've been gone for over a week." Excalibur revealed shocking all of them.

"What? That's impossible, we've only been here for a about an hour not a week." Kid told Excalibur

"Fool!" Excalibur was going to continue when someone else came into the projection

"Excalibur who are you talki-.. Lord Death!" The zombie, Sid said surprised as he walked up to the mirror.

"Hello Sid good to see you, now tell me has it really been a week since my absence?" Kid asked seriously

"Unfortunately yes Lord Death but don't worry the witches have started looking for a way to get you back." Sid informed Kid.

"So they know what this spell did?" Kid asked

"I'm sorry Lord Death, but I don't really know the details of the spell but Stein was informed by Kim, should I go get him?" Sid asked

"Yes please do and while you're at it, if you see anyone from Spartoi, tell them to meet here at the Death Room as soon as possible." Kid ordered.

"Yes, Lord Death, I'll be as fast as I can." With that the zombie ran towards the guillotine walkway heading for the door.

Kid walked away from the projection and headed towards the people watching from the patio.

"This meeting might take some time so you could wait inside if you want." Kid told them

"Well the sun is starting to set, milady, I think we should listen to what Lord Kid says." Daikoku told Kofuku. When Kid heard how the regalia addressed him it slightly confused him, but he then realized Daikoku must be a really loyal servant to the pink-haired god so he must be respectful to all gods in this world even if not from this world.

"I'll be alright Daikoku, you worry too much besides learning about the other world, is fun." Kofuku told her regalia.

Kid then turned to Yuki, Yato and Hiyori. "What about you three, you don't have to stay." Kid informed them. "Well I've been staying here, so might as well watch this meeting." Yuki answered.

"If my regalia stayed then, I have no choice." Yato answered as he put his arm around his regalia.

"I actually have to get home, I've been away from my body too long." Hiyori said slightly confusing Kid. Hiyori saw this "I'll explain tomorrow." She said as she jumped on the nearest electric post and started jumping from building to building.

"Good to see you three alive." Franken Stein's voice was heard through the projection as he looked at his former students.

"Good to see you to Stein, how's life treating you?" Soul asked as he smiled even though Stein could get pretty scary, Soul had to admit he never had a better professor.

"It has fine but I feel like I'm getting to old to teach kids." Stein jokingly replied.

"How's Marie doing?" Liz asked

"She's been nagging me to get home sooner and take care of the baby."

"You've got to be a good daddy Stein." Patty told him.

"How's little Marci doing? Last time I saw her was a few weeks ago." Liz asked

"She's really progressing and growing up, next thing she'll have a boyfriend for me to dissect." Steins said with an evil glint in his glasses.

"You're thinking too far ahead, she's only two." Kid said as he entered the projection's view and the conversation.

"Lord Death, good to see you, it's been quiet frantic since your disappearance." Stein commented.

"I apologize for that. Those witches caught not only me but everyone at the meeting off guard, so I want to make up for that but first tell me what you know about this spell." Kid told Stein

"Kim told me it's a spell that Mabaa herself banished about five-hundred years ago, apparently it could "kill" anyone it was used on but the real theory was it had the power to momentarily open a portal to another dimension and pull anyone standing on the pentagram into it." Stein finished letting Kid progress the information.

"At least now we know it isn't a theory since we are still alive and in a different dimension." Kid told Stein.

"How could you be certain?" Stein asked.

"This world is very similar to ours on a geographical scale, meaning the same continents and countries are here but there are also great differences like the sun doesn't have a face." This statement made Stein life an eyebrow

"Yes I know, very strange and there also seems to several gods in this world." Kid told Stein peaking his interest.

"What do you mean? Are there more grim reapers?" Stein asked.

"No I seem to be the only one this world has ever seen, but there are other gods. For Example, the god Bishamoten, god of wars and warriors, I ran into her when I first arrived and I also had a little battle with her, there also seems to be a form of demon weapons here but they're called regalia and don't seem to be alive." Kid informed Stein on what he knew about the new world.

Stein was about to ask more questions but was interrupted by another familiar voice.

"Kid! Guys! Oh thank goodness you're alive." Maka yelled as she appeared before the death god.

"Hey Soul! You alright man!" Black Star yelled as well as he tried to get past Maka.

As this was happening Yato, Yuki, Daikoku and Kofuku simply watched and slightly chuckled at these people antics, they all seemed like good friends.

"Yeah I'm alright Black Star and Maka good to see you again." Soul said with a smile

"Shut up Soul, if you had been more careful this probably wouldn't have happened." Maka scolded

"How is this my fault!" Soul yelled being over dramatic

"Calm down you two, they got all of us, so it was nobody's fault." Kid said calming down his old team mates.

"Are you guys okay?" Maka said now calming down.

"Yes we're all fine, Soul got a slight injury but he's alright." Kid told her

"Something like this won't take down a cool death scythe like me." Soul said flashing his sharp grin as he pointed at himself.

"Same old Soul." Maka thought

"Let us get down to business, which Spartoi members are present?" Kid asked going from casual to serious

"Maka Albarn, Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, present." Maka answered standing up straight.

"What of the others?" Kid asked.

"Kim, Jacqueline, Ox and Harvar are in the witch's realm looking for a way to bring you back while Kilik is in Africa with Fire and Thunder." Make answered

"Then we'll have to do with the people here, I want you to stop any mission you're doing now and see to it that the MWA is built and safe." Kid ordered them

"But Lord Death, what if the terrorist witches attempt an attack?" Tsubaki asked

"That is why you'll be there overseeing the construction and protecting it; also makes sure to get Kilik, Fire and Thunder back there as soon as possible to add defenses to not only the MWA but Death City as well. We can assume if the terrorist witches want to attack Death City, now would be the time." Kid told them what to do.

"We'll see to it Lord Death." Maka said as he walked away followed by Black Star and Tsubaki allowing Stein to talk to Kid once more.

"Since this time difference will be an issue, I'll leave this projection opened, it seems to be the only thing connecting the two worlds, I wouldn't want to end this connection than call back later finding out it has been months." Kid told Stein who nodded.

"I agree with that theory but if you'll excuse me Lord Death, it's time for me to head home, and it is nearly midnight here." Stein stated.

"Oh I apologize, I doubt you'll want Marie on your case." Kid told him. With that Stein turned and started walking away.

"I guess that ends this meeting, I wonder how we're going to live here." Soul stated as he noticed it was already nighttime.

Daikoku walked up to them, "If you want you could stay the night here, the spare room upstairs still has some space." He offered.

"I wouldn't mind." Yuki added from behind Daikoku

"Thank you. I actually don't want to get too far from the connection, it's my first time projecting from a different dimension so I'll simply stay out here, besides my reaper body doesn't really need sleep." Kid told Daikoku who nodded.  
"You could use it if you want." Daikoku said as he looked and Liz, Patty and Soul

"As long as Soul and whoever else is using it doesn't try anything. We'll be fine." Liz answered.

"You three should get some rest, we'll have to worry about clothes and such in the morning." With that all three death scythes left with Yuki upstairs. Kid went to sit on the patio while Daikoku moved a nearly sleeping Kofuku to her room and went to sleep himself, leaving the death god to simply watch the projection all night.

* * *

**A/N Thank You for making it through that, I know it wasn't the best but hope you enjoyed. Also if any of you have a suggestion, I'm all ears.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello everyone, thank you for continuing in reading this. This chapter isn't the best while the next one should be much better. I don't own Noragami or Soul Eater...sadly.**

* * *

**Third Person**

Kid sat on the porch still watching the projection, he done so for the past couple of hours and it was nearly dawn. All night Kid had looked up at the moon, still amazed about it having no face and that it was a full moon, instead of a crescent moon. He also spent his time thinking about, the time they would spend in this world.

"It could take the witches weeks, if not months or hopefully days." Kid hoped as he sat alone.

"All this, had to happen right before we started construction on the MWA, I hope Spartoi can make sure it starts." He slightly sulked while saying this.

Kid simply watched the Death Room's projection, imagining when he used it to call his father, his father would appear waving with his ginormous hands, and always commenting on his stripes which at the time would cause Kid to have a melt-down. Kid smiled at the memory of his father.

"I hope I've made you proud Father." Kid said as the sun started rising.

"So you really did stay up all night." Yato's voice was heard making Kid turn around.

"I just realized we haven't been properly introduced." Kid told him

"I'm the Yato God; you can call me Yato." Yato told him.

"Good to meet you Yato; I'm Lord Death the Kid, and I assumed you were a god since your soul is much more powerful than a human's." Kid told him

"What do you mean, by soul?" Yato questioned

"One of the many meister abilities is something known as Soul Perception, which allows me to see someone's soul, also shows me what they are, whether it be a human, witch or god though god souls are new." Kid answered.

"You stated earlier when talking to that weird guy with the screw in his head, regalia are like demon weapons but aren't alive so you can use your this soul perception to see if someone is alive or not." Yato with a troubled expression

"Yes, their souls were much like humans but seem to be missing something, which, even though I don't like saying it, seems to be their personalities. Every living soul has a personality which reflects that of the person so when one dies the soul loses said personality. The regalia souls I've seen so far, all seem the same, nearly like humans but that of dead humans with something extra which I can only describe as a weapon soul." Kid finished

"Regalia or shinki are made from wondering human souls that were murdered or killed in some sort of accident, so most gods take pity and make them their weapons." Yato added.

"Yato, I didn't think you would wake up this early." Daikoku said as he walked out and lit a cigarette.

"Hello Mr. Daikoku, I hope you aren't angry with me after yesterday. I really didn't know I was making it look as though I was flirting with her." Kid apologized as he stood from his sitting position.

"No need to be formal to a skinki, beside if Kofuku says it was nothing than I will believe her." Daikoku reassured Kid

"Well that's relieving." Kid commented

"But if you ever touch Kofuku again, I'll make sure it is the last thing you touch." Daikoku suddenly said putting on a fighting expression and making a scowl which made Yato slightly shiver. Kid could see Daikoku was dead serious and seemed to share a love with the poverty god which went further beyond master and shinki so he simply nodded.

"What are you doing up so early?" Yato asked back.

"I always wake up early to prepare breakfast and get the shop ready for the day." Daikoku answered as he continued smoking the last of his cigarette. The sun was now clear above the horizon and birds could be heard.

"It's a much more peaceful day than yesterday." Daikoku mentioned

"The arrival of our new friend here seems to bring a new horizon." Yato also noted.

"It seems it does." Daikoku finished the last of his cigarette and started heading back inside.

"Daikoku if you don't mind, can I help with breakfast?" Kid suddenly offered.

"It wouldn't be right for me to make a guest, help with breakfast." Daikoku told him

"Nonsense, you offered my weapons and I a place to stay so at least let me help with breakfast." Kid told him as he started removing his robe. Daikoku knew Kid wouldn't give this up so he gave in.

"I'm not entirely sure what Ms. Kofuku likes so I'll leave that to you but I'll help in any way you see fit." Kid told him as he removed his holsters and rolled up his sleeves.

"That's alright, and while we cook dinner Yato-" Daikoku turned to give the calamity god a task only to see he had vanished.

"I had a feeling he would do that."

"We should probably get started." Kid said.

Daikoku proceeded to make breakfast for not only Kofuku but along with everyone else. Kid showed his cooking expertise which slightly surprised Daikoku. After about thirty-minutes, they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Daikoku~." Kofuku's half-asleep voice was heard. Daikoku turned to see Kofuku in her plaid pajamas.

"I apologize if we woke you, Kofuku." Daikoku told her as he walked over

"Ooooh, rice." Kofuku sighted the steamed rice

"Kofuku, we should wait for everyone else." Daikoku stopped Kofuku making her pout.

"My partners, shouldn't be awake for another few hours. Back in our world they have such high responsibilities and always wake up rather early so just this once, they actually deserve the rest. Besides this is Ms. Kofuku's home so I wouldn't want to take away her breakfast." Kid told them making Kofuku gain her bright smile.

"Thank you Kiddo-chan!" Kofuku yelled as she launched herself at him giving him a hug, similar to how she launches herself to anyone she considers a friend.

"Kiddo-chan?" Both Kid and Daikoku asked one slightly asking with an angrier voice.

"I should be thanking you for allowing us to stay here, so thank you." Kid acknowledged.

Kofuku quickly unlatched herself from him and sat down where Daikoku had already set down a bowl of rice.

"Thanks for the meal." Kofuku said as she put her hands together and soon started eating breakfast.

Kofuku ate happily, her hair messed up from just waking up making Kid once again slightly twitch but calmed himself down as he knew Daikoku would go on a rampage.

"Daikoku come eat." Kofuku told him with a mouth half filled with rice.

"Thank you, Kofuku." Daikoku also sat down serving himself rice along with natto

Kid seeing as he finished dinner went back outside to check on the projection, Stein had stated when they talked yesterday, that it was midnight back in their world, when the sun had nearly set in this world so that would mean there is a time difference between worlds.

"The MWA construction should have been finalized already, but I wonder if the witches are delaying it themselves. I'll have to request a meeting with Mabaa." He thought.

"Morning." Yuki said as he walked down the stairs as well.

"You usually don't wake up this early either." Daikoku remarked.

"I know but that Soul guy doesn't stop snoring." Yuki complained as he yawned.

"His old meister use to complain about that." Kid added

"Wouldn't blame them." Yuki said as he served himself some rice and miso soup.

"Excuse me Lord Death, are you there?" Kid heard Steins voice calling from the projection making him quickly get up and head over.

"Yes, Stein, I'm here." Kid stated as he appeared

"Good morning, Lord Death, I'm here with news of the MWA." Stein informed

This made Kid smile "I assume Maka and the others managed to get the witches' approval."

"As soon as she said Spartoi would be overseeing the operation, the council quickly decided. The construction of the school is scheduled to start today. With the help of the witches' magic, it should be done within weeks" Stein confirmed.

"That is very good news, but I also wish to talk to Maka when she's available." Kid said

"I predicted you would so she'll be coming here soon, last I saw her was at the construction site." Stein told Kid.

"You always seem to know my thoughts."

"After being your teacher for a while, than fighting alongside you, you can get very predictable."

"I guess I do, you however are very unpredictable, when your lesson aren't involved. I still don't know how you managed to get Spirit to move to Europe, I thought he would never what to be the head of a branch that far." Kid recalled.

"I didn't really do anything, Maka helped out, and the big daughter lover Spirit is he couldn't say no to Maka." Stein remembered Maka's slight trick in getting Spirit to leave, that man would really do anything to please his daughter.

"I'm sure you'll be an over protective father once Marci grows up, if you aren't one already." Kid joked.

"I'm sure no boy will come near her if I'm around." Stein said in all seriousness.

"Then I feel bad for any boy who goes near her in the future." Kid smiled. This interaction was common between the two, Stein didn't see Kid as a student anymore, he always held respect but even though Kid is his superior, they still talk rather casually, much like Kid and Soul or Spirit and the former Lord Death.

"Sorry I'm late, Black Star was being annoying…again." Maka stated as she paced into the Death Room.

"You aren't really late, Stein and I were simply reminiscing." Kid stated

Maka looked at Kid and slightly chuckled.

"I haven't seen you look so casual in two years." Maka stated as Kid now looked at his clothing.

"I'll admit, you're right, I have been too formal lately." Kid agreed

"Anyways, why is it you wanted to see me?" Maka asked.

"I wanted to tell you since you don't currently have a weapon partner since Soul is with me, you could either look for a temporary partner, or you could manage the MWA's construction and protection." Kid offered.

"I don't know the first thing about construction and finding another weapon would take time so I'm not the person you should give that decision to." Maka answered.

"Not managing the construction, more like overseeing the workers and Spartoi. You've got to admit Black Star won't stay patient for more than a few hours." Kid said making both Stein and Maka to agree.

"Okay, I accept." Maka accepted

"Thank you than Maka you are now in charge of the construction of the MWA in my absence. Stein I would also talk to Kim or Eureka to arrange a meeting with Mabaa." Kid instructed

"Sorry for interrupting." Kid turned to see Daikoku as he walked up with a recently delivered newspaper in his hands.

"Don't worry you weren't interrupting, we actually just finished." Kid turned back to Stein and Maka who nodded in confirmation.  
"Before I go, may I ask if this is one of the regalia you spoke of?" Stein said as he looked at Daikoku.

"Yes, this is Daikoku, he is actually the one who offered Liz, Patty, Soul and I a place to stay while we're here." Kid introduced Daikoku.

"Daikoku this is Franken Stein and Maka Albarn, Stein works at the DWMA and Maka is the leader of my team, Spartoi." Kid explained

"Hello Mr. Daikoku, nice to meet you." Maka greeted.

"Your soul is very interesting, I see what you mean by "not alive yet alive" Lord Death." Stein looked at Daikoku's soul through the projection.

"It's a pleasure." Daikoku greeted with a slight bow.

"No need to formal, Mr. Daikoku, we aren't anybody important." Maka expressed

"You have always been too modest Maka, you should take pride in your accomplishments." Stein told her.

"I guess I've done some impressing things, huh." Maka said as she slightly blushed from the praise.

"We should get going, I doubt Black Star can go without hurting a construction worker or challenging them to arm wrestle or something." Stein suggested

"Yes, we'll be going." With that both walked away going to do what they were told.

Kid turned to Daikoku "What is it you wanted to show me?" Daikoku simply handed him the newspaper.

On the front page was a blurred picture of Kid flying off the building after he fought Bishamon. Kid simply looked at the picture not really seeing anything wrong with it.

"Someone seems to have seen me leaving." He stated

"Gods here are hard to notice by humans, so they haven't had the problem of publicity but now that this picture of you is out there, you'll have to stay low." Daikoku said

"I should be more careful in using my powers but if you can't be seen than how do you run the rest stop?" Kid asked

"If gods have enough prayers, they soon can be seen and take on human identities, like Kofuku and their shinki can also be seen. Gods are original born from prayers, but it could also mean their death." Daikoku explained

"If they lose their worshipers or prayers they die or are forgotten?" Kid replied

"Yes." Daikoku simply replied as he headed back to Kofuku who had already finished her breakfast along with Yuki who was quietly drinking tea. Kid saw Yuki "He couldn't have been older than fourteen when he died." He thought as he walked towards him and sat down

"You and I haven't been properly introduced, Death the Kid." Kid stuck out his arm expecting a hand shake. Yuki looked at Kid with uncertainty "Tell me, where you come from, is it normal to change into a weapon?" Yuki suddenly asked

"It is a very normal thing, the DWMA has hundreds of students who turn into weapons, and I'm sure there are still hundred and thousands of humans scattered throughout our world who have weapon blood, all they need to do is discover it." Kid answered slightly smiling at the power of humans. They weren't weak beings they will always get right back up if ever stepped on.

"Yuki! We have a job." Yato was heard as he landed in the yard.

"Where have you been?" Yuki asked

"Just advertising." Yato simply stated

"So what's the job?" Yuki asked

"Tenjin, want us to head over to his shrine, stating he wants us to deal with the phantoms in the area." Yato turned serious when he stated

"Phantoms, what are they? I only heard Bishamon say it when we were fighting but I never knew what they were." Kid stated

"Phantoms are beings from the far shore or afterlife. They simply come to near shore to cause trouble for humans and that hole in the sky attracted lots of them yesterday and they are still out there." Yato quickly explained

"Let me help." Kid abruptly stated

"It was because of my enemies that brought me here and caused all this trouble, allow me and Soul to accompany you." Kid once again stated

Yato looked at Kid for a moment, than back at Yuki

"The problem you'll have is waking up Soul, unless you decide to use Liz and Patty." Yuki stated.

"I'll let Liz and Patty sleep, Soul has slept long enough besides I need someone here for when someone wants to speak with me, I can let Liz and Patty to represent me while I am gone." Kid stated

"You'll have to be more careful, if people see you again, you could be recognized." Daikoku added as he sat beside Kofuku who simply listened in on the conversation.

"Damn, if only I had my mask. I am sure it came here with me but it must have" Kid grumbled

As if on cue, as if totally by coincidence, Hiyori arrived to the home holding something in her hands that looked very similar to Kid's mask **(A/N I know cliché or whatever. I just thought it would be the easiest way to get his mask back.) **

"Good morning everyone." Hiyori greeted with a happy smile on her face she stopped when she saw everyone staring at her.

"Good morning, Hiyorin!" Kofuku also greeted from her siting position.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No nothing is wrong, where did you get that creepy looking mask?" Yato asked completely not realizing it was Kid's mask.

"Oh well I went back to the shopping center, since it isn't usually full on Sunday mornings, to buy some things so when I was left, I noticed this mask and in truth it reminded me of Kid so I brought it thinking it was his." Hiyori explained.

"Thank you for doing that Hiyori. That is in fact mine so thank you for bringing it." Kid showed his gratitude as he walked over and held out his hand allowing Hiyori to give it to him.

"I have to go the school festival is only a few days away so I have to go." With that Hiyori bowed and walked out heading for her friend's house.  
"Still in one piece, and perfectly symmetrical." Kid praised his mask as he placed it where he had placed his robe and holsters.

"I'll be down shortly." Kid headed up the stairs

The group heard some inaudible mumbles than some shifting around the room, more mumbling. About five minutes after Kid and Soul came down, Soul clothing slightly wrinkled and his tie slightly crooked.

"Let's get going." Kid said

"One of Tenjin's shrines isn't far from here so we could walk." Yato stated.

"Can't I have breakfast first?" Soul asked even though he had already sat down and was eating.

"Well we don't have a choice now." Kid remarked.

Soul ate his rice along with some side of miso and Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet). Soul finished his breakfast in about ten minutes.  
"Thank you for the meal." Soul thanked Kofuku and Daikoku.

"Daikoku and Kiddo-chan made it." Kofuku told Soul with a smile. Soul noticed Daikoku twitch when he heard Kid's nickname.

"Kiddo-chan?" Soul held back a laugh, Yato and Yuki didn't seem affected by the name since they knew Kofuku and her rather…eccentric personality.

"You find something wrong with how milady addresses people." Daikoku suddenly turned offensive as he scowled Soul.

"No, sir." Soul quickly said as he back away from Daikoku. Soul isn't normally scared of things but Daikoku seemed ready to kill him.

"Let's get going then." Yato told them. Kid put on his robe, leaving his holsters where he had placed them and tucked his mask underneath his robe. He would draw to much attention with a skull mask. The four left the rest area and headed towards Tenjin's shrine. The walk there was mainly Yato giving an explanation on who Tenjin is. Kid slightly knew but it's better to have more knowledge than simple pits and pieces. They soon arrived to Tenjin's shrine entrance.

"Tenjin." Yato said

The god of knowledge suddenly appeared through teleportation.

"You finally got here, I called a while ago." Tenjin said as he smoked his pipe.

Tenjin than noticed Kid and was confused of his odd appearance.

"Who are your friends?" Tenjin asked slightly cautious of Kid.

"How should I explain this?" Yato spoke out loud as he scratched his head.

Kid stepped up "It is an honor to meet you Tenjin." Kid bowed to the god of knowledge. Tenjin was slightly surprised to see this.

"I am Lord Death the Kid, and this is my Death Scythe Soul Eater. We are not from this world, believe it or not and Yato actually saved Soul so I've decided to come and help him deal with these phantoms." Kid explained

Tenjin wore a very serious expression, he was a wise god who has lived thousands of years but he's never heard that before. Even though Tenjin was very doubtful he didn't see any indication that Kid was lying.

"This is a very irrational explanation yet you don't seem to be lying so tell me do you have any proof?" Tenjin asked

"Yes… where are am from, I run a school known as The DWMA where humans who can turn into weapons, much like your regalia, are taught on how to protect the world. My friend Soul, is not just a weapon but one of the most powerful, he's my personal Death Scythe." Kid motioned toward Soul who also stepped up.

Tenjin simply stared at the boy who also had a very strange appearance. He was about to ask him what he meant when Soul shared a nod with Kid. Soul than stretched out his hand as it lit a bright blue light.

Tenjin stared with wide eyes along with his hidden shinki.

Soul arm had transformed into a black and red blade which was split in between by zig-zag like patterns soon enough he was engulfed by a blue light which was now taking the formation of a staff like weapon. The light, now taking a weapon type form, spun in front of Kid he wore an indifferent appearance. Soon enough Kid grabbed the spinning light which now held a more distinctive shape of a scythe, and twirled it between his fingers. Yato and Yuki also looked with interest and amazement.

Kid finished twirling it and propped it on his shoulder causing the light to fade revealing a red and black scythe. The blade was red and black while the staff-like haft was white with a gold ring at the bottom.

Tenjin stood in front of Kid and Soul's weapon form, Tsuyu along with the "Tenjin sisters" appeared, astonished by what they saw.

"You're a god?" Tenjin finally spoke.

"Yes but not from this world. I am the only god back in my world, I am the God of Death." Kid declared. This surprised Tenjin and his shinki, since they have never met a shinigami before.

"You are a shinigami, I've never seen one, and I must say that I am rather interested." Tenjin spoke now removing his pipe.

"Makoto." He stated as his pipe glowed and left his hands, it soon became a young-looking girl.

"Nice meeting you, I'm Mayu." She stated with a bow.

"Do you believe me now?" Kid asked.

"You did put give a good argument so you came to help Yato with the phantoms." Tenjin said

"Yes, Yato saved Death Scythe from falling to his death yesterday so I wish to help and it can also be my fault for all the phantoms appearing at once." Kid told Tenjin

"So you are the people who fell through the hole." Tenjin confirmed

"Yes we are and as of now we are simply waiting for our friends back in our world to find a way to get us back." Kid explained

"You're basically stuck here." One of the Tenjin sisters said.

"In a way yes." Kid confirmed

Tenjin looked at Kid before taking out a five yen coin "Here you go." He stated before tossing to Yato who easily got it.

"Your wish has been heard loud and clear!" Yato exclaimed like he usually does

"Sekki." He stated making Yuki transform into a katana.

"Let's go then." With that he jumped towards the location of the phantoms.

"His weapon form is pretty cool." Soul commented from within his weapon form.

"It is interesting, anyways let's go." As Kid said that his skull jets appeared, they powered up and he flew after Yato.

"Did he just fly away?" Mayu asked

"It seems he did. Our new friend seems to be full of surprises." Tenjin stated genially surprised by Kid's abilities.

* * *

**A/N Here's another chapter hope you liked it, the next chapter (which should be up later today, if I don't get lazy) Is much better and much longer.**

**I've actually read more of the Noragami manga and decided to use regalia and shinki.**


	6. Battle

**A/N Here is another chapter filled with a little more action. I don't own Noragami or Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Third Person**

Yato and Kid sliced through several phantoms, Kid flying through the air while Yato jumped from building to building killing any phantom in sight. Kid had now lifted his hood and put on his mask, giving him his Lord Death appearance.

To Kid most of the phantoms looked like giant stingrays flying through the sky while other looked like blobs of mass with several eyes.

Yato dealt with most of the phantoms on the ground while Kid took to the air for obvious reasons.

"These phantoms are hideously asymmetrical." Kid told Soul as he used him to slice through a giant bird-like phantom with several misplaced eyes.

"I agree with them being ugly. They are like something you see in a movie." Soul agreed.

"They are seemingly easier to kill than evil humans, and these phantoms can't become Kishin." Kid stated as he sliced another flying phantom in half and then quickly turning to slice another phantom who charged at him.

"Still making someone want to die is totally uncool." Soul remarked as Kid twirled him and then was used to cut a "bird" phantom's neck causing it to disappear.

"I haven't been this active in the field lately." Kid said

"You've been too busy with keeping the peace and reaper training." Soul recalled

Yato sliced a giant frog phantom with Sekki, killing the last one in his area. He looked back at Kid who was fighting several phantoms in the air with his scythe.

"Could you believe we're fighting with Death himself?" Yato asked his shinki.

"No and I never would imagine a shinigami running a school." Yuki answered as Yato sliced another frog phantom.

"That was a surprise but he seems qualified to, I mean look at him." Yato said as he looked at Kid who was flying and slicing through phantoms without a problem. Even though Kid killed several phantoms they seem to continue without stop.  
"Hey, watch out!" Yato was brought out of his thoughts by Yuki's voice shouted at him from his shinki form. Yato turned back to see a blob with several eyes nearly engulfing him.

"Shit!" Yato said before jumping back landing on top a street lamp.

Soon more phantoms joined the big blob

"You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun! With my advent, I, the Yato god, lay waste with the Sekki and expel thy vast defilement!" Yato shouted as he ran his finger towards the tip of the sekki lighting it up as his finger passed. When he finished his sword glowed as if reflecting a bright light.

Yato jumped towards the phantoms "Rend!" He yelled as with one slice killed all of them.

He landed behind them as they burst.

"Well that's all of them down here." Yato stated as he turned back only to see a group of phantom quickly surrounding Kid faster than he could kill them.

"He's being overwhelmed!" Yato shouted as he jumped on a building intending on helping Kid

"Damn they are surrounding us." Kid said as he continued killing phantoms having no effect in clearing them.  
"This could be a problem, what are we going to do they just keep coming." Soul said.

"I could try something I've trained with but it could go wrong." Kid indicated

"Well it's probably better than dying in a different world." Soul said

Kid thought about what he was going to do and finally decided "Here goes nothing." As he said this he pulled his head back slightly, golden particles seemingly being sucked into the eye sockets of his mask.

Kid then aimed his head towards the phantoms in front of him releasing a giant ball of what seemed to be golden electricity lit up the area.

"What the hell!" Yato exclaimed as he saw the electricity evaporate every phantom around Kid and even killed any phantoms close to Kid in strands of electricity.

When it died down Kid was still flying there but his jets seemed to be failing as they would turn on and off as he descended.

Kid held his head trying to knock himself out of his daze caused by the shockwave he just used.

"Kid you alright?" Soul asked

"Yeah, just never used shockwaves to that capacity before, I think I burned my eyes." Kid stated as he landed on a building still slightly dazed.

Soul transformed back to his human formed and went over to stand next to Kid who had taken off his mask. Soul noticed Kids eyes were red along with the area around them which were seemed to be red as if sun-burned.

Kid rubbed his eyes, attempting to open them without feeling pain. Kid slightly open his eyes but found he could only squint slightly without feeling pain.

"I've seen that power before, your father used it when the Kishin was revived." Soul acknowledged

"Back in our world, I was working on controlling and mastering the shockwaves but I'm still far from it." Kid stated with half opened eyes.

Yato landed seeing Soul and Kid. He then noticed Kid's eyes.

"What happened to you?" He asked

"Shockwaves, that bright light you just saw caused this. Let's just say I haven't mastered it yet." Kid answered still struggling to open his eyes fully.

"Are you okay?" Yato asked

"My healing ability should have it healed, it might take longer than usual since this isn't a normal injury but within time it'll heal." Kid confirmed as he put his mask back on which also had slight burn marks around the eye sockets.

"At least these shockwaves killed all the phantoms here." Yato said as he looked around and in truth all phantoms were gone. Kid also noticed this.

"I guess that's done job well done Yuki and thanks for helping you two, I doubt we could have done this without you." Yato thanked as he smiled.

"Wait what about the other portal, it should have attracted phantoms." Kid said

"It probably did but I am sure Bishamon is taking care of that area."

As Yato said this Bishamon was riding her lion and shooting phantoms when she suddenly sneezed.

"That was odd." She thought.  
"Veena, hopefully you aren't getting sick." Kazuma said.

Bishamon simply ignored it as she continued killing phantoms.

"Let's head back that took longer than I thought it would. It's nearly two." Yato stated.

"Liz and Patty should have already woken up by now." Kid added.

"Kid are you there?"

Daikoku turned towards the projection only to see a pink haired girl wearing what seemed a hat with ears and a matching robe.

"Lord Death?" Stein also appeared seeming confused as to why Kid wasn't there.

Daikoku decided to deal with the situation since Liz and Patty were taking a bath.

"Hello again Mr. Stein, but Lord Kid isn't here at the moment." Daikoku walked up to the projection.

"Oh Daikoku, where did Lord Death go?" Stein asked.

"He's off helping another god deal with some phantoms." Daikoku responded

Stein simply stared at Daikoku while Kim simply stood in confusion "Stein who is this?" Kim decided to speak up.

"This is Daikoku, he's been helping the others out, while they are in their world." Stein explained

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Mr. Daikoku." Kim bowed

"No need to be formal, besides it wasn't my decision in the first place, my master Kofuku was generous enough to let them stay." He explained

"If Lord Death isn't there, what about Death Scythe?" Stein asked

"He also went along with him, like I said they went to help get rid of phantoms." Daikoku told them.

"Liz and Patty?" Stein simply asked

"They are currently taking a bath." Daikoku simply answered.

"So nobody is there to talk to us?" Stein asked.

"Sorry but no, I am the only one here besides my master Kofuku." Daikoku reassured.

"Can we speak with your master?" Stein asked.

"Yes of course." Daikoku went back to fetch his master. Stein and Kim waited a minute or so until a pink haired girl walked up to the projection. Kofuku walked up with a smile on her face, she had changed out of her pajamas and was now in her usually attire.

"Hiiiii!" Kofuku greeted with a very happy expression.

"Hello Ms. Kofuku." Stein greeted with a monotone voice.

"Hi." Kim said also wearing a smile.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Kofuku. I'm Professor Franken Stein and this is the witch Kim Diehl and I would personally like to thank you for allowing Lord Death to stay at your home." Stein told Kofuku

"No, no need to thank me. It's alright, anyone would have helped Kiddo-chan." Kofuku said with her usual personality.

Daikoku once again seemed to twitch at the name.

"Kiddo-chan?" Stein and Kim said in unison with equally confused tones.

"Yes that is what milady, Kofuku, calls Lord Kid. She tends to give people nicknames when she get comfortable." Daikoku explained.

"I see so Lord Death befriended another god so easily. He'll have no problem than if he gets help from the gods in your world. Thank you." Stein said

"Kiddo-chan has nice friends." Kofuku told Daikoku who nodded in agreement.

"You should probably stay clear of Kid, he can be a pervert." Kim suddenly said remembering when Kid burst into the girls' shower, simply "wanting to make them bathe quicker". It is true Kid had no intention on peeping but Kim still sees him as a pervert even if told otherwise.

When Daikoku seemed to physical flinch.

"Really? Oh even Kiddo-chan is a pervert." Kofuku simply passed it by, seemingly joking.

"Calm down Kim, don't go saying misunderstanding things about Lord Death. Simply because he charged into the girls' showers doesn't mean he is a pervert." Stein said with a joking smile.  
Kim was blushing "Stein I purposely didn't tell them why, I think he's a pervert!" Kim shouted.

Daikoku once again flinched "He's a pervert but he doesn't seem like one but maybe he is hiding it. If he even tries to peep on milady, I don't care if he is the god of death, and I'll kill him" Daikoku started thinking.

"Don't worry about what she said, Lord Death was under very frustrating situation, we all were actually but these girls decided to take a long shower and he decided it would be best to rush in there and attempt to help." Stein explained calming Daikoku down.

"You said they are dealing with "phantoms" would you mind explaining what they are?" Stein curiosity was burning to know what these "phantoms" were.

"I'm actually slightly interested as well so we might as well talk until Kid gets here." Kim added

"Basically, phantoms are beings from the afterlife, which come to the land of the living to cause trouble. They influence those who are alive and make them depressed and doubtful of their lives. Phantoms also corrupt dead souls, making more phantoms. They also posses the ability to "blight" gods and shinki which could kill them." Daikoku fully explained the phantoms.

"Interesting, I wouldn't mind dissecting phantoms, if it were possible." Stein gained a glint in his glasses as he said this.

"You and dissecting things. You should get another hobby." Kim told Stein.

"I guess I should." Stein said with a bored expression as he turned the screw in his head.

"Oh I needed that bath." Liz was heard making Daikoku, Stein, Kim, and Kofuku's attention to be focused on her.

"Yeah that clean water, really hit the spot." Patty said behind Liz.

Liz and Patty turned to the group "Oh hey everyone, we miss anything?" Liz asked.

"How's it going Liz, Patty?" Kim said as she came into view

"Kim, you're back from the Witch's Realm?" Liz asked as she stepped up, along with Patty.

"Yeah Jacqueline and I came back along with Ox and Harvar who are at the construction site for the MWA."

"Oh Ox, ha, anything happen between you two?" Liz teasingly asked making Kim slightly blush.

"Hahaha Kim loves Ox." Patty teased too

"Liz, Patty good to see you awake now." Kid said as he landed aside with Yato

"Where did you run off?" Liz asked

"Simply passing the time while you wake up, oh and Kim good to see you." Kid answered

"We have news from the Witch Realm and Mabaa will be here shortly as you requested" Kim informed him.

"Alright." Kid stated seriously as the meeting started.

* * *

**Witch Realm**

**Unknown Location**

"Are the preparations ready?" A witch dressed in bear like attire, which indicated her animal theme is a bear, asked.

"Yes Lady Kuma, the evil humans have been rounded up and we are ready to test the madness magic." Another witch who was kneeling said this witch's animal theme seemed to be foxes as she somewhat shared features, like fox ears and whiskers.

The now identified Lady Kuma turned to look at another witch who was standing next to the fox witch. "Yamori, you state the reaper is still alive and the theory is correct, so he is in another dimension." Lady Kuma restated

"Yes, Lady Kuma, I heard the three-star meister Maka Albarn state it herself." Yamori said

"Very good, I had hoped that spell killed the damn reaper but I guess we'll have to go with a different method to get rid of him." Lady Kuma stated.

"Lady Kuma, we are ready to begin." A witch came up to Kuma's throne-like chair.

"Excellent thank you Aruma. Yamori, Yagi, Kame prepare yourselves." Kuma called for the three witches. Yamori's animal seemed to be a gecko, Yagi's wore a cloak so her animal theme wasn't clear. Kame's animal theme seemed to be that of a turtle.

"It is an honor to accept this mission, Lady Kuma. I will personally enjoy killing that reaper and his death scythes." Yagi stated as she lowered her cloaked hood revealing her animal theme being that of a goat or sheep.

"I'm sure it will be a simple task for you after the operation you led in sending him there in the first place you'll have no problem." Kuma now smiled an evil smile along with Yagi.

The three witches went to stand in the center of the room, while an estimated twenty-five evil humans were brought in all under control of witch magic.

"Start the fusion." Kuma commanded. Several cloaked witched surrounded Yagi, Yamori and Kame and started chanting. A barrier was soon around the three witches, while three eyes, much like the Kishin's, appeared glowing a dark red. The three girls soon started screaming in agony as they were injected with madness.

After a few minutes of agonizing screams as quick as they started they stopped, along with the bright red light.

"Yagi, Yamori, Kame do you understand me." Kuma asked with a serious tone.

"Yes Lady Kuma." All three said in unison.

Kuma smiled evilly "Than you know what you must do, find and stop the reaper along with his death scythes. Destroy anyone who is helping him and destroy that pathetic reaper projection of his." Kuma ordered with a fierce determination

"It will be accomplished Lady Kuma." All three once again said in unison.

"Start with the spell." Kuma instructed

More witches appeared around the evil humans and started chanting. A similar barrier soon appeared around the mind-controlled evil humans and soon a pentagram appeared under both Yagi, Yamori, Kame and the evil humans.

"It is working, the Order of the Pentagram will rule the world!" Kuma shouted making every other witch present shout it glory.

Soon the same hands which disintegrated Kid, Soul, Patty and Liz started touching the three witches and evil humans, transferring them to the other world. Yamori, Kame and Yagi started smiling insane smiles as they were disintegrated into nothing along with the evil humans.

"Your research was a success Lady Kuma, we are one step closer to ruling this pathetic world." Aruma stated as she kneeled.

"Soon we will control everything and everyone. Soon this will be the World of Witches." Kuma shouted once again making every witch shout in glory and praise.

"Next step is taking Mabaa's command, once I do that nobody, not even Death, will be able to stop me." Kuma thought as she smiled a sinister smile.

* * *

**Back in the Noragami World**

"I see so these witches have somehow managed to create magic infused with madness." Kid restated making sure he heard correctly.

"Grand Witch Mabaa's sources have assured this assumption, since many witches we've seen in the past two years who've gone rogue usually died of their own doing, which we now know is madness." Kim confirmed.

For the past two hours or so Kid and his death scythes were briefed in what had happened in the week since they went "missing". Along with Kofuku and Daikoku who simply stayed quiet since they didn't understand most of what they were speaking of. Most of it had been reports of missions from students or three-star meisters including Spartoi. Until the latest report being of the witch's discovery of madness magic.

"This isn't cool, madness infused with magic. These witches could possibly reach the level of Asura which won't end well." Soul added

"I doubt they'll gain that much power before going completely insane, there is no doubt they will gain power but from my understanding of magic and madness, I don't think the two fit together well." Kid stated

"That is something I also believe since most of these witches died of unknown means, well until now anyways." Stein specified

"I can see why Mabaa has been busy." Kid

"Once again she sends her apologizes but also told me to pass on any message." Kim told Kid

"Very well, I want you to not only tell this to Mabaa but the Witch Judge as well so please listen carefully." Kid made sure Kim was ready.

"I'm ready." Kim assured.

"Grand Witch Mabaa, I would personally like to apologize for my absence this past week. I understand you have been busy but I feel this matter must be seen to immediately. As you probably know the MWA's construction has already begun and I've even assigned my personal team Spartoi to oversee its progress and protection. Associated with the MWA's protection, I would wish to know, if it comes to this, does my team Spartoi have permission to use lethal force against the rogue witches. I await your answer." Kid finished his message.

"I will deliver the message as fast as I can." Kim said as she turned a left.

"I'll be leaving too Lord Death, Marie made me promise to cook dinner today so-" Stein stopped talking abruptly "It seems she decided to pay a visit." He stated as he turned revealing Marie holding the hand of a little girl with short blonde hair and olive-green eyes.

"Daddy!" The little girl shouted as she ran towards Stein, slightly stumbling. Stein wore a genuine smile as he saw his daughter ran up to him. Stein crouched down and opened his arms, waiting for his daughter to hug him.

"Hello, Marci." Stein greeted as he picked her up.

"Daddy, Mommy showed me around the city." Marci told her father happily

"Really? I thought you were staying home." Stein turned to Marie.

"I thought you were cooking dinner." Marie stated "angrily"

"Hello Marie, it isn't all Stein's fault. I've occupied his time, sorry." Kid apologized as Marie walked up the mirror/projection with a worried look.

"I've heard about what happened, are you kids alright." Marie asked with full concern in her voice. Even after Kid became Lord Death Marie always worried about every little thing. She was basically everyone's mother.

"Don't worry Marie, cool guys like us, don't go down easily." Soul smiled.

"No need to worry, we do have Lord Death with us." Liz also told her.

"Yeah and we also have big sis!" Patty exclaimed as well.

"Just be careful, you are still in training Kid." Marie reminded him

"This world doesn't seem to have too many threats and we've met really nice people here." Kid motioned toward Kofuku and Daikoku.

"Thank you two for taking care of my former students." Marie said. Daikoku and Kofuku simply nodded with smiles.

"You've grown a bit since last I saw you Marci." Kid turned his attention to the little girl in Steins hands.

"Hi, Mr. Death." She said as she waved with her small hands.

"Oh, she is so cute!" Liz nearly died of how cute Marci was.

After a half-hour of reminiscing Stein decided it was time to leave. By now it was already evening in both worlds. The sun now creating an array of orange color in the sky as went further down.

"Another day gone by." Soul stated

"I miss my giraffe." Patty stated talking about her favorite stuffed animal given to her by Kid.

"We'll just have to live with it until they find a way to bring us back. I apologize but I'll have to ask to stay at your residence again." Kid turned to look at Kofuku and Daikoku.

"No need, Kiddo-chan stay here as long as you need to." Kofuku reassured

"Kiddo-chan?" Liz chuckled

"Kiddo-chan, Kiddo-chan." Patty sang

"Anyways, we should –" Kid stopped mid sentence as he turned to look at the city in the distance.

His weapons knew something was wrong "Kid you okay?" Soul asked

"Is there something wrong? Kofuku asked

"Did anyone else notice it got cloudy all of a sudden?" As Kid mentioned this everyone looked up and what Kid said was true the cloud which was sunny minutes ago was now covered with thick grey clouds.

"This happened yesterday as well but it never started raining." Daikoku added

"It's just strange weather, what is so bad about that?" Soul asked

Kid continued looking at the sky as if waiting for something

* * *

Hiyori walked towards her house after a long day of knitting and making maid outfits for the couple café.

"I wonder how Kid and the others are doing, being in a whole different world is probably tiring." Hiyori thought. "I hope Yato isn't causing them any trouble, I wonder what he did today, and usually I spend Sundays with them." She continued walking not noticing the looming clouds overhead.

"Kid seems to be a god who isn't forgotten but if that's true than people in his world pray for death? That can't be I don't think anyone would pray for that but how can they be so casual as to let the god of death protect their world. He doesn't seem bad but it still strange." Hiyori continued thinking of Kid's death god status.

"He doesn't seem like any shinigami, I've read about, instead of wanting people dead, he wants to protect them and make them prosper." She struggled with her thoughts

Hiyori's cellphone startled her out of her thoughts, she removed it from her pocket. She noticed it was Yama.

"Hi, Yama-chan." Hiyori greeted

"_We've got a problem Hiyori, Ami-chan had something come up so she can't buy the final materials we need for the costumes. She wondered if you and I can buy the material we need"_ Yama explained over the phone.

"I guess I can, I'll meet you at the shopping center." Hiyori agreed. With a final thanks from Yama the phone line was cut.

Hiyori looked up finally noticing the cloud covered sky "That's strange, this happened yesterday too…right before the holes opened." Hiyori suddenly realized this might not be strange weather.

She looked back towards the direction of the shopping center than towards the direction of the Kofuku's shop

"Should I warn them, they probably already know, or should I warn Yama-chan." Hiyori contemplated

The sky suddenly roared with "thunder" as a hole bigger than before split the sky, making any person outside look up in horror and disbelief. Soon after several things were seen falling out of the hole

* * *

"It can't be." Kid whispered

"What's going on Kid?" Soul asked now more worried

"Several kishin-eggs are falling from the sky, I don't know how but they seem to be free falling onto… a very populated area!" Kid used soul perception to see every soul in the area and estimated around two-hundred people, with twenty-five kishin-eggs, pretty much a disaster waiting to happen.

"Wait you mean, demon gods are here?" Daikoku asked being slightly frantic.

Kid didn't answer as he quickly went to put on his holsters and readied his reaper jets.

"All of you transform. We are heading over there!" Kid told his death scythes who quickly complied.

"You two stay here and if you can make sure everyone else stays inside." With that Kid blasted off at full speed towards the kishin-eggs. When he reached altitude he noticed the giant black hole in the sky, seemingly spitting out kishin-eggs.

"Someone is sending them here!" Kid exclaimed as he flew towards the hole.

"You mean the witches are purposing sending evil humans here?" Soul asked from within his scythe form.

"They must have found out I'm still alive so they must have decided this was the best way to finish me off." Kid explained his theory.

* * *

The shopping center was busting with shoppers. Young and old they all shopped happily.

Yama was waiting for Hiyori patiently as she looked through windows of shops randomly. She suddenly heard a loud crash coming from above her, nearly every shopper looked up in horror. Strange looking creatures came crashing down through the glass ceiling. All shoppers quickly ran for cover from the falling glass.

The creatures landed one by one creating a cloud of smoke where they landed from the ground they crushed.

Some shoppers came out of cover to see what had landed.

"More souls." A very eerie voice was heard causing chills to run down everyone's spines. The smoke cleared to reveal human looking disfigured creatures, one could only describe as monsters or demons.

"Need more power." One of the creatures said as its gaze looked over the crowd of people who came out of cover.

In one quick move once of the monster sliced an innocent by stander in half revealing his soul and causing everyone else to yell if fear and panic. The creature than proceeded to grab the soul and eat it.

"More power." It stated.

"How dare you!" Kid yelled as he came down and sliced the evil human in half causing it to simply explode revealing its red soul.

Everyone who hadn't already ran away looked in amazement and fear.

"You think that I'll allow you to simply come to this world and kill innocent humans, never! You cause pain in my world but you won't anymore!" Kid shouted as he sliced two more evil humans with Soul.

"More souls!" They shouted.

Kid was ready to kill each one of them before he sensed all the human souls still in the area.

"Too many people some of them are bound to be injured." Kid thought.

"Soul, I need you to get everyone out of here and deal with the evil humans who landed around the mall." Kid ordered

"On it!" Soul said as her reverted back to his human form once again shocking everyone watching.

"Everyone get out of here! Don't just stand there run towards the exit now!" Soul shouting which made everyone listen and start running towards the exit.

Soul turned back to Kid and nodded as he too ran towards the exit, intending on dealing with the evil humans outside.

Kid saw Soul leave and removed Liz and Patty from their holsters. "You, who seek to defile peace and bring chaos shall be vanquished from this world, even if these aren't the people I swore to protect, I will stay lay down my life for anyone who you seek to destroy." Kid stated this as he pointed Liz and Patty at the evil humans.

"You go Kid." Liz praised

"Woohooo, Kid is awesome!" Shouted Patty.

* * *

"Everyone get away from the area!" A police officer yelled as he motioned for the running people to find a way far from the shopping center. He turned back to see a giant evil human with a ragged mask, flip a cop car as if it was a toy.

"What the hell is happening?" He said as he saw a fellow officer run up to him

"Satsu! Do you what those things are?" The other officer asked with an expression full of fear

"No and frankly I don't want to find out. Just call headquarters tell them to send backup." Satsu told him

"What about the civilians we have no idea how many are still inside." Satsu fellow officer yelled slightly panicking

"Calm down Kei, most civilians seemed to have made it out but some are still exiting so we have to protect them from these monsters." Satsu calmed Kei down.

Kei went to call backup from his car, along with an ambulance and fire department.

The evil human which flipped a car earlier started running towards a group of civilians running out of the center, little did it know one of those civilians was a death scythe.

"Hey get away from them!" Satsu yelled as he shot at the evil human. Gaining its attention Satsu froze as it looked at him "Souls. More power!" It shouted as it was about to charge at Satsu only to be stopped by Soul who walked in front of him

"Hey ugly, you want to eat any of these people's souls. You'll have to get through me." Soul stated as he looked at the evil human.

"What the hell are you doing kid, get away from here!" Satsu yelled only to be ignored as the evil human charged Soul.

Soul simply smiled as a scythe blade appeared from his forearm shocking Satsu.

As the evil human neared Soul jumped into the air and came down on the evil human "Got you now." With that Soul stabbed the monstrosity through the head, killing it. The evil human exploded revealing the red kishin-egg soul.

"One down, many more to go." Soul stated as he grabbed the soul.

"Wait what do I do with the souls? I could eat them, well bottoms up." Soul grabbed the soul and arched his head back with an opened mouth revealing his sharp teeth. He then put the kishin-egg in his mouth as swallowed. "Like always very delicious." He smiled as he said this.

The civilian he saved ran away not really caring what Soul did but Satsu simply stared in amazement and slight disgust. Soul noticed this but only smiled at him.

"MORE POWER!" Another evil human shouted as he rounded the corner followed by three more.

"Come at me then!" Soul shouted as more scythe blades appeared from his arms and back.

"SOULS!" One of the evil humans shouted as all three charged Soul who charged them as well.

Satsu simply stood there amazed at the teenager's abilities and bravery along with being confused. "What the hell is going on today?" He thought as he watched Soul start killing the evil humans.

* * *

Kid dodged a blade as he shot several bullets to an evil human dispersing it leaving a kishin-egg in its place.

Most of the evil humans could transform parts of their bodies into different types of weapons while other simply held some sort of weapon in their hands.

"This is too easy, did they really think these low level evil humans. They must have something else in plan." Kid said this as he put Liz and Patty into two of the evil humans' mouths.

"Why do you always put me in something's mouth?!" Liz shouted

"Don't worry Sis, Kid knows what he's doing." Patty reassured her sister.

Kid shot right their mouths killing them. This leaves about ten evil humans left. "Is this really all they have planned" Kid was brought out of his thoughts by a giant axe coming down on him.

He quickly activated his arm shields.

"I know who you are you're Lord Death but not even you can stop me." It said

"You're the Butcher of Rostov, you have been put on my list. I will sentence your death penalty myself." Kid stated as he pushed the Butcher's knife away from him and quickly shot his head killing the evil human.

"I've noticed most of these evil humans, are on my list." Kid mentioned as he saw a few evil humans he had put on his list not long ago like Citizen O, Asghar the Murderer and The Wolf of Moscow.

"So the witches somehow know my personal list." Kid thought as he shot Citizen O in the chest causing him to shout in pain.

"Which means there is someone feeding them information." Kid now shot Citizen O's headed killing him.

"There are only eight left. Oh eight what a symmetrical number." Kid stated as he thought about his favorite number.

"You can reminisce about the number after we've killed these monsters." Liz scolded Kid

"I guess I'll have to ruin this perfect symmetry." Kid said as he shot another evil human.

"From what I can see, Soul seems to be having no problem with killing the evil humans outside." Kid said as he used his soul perception to monitor Souls location only to see his soul moving around non-stop killing evil humans, he would run out soon.

Unknown to them, the three witches had already fell from the black hole but were using soul protection to block their souls.

Yagi had awaken first out of the three, and was currently flying over the city looking for the reaper projection, keeping both worlds linked.

"Oh where are you, if Yamori is right, Death should be staying with a god from this world." Yagi spoke to herself with a slight insane tone. Ever since being infused with madness Yagi felt as though her power increased greatly.

"I'll kill whoever, harbored that pathetic reaper. They will be named a criminal of the Order of the Pentagram." Yagi smiled madly as she told herself the plan.

"Oh where, oh where can the projection be?" She asked as she looked at the passing neighborhoods below her.

Yagi passed house and house, the gaping holes in the sky had now closes dispersing of the clouds revealing the sky getting darker and darker.

"It's almost night time, well that will make this easier, I'll be able to see that purple light from up here." She stated

"Oh there it is." Yagi smiled a devilish smile as she saw the bright purple light coming from down below her as she descended.

"Ahhh, why did Kiddo-chan leave to suddenly?" Kofuku whined as she drank some tea, served by Daikoku of course.

"You heard what he said kishin have somehow made it into this world, we should stay inside until he comes back." Daikoku told his master

After Kid left, Daikoku had told Kofuku to stay inside as he went around the neighborhood looking for anyone who was outside and quickly warning them to stay inside.

"Kiddo-chan will be okay, I know that, but I'm still worried. He says he is the only god in his word so he must be lonely, in a way he is kind of like Yatty but Yatty still has other gods to relate to while Kiddo-chan has none." Kofuku looked towards the floor now depressed.

"He may be the only god but he has an entire world which looks to him for protection and comfort. He also has those three weapons, they seem to care for him and he seems to care back. Kid may be a shinigami but I don't think death is something he likes. What worries me the most, is their ages; they are teenagers no older than Hiyori and from what they've said, they must have experienced horrors even in their young age which saddens me." Daikoku expressed his opinion

"Daikoku really cares for kids even if they are from another world." Kofuku slightly mocked as she leaned on him.

"This will be fun." Daikoku and Kofuku heard a female voice say as they turned towards the entrance. They saw Yagi confused by her attired which was that of her normal goat theme.

Daikoku quickly got up being cautious, simply having a bad feeling of the situation.

"Kofuku stay here." He told her as he walked towards the witch.

"Daikoku." Kofuku reached for him but he continued walking

"Who are you?" Daikoku asked defensively as he in front of Yagi.

"So you must be one of the reaper's "friends"." She stated with a malicious tone and smile.

"What do you want with Lord Kid?" Daikoku asked with a more menacing expression.

"Oh are you mad? You really are helping Death? He wrapped you around his finger into thinking he is a savior." Yagi stated.

"I don't like you talking to Daikoku like that." Kofuku walked up and stood next to her shinki defending him.

"Another one, Yamori said something about a couple or something, now which one is the god?" Yagi asked

Daikoku and Kofuku slightly stiffened when they heard this neither wanting to answer. They could tell Yagi had malicious intents.  
"Not talking well I was going to kill both of you anyways." Yagi smiled as she raised her hands making skinny cylindrical spears appear floating above her hands. The spears than started glowing a dark red.  
"After I kill you, I'll break that damn projection." Yagi said this as she motioned towards the projection which was still giving live feed of the Death Room.

Yagi suddenly sent the spears towards the two making Daikoku act as quick as he can "Borderline!" He quickly moved his arm across the ground creating the borderline as he now stood in front of Kofuku.

One of the spears rebounded but the other barely made it through making its way to Daikoku's shoulder, impaling it.

"Daikoku!" Kofuku shouted as she rushed to the cringing Daikoku who was now bleeding from his shoulder.

"Stay back milady, I don't know how strong this borderline is, it could collapse any minute." Daikoku told her as he attempted to grab the spear which still impaled his shoulder only to be burned as his hand neared it.

"What the hell?" He asked confused.

"You think you can simply pull it out? That little spike is filled with madness, meaning madness is starting to fill your body." Yagi explained with a wicked smile.

"What?" Daikoku remembered hearing Kid mention madness once but never really asked what it really meant.

"I'll admit, This barrier is rather impressive." Yagi stated as she put her hand on the barrier.

Yagi stepped and produced more spears which were now bigger along with battering rams which resembled the horns of an actual ram.

"With the madness engulfing you, this barrier will weaken more and more." She slightly chuckled as she continued beating on the borderline.

"Kofuku call Yato, he should be done with whatever job he's doing." Daikoku whispered.

Kofuku quickly ran inside and found her phone.

* * *

"These phantoms came out of nowhere!" Yato yelled as he jumped to slice another phantom.

"The clouds from earlier are gone too." Yuki pointed out.

Yato landed on a roof, watching several stingray looking phantoms flying through the air, or surrounding a building.

"This doesn't feel right." Yato stated

He suddenly heard his phone ringing, quickly taking it out of his pocket.

"Hello! Fast, Affordable, and relaiable! Delivery God Ya-

"_Yatty!" _Yato quickly turned serious as he heard the desperation in Kofuku's voice.

"Kofuku, what's wrong?" He asked.

"_Just get over here now!" _Kofuku yelled before she hung-up.

"Kofuku! Damn it why did she have to hang up, these phantoms are going to have to wait." Yato stated as he jumped and ran from building to building heading towards the rest stop.

* * *

Kid disposed of the remaining evil humans with ease and was now frozen as he sensed Yagi's soul.

"There is a witch here." Kid stated with a monotone yet fierce sounding voice

"Her soul seems to be covered with madness, it nearly seems like a kishin-egg." Kid continued observing Yagi's soul. He suddenly saw Daikoku and Kofuku's soul's and realized the witch was at the rest stop.

"She's at the rest stop!" Kid shouted out loud as he blasted his reaper jets flying through the broken glass ceiling. He looked towards the direction of the rest stop, noticing all the sirens coming from in front of the building, "Soul killed the evil humans but I bet he has a lot of explaining to do." Kid thought as he was ready to blast off towards the rest stop but was stopped by an explosion and another witch soul.

"Another one!" Kid exclaimed as turned towards the sound of the explosion only to see smoke now rising.

Kid quickly flew towards the smoke believing the citizen's safety came first. "Sorry, Daikoku, Kofuku." He thought as he now came to view, only to see Soul looking up at a witch who was simply looking at the startled crowd which consisted of police officer, ambulances, fire trucks and news trucks.

"Good thing I have my mask but Soul has been seen." Kid thought before seeing the witch appear red glowing orbs.

Kid realized what they were as he put a giant skull shield above the group of civilians, startling them more.

The witch was about to send the balls of madness towards the crowd when Kid's shield appeared halting her.

"So you are still alive, I don't expect less from the headmaster at the DWMA." She said as she turned to face him.

Kid recognized her as a witch student from the DWMA, one of the first witches to actually agree to go "You are a DWMA student and yet you do this?" Kid asked

"I merely went to the DWMA as a cover as you can now see, and I will always be a witch before anything." She explained.

"You have also succumbed to madness, you have betrayed not only the DWMA but the witches as well and yet you are okay with this?" Kid asked

"With Lady Kuma's research with madness has granted us the power to defeat you and your school." Yamori stated attempting to keep a serious facial expression but slightly failing.

"I can see the madness is slowly engulfing you, you can end this now and we'll find a way to remove this madness. You are still relatively young, you'll probably be forgiven." Kid tried compromising.

"Hehehehe, you can't trick me Death! I will kill you and all these humans! I don't care about being forgiven and it is you who should ask for mercy." Yamori now showing her more insane side told Kid.

"You are only one witch and even with the help of madness, you cannot defeat me." Kid said behind his mask.

"You are an idiot, do you think I would come alone?" She mocked.

The spectators below simply watched the two talk, only getting hearing some of what they were saying. The police men made sure to keep everyone back thanks to Satsu who had instructed them and he being the only officer slightly knowing what was going on they listened.

Soul watched from directly under them catching most of what they were saying. He then noticed a giant turtle shell? Hurdling towards Kid. "Kid! Watch out!" Soul shouted but was too late as the shell impacted sending Kid flying towards a building, crashing through the glass windows.

Everyone in the building jumped out of the incoming reaper's way as he crashed through window destroying whichever desk in his way.

"Three of them. Okay three witches, this will be complicated." Kid stated as got up

"You girls okay?" He asked his weapons.

"What the hell was that?!" Liz asked within her weapon form

"I feel dizzy." Patty stated.

The office workers looked at Kid with mixed feelings, some fear, other interest and some (mainly women) approval at Kids appearance.

"Looks like my mask fell off in the impact." Kid said as he reached towards his face to notice the mask wasn't there.

"That doesn't matter now, everyone across the world will know. Even in their fear those reporters don't leave. Then I guess it is time this world discovers that there is a new god protecting them." As Kid said this he walked past the office workers and headed towards the broken window.

"Everyone here evacuate and get away from the area, there is no telling how far this battle will get." Kid told everyone as he looked back at them, some quickly nodding as they started heading towards the emergency exit.

"Why should we listen to you, freak." A middle aged man stated as he looked at Kid.

Kid simply turned towards him and looked at him slightly causing the man to step back. "I am the only person in this room that knows what is going on, so I am doing this for your own protection." Kid told him. The man simply shut up and followed his co-workers out of the building.

"Girls make the bullets non-lethal, if we could avoid killing them, we could both gain information and keep our promise with the witches."

"Right." Both seriously said in unison.

Kid jumped out of the building and flew towards the witches who waited for him with smiles on their faces.

"Surprised reaper?" Kame asked with a mocking tone

"So they sent three? You really want me dead?" Kid stated with still using a serious tone.

"Did we make you angry, your mask fell off? I'll admit it will be better seeing your actual face when I kill you." Kame told him as she wore a smile.

"I'll give you the same proposal. Surrender and We'll find a way to remove the madness from you." Kid offered only to receive a chuckle.  
"Who would have known Death is so arrogant? You aren't even a fully trained reaper, yet you still think you can defeat us? We have the power of madness, a power that could challenge the Kishin himself." Kame boasted.

Kid lips slightly formed a smile "You believe containing madness makes you a god. Your madness is that of chaos and terror but those aren't the only forms of madness. Yet no matter what time of madness, it will slowly destroy you and you know that." Kid explained.

Yamori and Kame simply floated now turning serious and Kid was right the madness was slowly taking over their bodies, and slowly killing them.

"Lady Kuma's research is absolute, all those other witches that died were simply tests. We are the first success." Yamori stated.

"Even you don't believe that. You say you can control it but you can't. Nobody can control madness." Kid further explained as his smile slightly grew.

Yamori and Kame noticed this slight change in atmosphere in the air "What are you doing reaper?!" Yamori asked only receiving a smile from the god of death

"Even if you infiltrated the DWMA, you haven't collected enough information. I can also use madness." Kid revealed as he wore a full blown smile which creepily curled at the tips.

"I contain the Madness of Order and you are terrorizing this world and plan on destroying mine. You are in the way of order." Kid said this as his clothing started changing revealing his usual attire when using madness. All black shirt with a frill type tie, and six symmetrically placed rectangles on his upper torso area. His robe now had a more insane look to it as it seemed to move on its own, instead of having its usual collar, it now had a lifted collar and instead of having a robe like appearance it had more of a cape appearance.

The witches stared at Kid along with any human present, all at awe and his now frightening appearance

"What is he doing? Maka isn't here to keep his madness at bay." Soul thought as he looked at the madness using death god.

"_Kid you know you can't go on in this form, for long periods." Liz warned_

"_I wouldn't want Kid being crazy and scary." Patty also expressed her opinion_

"_I know but maybe they'll back down, now knowing I also contain madness." Kid explained._

"So shall we continue?" Kid asked still smiling his insane smile.

"The reaper uses madness? Well isn't this a pleasant surprise so you aren't so different from the Kishin." Kame stated

"Comparing me to that filth is such a disgrace and it disgust me. You are lucky I still have some sanity if I didn't you would have already been killed." Kid told them.

"Simply because you have some madness doesn't mean your all powerful you stup-" Kame was cut short as a powerful kick sent her soaring

"You speak too much and your asymmetry annoys me." Kid said as he went to knee Yamori and aimed Liz on her head. "I didn't want to do this." Kid said only to fly back as Kame send a shell downward attempting to smash Kid's head.

"You interrupted me and I don't like that." Kame said

"They aren't backing down, next plan is to attempt to subdue them." Kid thought

"Now it's our turn." Yamori stated as she used her magic to spawn more madness bombs above her hands. Kame prepared more shells ready to attack.

"It begins." Kid thought as both he and the witches charged each other beginning the fight which is being viewed by nearly all of Japan.

* * *

A spear grazed Yato as he charged Yagi who also seemed to have been cut by Yato. Yato attempted to cut Yagi's arm but quickly dodged another spear aimed at his stomach.

"You gods aren't at all impressive, and this world looks to you. Pathetic." Yagi mocked making Yato angry.

"I could show you what I can do if you stop trying to spear right through me!" Yato shouted as he swung Sekki at her only for her to block with a spear around her hand.

"Why the hell are you trying to stop that projection?" Yato asked again only to receive a smile

Yagi produced another spear and went to stab Yato's arm, only to have him kick her back.

"I can barely land a hit." Yato stated

Kofuku had cared for Daikoku, who started sweating more as the madness spread through his body.

"Daikoku doesn't seem to be doing so well." Yuki said

"Yuki we might end this soon but I need to know are you ready to kill someone again?" Yato asked Yuki.

"Yes." His sekki answered.

* * *

Hiyori made it to the shopping center still in her body noticing the blockade formed around the entrance. She also noticed several news vans behind the blockade with cameramen filming something above them. Hiyori followed their gazes only to see Kid fighting two women. He used both Liz and Patty.

"You can't come through here." A police officer told her from behind the blockade  
"My friend was here, she should have been inside." Hiyori explained taking her eyes off the reaper.

"Most civilians made it out of the building but some could still be inside." The officer told her.

"Hiyori-chan!" Yama's voice yelled as she run up and glomped the surprised girl.

"Yama-chan, I am so glad you're safe." Hiyori sighed in relief

"Can you believe what's going on? People with super powers fighting right here in front of us." Yama said as she watched Kid fighting through the air, while Soul remained on the ground.

"It's dangerous here we should leave." Hiyori stated but was interrupted by an explosion caused by Yamori's madness bombs.

"They are still standing tall, be my have to go lethal." Kid said as he flew towards Kame sending a kick her way.

"Are you sure? The treaty forbids us to hunt or kill witches." Liz reminded

"I know but this is our only way to protect these people. I am sure they won't stop with me, they probably will kill every being in this world out of fun. Their souls have also been engulfed by madness." Kid explained as he looked at their souls

"I'll stop using madness, and I'll use Soul to finish them, it seems. I'll let The Witch Council choose my punishment when I get back." As Kid said this he put Liz and Patty in their holsters and stopped using his madness.

He looked down at Soul "Soul transform!" He shouted. "Alright!" Soul shouted back as he transformed and headed up to Kid's opened hand.

Kid grabbed the pole shaped light, revealing it as a scythe. Everyone once again watched in awe and shock, the news reporters basically commentating on everything they were seeing as the cameramen filmed.

Kid grabbed Soul with both hands as he flew towards the witches. He hit Yamori with the blade-less side of the scythe, sending her downward and quickly lifted the scythe above his head bringing it down attempting to slice Kame in half. The scythe blade was next to her neck but was stopped by shell-looking armor covering her skin.

"What!" Kid said in surprise as he was forced to move back due to Kame attempting to hit him with a spell.

Kid charged Kame again, aiming for all her weak points only for the blade to be stopped by her shell-like armor. He swung Soul towards to her lower stomach, but it was blocked quickly so he instantly twirled Soul around attempting to slice the other side only to have it blocked.

"You'll never be able to pierce through my shell armor, even with Death Scythe." Kame told him as Kid continued swinging Soul at Kame but failing to land a hit. Kid suddenly sensed Yamori coming up behind him, quickly thinking he send Soul twirling out of his hand into Kame, causing it to be blocked but still giving him enough time to pull out Liz and Patty and use them to shoot he oncoming Yamori sending her backwards again. Soul bounced off Kame and was whirling through the air. Kid quickly got Soul and charged Kame once again, bringing down the scythe, Kame formed armor around her arm blocking the scythe blade once again.

Kid pressed harder against the armor hoping it would break "I've noticed you animal theme is a turtle. This armor is quiet the nuisance." Kid told Kame as he pressed against the armor making her arm come closer to her arm.

"Getting frustrated? You should just give up, my shell armor is impenetrable." Kame told him

Yamori once again attempted to sneak up against Kid this time with a madness bomb around her right hand. Kid had sensed her soul nearing and was waiting for his chance to finally strike one of the witches.

Yamori was right behind Kid as she aimed to push the bomb into Kid's head, only to have him to dodge to the left making Yamori miss. She noticed this and dispersed the madness bomb before she hit Kame.

"Now's my chance." Kid thought as he turned Soul's blade around making it press against Yamori's side. "I am terribly sorry." Kid muttered as his grip on Soul tightened as his right arm extended to its full length bringing the scythe blade through the gecko witch.

Kame simply watched with wide eyes as Yamori's body was split in two, her body floated for a few seconds until it finally burst leaving only a soul.

"You had great potential and you wasted it." Kid stated as he extended his arm. He then stored Yamori's soul in his body.

The crowd too watched in shock, most had expected a gory scene but only saw Yamori's body disappear which also frightened them.

"He killed her." Hiyori muttered as he watched Kid who was floating, holding Soul.

"He really is the god of death. He killed her without blinking." She thought.

"Did you say something Hiyori-chan?" Yama asked

Hiyori simply ignored her as he stared up at the death god.

"How dare you! You reaper! All you like is killing us witches. That is why we can never be in peace for you will always continue killing us!" Kame shouted in anger, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"God of Death! I WILL ENJOY KILLING YOU!" Kame shouted insanely as her body started changing. The shell armor started covering her skin completely, and her neck slightly got longer.

Everyone heard her yell and call Kid the god of death, some gasped other simply stood their confused.

"It can't be." Kid muttered as he watched her form change.

Kid quickly decided to act "Soul let's go!" He shouted.

Soul immediately understood what he meant "Right!"

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" Both Soul and Kid shouted in unison as the wind around them started picking up.

Kame continued to change unaware of Kid's plan.

Kid then went full speed towards Kame's changing form "WITCH HUNTER!" He shouted as Soul's blade became a giant multi-colored blade, with a very strange crescent shape. Everyone watching in person and those who watched from their televisions, across Japan marveled at the color of the blade.

Kid swung the Witch Hunter horizontally across attempting to break through the armor. As the blade and armor connected, electricity appeared from the impact.

"Come on!" Kid shouted as he pushed harder against the armor. More and more electricity struck out.

"Why isn't this working? That armor can't be this strong!" Soul shouted from his weapon form.

"I feared this. Her soul has become filled with madness and seems to be a kishin-egg." Kid stated as he continued pressing the Witch Hunter against Kame's side.

"How is that possible?!" Soul shouted

"I don't know this is the first witch to ever contain a kishin-egg." Kid told him. After seeing he wasn't doing any damage, Kid stopped the Witch Hunter and back up.

"That didn't work, we'll have to use a more powerful technique." Kid stated

"Here we go! Again, Soul Resonance!" Kid shouted as he once again charged Kame.

"KISHIN HUNTER!" As Kid shouted causing an error to erupt throughout the area. This time the giant multi-colored blade disappeared and Soul scythe appearance changed completely. The blade now had piano keys much like when Maka killed the Kishin and the entire body was now black.

"Using such a powerful move on her, isn't this too much?" Soul asked

"There has never been a witch with a kishin-egg, so we must take precautions and make sure we rid the world of this evil." Kid explained

This time he went to stab Kame's abdomen, but like before the impact only created electricity.

"Soul play!" Kid shouted.

"Right" As Soul said this a piano appeared in front of him within his weapon form and he pressed down on the keys.

Kid noticed the armor start cracking "We have to press harder." Kid thought as he did just that.

"I will kill you." Kame grabbed Kid's neck and started strangling him. Even though he was being strangled Kid still held tight to Soul and continued pressing it harder against her armor.

"You are gone! You are not a witch anymore, you've been overrun by madness, and this is the only way to set you free!" Kid said through choked breaths.

"The new world will be ruled by witches and your precious DWMA won't exist anymore." Kame continued strangling Kid.

"Your… time is up." Kid said this as he finally broke through the armor puncturing Kame. Kame stopped strangling Kid which allowed him to grab Soul with both his hands. He proceeded to slice upward through Kame's body. Her body started splitting and soon disappeared leaving a red witch shaped soul.

"The first witch kishin-egg." Kid stated as he floated downward with the soul. The soul stopped two feet above the ground and Kid landed.

"This madness magic is really dangerous." Kid said as he landed

He grabbed the witches red soul, slightly intrigued by this new discovery. "A new type of witch and kishin-egg. Better keep this soul in safe keeping." Kid said this as he stored the soul away in his reaper body.

"Excuse me." Kid turned to see Satsu along with several police officers behind him, all visibly cautious as they neared him. Kid noticed his mask was in Satsu's hands.

"I believe this belongs to you." Satsu stated as he shakily gave Kid his mask.

"Thank you, I hope everyone in the center got out alright." Kid told Satsu as he put his collar together, pulled up his hood and put on the mask.

"Some people gained some bruises and scrapes but no one got badly injured. That's thanks to you and your friend…there." Satsu stated this as he motioned to Kid's scythe.

"We are glad, we got here in time but I have to go now." Kid said this as he powered up his reaper jets already rising to the sky.

"Wait…who are you guys, what is your name?" Satsu asked this as Kid was about to fly away. Kid's expressionless mask looked down at Satsu, which slightly frightened the officer, even if it was a mask, with Kid's all black clothing and scythe, it really gave him a chill.

"You can call me Lord Death the Kid, as for who we are, you can see us as your protectors. Goodbye." With that Kid blasted off towards the rest stop leaving baffled officer along with baffled spectators present and baffled spectators all over Japan.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter. It was initially going to be two separate chapter but oh well here you go.**


	7. Aftermath

**A/N Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy sorry for the wait. I usual start another chapter when the idea pops into my head so thank you for being patient. I don't own Noragami or Soul Eater**

* * *

**Third Person**

Kid flew towards the rest stop hoping the darkness of night would keep him hidden. After the sudden reveal of who he is, several reporters crowded the police officers, especially Satsu. Kid looked towards the rest stop with his soul perception, realizing Yato had taken care of the other witch.

"_It looks like we are found out." _Soul said through wavelength communication.

"_I know, usually I wouldn't have a problem but I am cautious as to how the humans of this world will react to a god of death." _Kid replied

"_Kid shouldn't we be heading to the rest stop faster? Didn't you say there was a witch there?" _Liz spoke

"_Yato seems to have gotten there and dealt with her. She isn't dead but she is slowly dying."_ Kid answered.

"_Yato dealt with the witch?" _Patty asked this time

"_Soul and I have actually seen him fight. He is very skilled in combat." _Kid confirmed

"_Yuki's weapon form is pretty cool." _Soul commented

Kid flew closer to the rest stop now seeing Daikoku's borderline. "They must have placed that barrier."

Kid arrived only to see both Yato and the witch laying a few feet away from each other, both injured quite badly. Yato noticed Kid and smiled a bloody smile.

Kid landed next to Yato "I am terribly sorry for having you fight her." Kid apologized as he stood in front of Yato.

"You were busy, besides this wasn't that hard of a fight." Yato stated as he lifted himself with Yuki/Sekki who was also injured.

"It is very impressive that you fought a high level witch and one engulfed by madness at that. I am also grateful you didn't kill her, so thank you." Kid told Yato who was now standing.

"It isn't my place to kill an enemy who isn't mine in the first place. I was simply protecting some friends of mine." Yato said this as he looked towards the rest stop.

Kid looked for Kofuku and Daikoku's soul, only to be surprised by Daikoku's which was being slowly being filled with madness.

A while before Kid had arrived Daikoku went inside under the suggestion of Kofuku. Inside he has been fighting to stay conscious, but was slowly failing. He was also struggling to keep the borderline up, wasting all his energy.

"Inform them that this fight is over but I still have to talk with her." Kid told Yato as he look towards the dying witch who was unconscious.

Yato took at his phone and quickly called Kofuku, informing her that it is safe to release the borderline. After hanging up, a few seconds passed before the borderline was brought down, allowing Daikoku to stop struggling with it. Yato slightly struggled to get inside of the rest stop but eventually made it in where Kofuku started tending to his wounds.

Kid walked towards the unconscious witch who obtained several injuries from Yato's sekki. Kid simply looked at her and her soul seeing it completely engulfed by madness, also seeing the madness killing her at the same time.

Kid planted Soul on the ground, creating a loud *clank* noise startled and waking the witch.

She noticed Kid standing over her, holding on to his death scythe ready to strike if she tried anything, but she simply smiled.

"Hello… Death…so you have come to end me?" She mocking asked.

Kid simply kept a straight face "You are already dying so killing you right away will be pointless. Who are you?" Kid asked.

"So you'll be integrating me during my last moments? How pathetic. I also assume you killed the others since you are here before me." She asked

"They forced my hand. I tried to compromise but they denied every offer. I also tried to subdue them but they were too far gone; killing them was the only way of saving them from total insanity." Kid explained making her scowl.

"Lies, LIES!" She yelled but stopped as she coughed up blood. Kid hadn't noticed a stab wound in her lower stomach.

As she stopped coughing she looked at Kid "You killed them because you were afraid of our power. Madness was the only way to beat you and you can't have anyone more powerful than you. You greedy bastard." She stated

"Even though you say that, you know the madness is killing you. It has killed all the witches who tried to use madness so you aren't any exception." Kid told her.

"We are Lady Kuma's first success, we were send here to kill you and ,we would have, if you didn't have your fucking Death Scythes." She stated

"Lady Kuma? I assume she is the one leading you. She is also the one who created the madness magic." Kid looked as her for confirmation.

"Don't you dare speak her name! She is our savior and she will bring the world to its knees." She said getting angry.

"She is killing off more and more of your kind. Testing this madness on them which ultimately kills them and you don't care?"

"All trial and error. Wouldn't you make sacrifices to bring victory?"

"When fighting, there will always be casualties but I would never kill off any of my people simply to test a better way to win. That is greedy behavior."

"And you are the greediest, damn reaper. Even now you get information from a dying witch. I thought you wanted to make peace. I laugh at that pitiful dream, it would never be possible. Witches, and humans co-existing is the stupidest idea the DWMA ever came up with and the stupidest thing you said. Your father raised an idiot, what else to expect when your father is a reaper."

"Enough! You can insult me all you want but if you even try to insult my father… I can't guarantee the safety of your soul." Kid threatened with clear anger

"See, I doubt I'm the first you've said that to. Anyone who opposes you, insults you, or shows any sign of power, you destroy."

"I work for peace and order and I will befriend anyone who uses their power for just that but you don't seek peace or order; only destruction."

As Kid and Yagi spoke, Kofuku and Yato had walked out hoping Kid would help with Daikoku since he knew about the madness. Yato left a resting Yuki beside Daikoku. They noticed them speaking and waited but couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"Is that why you killed your brother?" She stated smirking as she saw Kid physically freeze. Kofuku and Yato heard this and slightly wondered what she meant.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"How do you know about that?"

"We know more than you think reaper. You might not know it but several witches from that time have betrayed Mabaa and given us very valuable information."

"We had no other choice and you know that. That Kishin would have destroyed everything even witches and I would never in my entire life call him my brother. We may be from the same soul of the same father but he is not my brother." Kid stated with anger and fury in his eyes.

Yato and Kofuku heard this revelation, slightly startled them "Having to kill his father, only to gain power to kill his brother. What the hell has he been through? What the hell have they been through" Yato thought.

"So defensive. Is it really such a hard thing to talk about….. It seems it is…." Yagi's breaths got quieter and shorter.

"You are going to die now, any last comments?" Kid asked

"Long…L.. wit-" Yagi never finished her sentence as she died, leaving her body stiff.

"I have to collect her soul." Kid stated as he raised Soul above his head and brought it down. As the blade of the scythe punctured her torso, her body slowly disintegrated in black mass. When it was fully gone it revealed her red witch soul.

"There is the last witch." Kid stated as he collected her soul.

Kid turned to see Kofuku and Yato still standing there "I assume you heard that?" He asked

"We are sorry we didn't mean to eavesdrop." Yato answered.

"It is alright, though not many people know so I trust you to not speak of… The Kishin's identity." Kid stated as he walked up to them.

"Kiddo-chan, can you help Daikoku?" Kofuku asked

"I sensed he has madness, please take me to him." As Kid said this Soul transformed back along with Liz and Patty.

Kofuku took them to Daikoku who was now laying down and still fighting to keep consciousness.

"Good to see…you are safe." Daikoku stated.

Kid noticed the spear which was still in Daikoku's shoulder, immediately feeling the madness emitting from it. Kid looked back towards the pained Daikoku "Listen Daikoku, I am going to have to remove this spear since it is the source of all the madness, which is storming your body." Kid informed him as he crouched down.

"I've… tried but…it burned me." Daikoku told Kid.

"It must be the madness, I'll have to use a different method to pull it out." As he said this Kid raised his hand slightly and several shadow skull arms appeared from it. He maneuvered them towards the spike, making them wrap around it.

Kid stood up and looked at the laying Daikoku "Now this is probably going to hurt…a lot. More so since this isn't something you have dealt with and it is madness." Kid stated. Daikoku simply nodded while Kofuku sat by his side.

"Kid, isn't there a, I don't know, less painful method?" Liz asked

"There could be but this is the fastest way of pulling it out. The madness will burn… a lot, even when I pull it out, so prepare yourself Daikoku." Kid answered and explained as he looked at the shinki. Kofuku grabbed Daikoku's hand.

"Okay on the count of eight." Kid said

Daikoku was confused as to why they had to count to eight but didn't say anything as he waited for Kid to start.

"Eight" Kid suddenly said as he started pulling, it was strangely stuck more than he thought it would be.

"AAAAHHHH!" Daikoku roared at the sudden pain throughout his entire body especially his shoulder.

Everyone simply cringed at the sound and at the state this usual calm man was in.

"Damn, it seems to have latched itself. Somehow." Kid said as the skull arms pulled more only slightly moving the spear.

Daikoku yelled in pain more and more. Unknown to them, a certain god of war and warriors was heading their way.

"Veena, I know you said you wanted to seek an augury, with Lady Kofuku but is that really what you are doing?" Kazuma asked

"Yes, with all the phantoms around lately, I don't want more vents opening up without me noticing." Bishamon stated as she rode Kuraha and neared the rest stop.

"That might be but I am sure you simply want to go and ask about that new god we fought yesterday." Kazuma told her master.

"Kazuma." Bishamon said with a warning tone making Kazuma quickly be quiet.

They finally arrived at Kofuku's house not knowing what was taking place inside.

"This is strange, Lady Kofuku is usually outside." Bishamon stated as she got off Kuraha. She then noticed the reaper projection baffled as to how she didn't see the purple glowing thing before.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Bishamon heard Daikoku scream, quickly drawing her attention away from the projection.

"Isn't that Lady Kofuku's shinki?!" Kazuma said making Bishamon quickly call for her weapons.

"Karuha, Kazuha." She said as the two twin pistols appeared in her hands and she rushed into the home.

Kid had managed to get the spear half way out of Daikoku's shoulder, the pain still getting worse.

"It is nearly out, hold on!" Kid shouted. Everyone watched from the sidelines as Kid tried his best to pull it out as painless as possible, completely failing.

Bishamon suddenly burst into the room startling all its inhabitants.

"Oh no." Liz mumbled

"It's the asymmetrical girl." Patty stated

"It's you!" Bishamon shouted

"Now's not the time!" Kid shouted as Bishamon shot bullets towards him.

"Sorry Daikoku!" Kid shouted as the skull arms quickly yanked the spear out of Daikoku shoulder making him shout out in pain, louder than before. Kid moved back as the bullets passed him and hit the wall.

"Bisha stop!" Kofuku yelled making the war god suddenly stop.

"Lady Kofuku this scoundrel-

"Enough, Kiddo-chan is helping Daikoku! I know you are angry but he isn't who you think he is!" Kofuku shouted

"He is the cause of those vents in the sky and all the phantoms around lately!" Bishamon shouted.

"Kid actually felt really bad about that so he helped Yato in dealing with them." Soul told her.

"Who the hell are you?" Bishamon shouted

"I'm Lord Death's cool death scythe, Soul Eater." Soul answered as he pointed at himself, while smiling.

"Soul, I don't think now is the time to introduce your "cool" self. Besides you were just doing that because she's half naked." Liz said

"Soul is a pervert!" Patty shouted.

"Hey don't tell me Maka has told you stories again! It is always Blair's fault anyways!" Soul shouted at the two sisters.

Bishamon and the shinki with her simply watched in confusion.

"All of you be quiet, we have more important matters to attend to. Ms. Bishamoten if you can please wait, I'll explain who I am and what I am doing here later." Kid looked at Bishamon who simply scowled.

"I will listen in respect for Lady Kofuku." Bishamon said as she turned to see the injured Yato who was nervously smiling. She shot him a death glare, which held full intention of harming.

Kid crouched down to the now unconscious Daikoku "I am sorry but it is up to you Daikoku, you'll have to fight to keep your sanity. It will be the hardest fight you've ever been in. Just remember you have someone who is waiting for you to come back, let that be your courage." Kid encouraged the unconscious Daikoku who was indeed listening.

"Daikoku will be unconscious for some time until he manages to beat insanity." Kid informed everyone as he turned to face Kofuku in particular.

"Can't we do something else?" Kofuku slightly pleaded.

"I may be well informed of madness but I don't have the power to heal madness or at least control it. Basically we either let him fight it, which will take some time, or we find a way to get him to our world, where he can be treated." Kid answered making Kofuku lower her head.

"Death Scythe stay with him, while I inform Ms. Bishamoten about our little situation." Kid ordered Soul who simply nodded.

"Now let us step into another room, we might as well let Daikoku rest, it is the least we can do." Kid stated as he looked at Bishamon.

"Fine." She said as she walked out of the room. Followed by everyone else.

* * *

After about two hours of explaining, answering, flat out arguing, and nearly fighting Bishamon had accepted (somewhat) Kid's explanation and was currently sipping tea. Midnight neared as they sat awkwardly, the only noise is outside with Patty begging Kuraha to turn back into a lion.

"I guess we should all call a day." Kid said breaking the awkward silence

"I'll be taking my leave than, thank you for the tea Lady Kofuku." Bishamon stated as she walked outside told all her regalia to turn back to their shinki form. She got on Kuraha (as Patty watched in amazement and joy) and rode off heading towards her shrine.

"That was harder than I thought it would be." Kid stated as rubbed his temples

"Bisha can be like that but she is really caring." Kofuku informed

"Anyways you guys can rest in the room, I'll stay awake to check on Daikoku." He told his weapons and the worried gods.

"Yuki is still passed out from the fight, he needs the rest." Yato spoke

"Well until tomorrow." With that everyone went to their rooms and Kid sat down, watching the projection.

* * *

**Few days later**

News of the monsters and witches had reached international discussions, several other countries, equally as baffled as the last. Japan had been on a state of emergency, just in case more of these creatures returned. In those few days police officers in the city had been told, if the holes in the skies appeared again, to evacuate the area nearest to them

Japan had also been searching or rather waiting for the person who had stopped the monsters. News of an unidentified personal had reached high ranking officials of nearly every country. Some saw this new person as a threat, arguing that he was called the god of death by those he fought. Others saw him as a real life super hero. These opinions would often lead to arguments from the world's most prestigious people.

The news channels hadn't stopped talking about the new god in town, the fight between Kid and the witches always being seen, observed, everyone checking for any indication of a hoax, and never finding any.

Hiyori had gone back the next day after the fight, wondering who exactly those two women were. After gaining an explanation from Kid, Hiyori had apologized and confessed her doubtful feelings on the death god.

"_This strange occurrence, here and our very city has brought confusion throughout the world. The President of The United States, is said to speak today on the matter." _A local female news reporter informed the viewers.

Hiyori watched from her living room couch, along with her mother who watched from the kitchen.

"It scary how things happen. One second it is a normal day the next we have monsters falling from the sky and a supposed shinigami fighting them." Hiyori's mother stated

Hiyori didn't reply as she kept watching the news

"_We also have a special guest, one who claims to have spoken to the shinigami. Officer Ibēto Satsu is here in the studio with us now." _Another reporter, male this time stated as the camera changed to show Satsu.

"_Tell us Ibēto-san who is this person and why are they here?" _The reporter asked

Satsu seemed to be nervous as he was asked the question. As he started talking he suddenly seemed confident.

"_I don't know why he is here but he told me he is called Lord Death the Kid and that he is our protector." _Satsu answered

Hiyori muted the television as she got up from the crouch "I'll be heading to the school festival now." She told her mother.

"Hiyori be careful, with everything that has happened, tragedy is simply waiting to happen." Her mother warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Hiyori said as she left.

* * *

"The MWA construction is continuing as planned." Stein informed Kid.

"Good, and there hasn't been any sign of trouble?" Kid asked

The past few days had passed without much happening. Kid received reports from Stein, Sid or other students. Tezca Tlipoca had discovered he can speak with Kid even through the projection, Kid was unfazed when he suddenly appeared while Yato was around when Tezca appeared, scaring the life out of him.

Since Daikoku was "sleeping" Liz and Patty decided to help out with the rest stop, bringing back their knowledge from working at Deathbucks. Since Liz and Patty were helping by working and Kid was helping Daikoku, Kofuku decided to take Liz and Patty shopping along with Hiyori, which allowed them to buy clothes for the remaining days, not only for them but Kid and Soul as well.

Liz and Patty had also gained a little more respect from the half-phantom after telling some of their stories since being partnered with Kid, which also gained more trust between all the girls. They also got paid as they continued bringing in costumers.

"Not as of yet, but from what has happened on your side, we have been on high alert." Stein answered.

"I hope Maka isn't having a hard time, with the overseeing of this project."

"She hasn't had a problem, everyone listens and respects her, which I am sure she is slightly enjoying."

"Have the witches had any luck in finding a way to get us back? I'm not sure how much longer Daikoku can last, his soul has been in conflict for a while now." Kid asked

"Last I spoke with Kim, she stated they are very near but are missing a variable, you'll have to wait a bit more but that was about a few days ago so I am not sure whether they've progressed or not. Yet, for Daikoku to last nearly a week with madness engulfing his body, that is pretty impressive." Stein answered

"I can tell he has a strong soul. The witches are really putting a lot of time into finding a solution. I wish I could thank Mabaa myself, I would also wish to apologize for killing those witches." Kid stated

"I am sure she, along with the entire Witch Council will understand why you did it. They betrayed both their sanity and the witches by consuming madness so what you did what the right thing." Stein consoled him

"Hey Stein, Lord Death, it has been a while." A male's voice interrupted both of them as Stein turned allowing Kid to see who was behind him.

"Spirit? What are you doing here?" Stein asked rather nonchalantly

"It's good to see you too….So you really are in a different dimension, Lord Death." Spirit Albarn of the DWMA European Branch, former personal weapon of the previous Lord Death walked up to the mirror/projection.

"Yes it seems I am and ,like Stein asked, what are you doing there in Death City?" Kid asked this time

"Well I came to spent time with my Maka during the fair." Spirit informed

"Fair? Wait you mean Death City Fair, has it already come around it feels like the previous one was just last week." Kid stated

"I guess time flies when you are very busy Lord Death, though it is a shame you probably won't be able to join us." Spirit said

"Don't lose hope, Spirit, the witches are working endlessly, I am sure they will figure it out in time for me to enjoy the fair." Kid reassured.

"Hey it's Bisha." Kofuku stated. Kid looked towards her to see Bishamon landing atop of Kuraha.

"Lady Bishamoten, are you here for another augury?" Kid asked as she simply scowled at him.

"Oh who's the fine lady?" Spirit said as he moved closer to the mirror examining Bishamon, who was still dressed in her usual clothing.

"You'll never get a chance Spirit. She's the god of war and warriors and she would beat you to a pulp if you even neared her and besides I'm sure you can see she has a lion." Kid said this as he motioned to Kuraha.

"A tough girl, I wouldn't mind." Spirit stated a he fantasized

"MAAAAAAKAAAAA CHOP!" A loud shout was heard as a book came down on Spirit's head causing a large dent to appear.

"Papa, the first thing you do when you come back is start checking out a god from another world!" Maka shouted at her father who was rubbing his head.

"Maka, you shouldn't hurt your papa after he came this far to see you." Spirit said as tears streamed down his face.

"You're lucky, I acknowledge you as my Papa." Maka scolded

"I assume you saw his soul, Maka, and decided to come check on your father." Stein identified

"Maka is that true!" Spirit said as he was now standing a seeming sparkling

Maka seemed to blush at the accusation as she turned to no direction in particular. "No, I just didn't want you to disturb Professor Stein as he speaks with Lord Death." Maka lied not really wanting to tell Spirit the truth.

"Maka, you do love me!" Spirit shouted as he hugged Maka with all his might.

"I better get going… can't leave the construction site for long periods." Maka quick freed herself from her father's grasp, bowed, and quickly walked out before Spirit could say "Maka"

"You're still creepy, even after two years." Soul walked up to the projection and stood next to Kid.  
"You're still an octopus head. Even after becoming a Death Scythe." Spirit countered.

"Good to see you Old Man." Soul suddenly greeted with a smile.

"Taking good care of Lord Death I see." Spirit stated

"Of course, a cool death scythe like me would never let my guard down." Soul said

"Yeah, yeah but you're still there aren't there in the other world I mean." Spirit slightly mocked.

The two continued bickering back and forth while Kid and Stein simply watched in amusement.

"Catch a tiger by its toe…" Kofuku sang as she circled another place on the map Bishamon handed to her.

"Lady Kofuku are you sure you trust him? He doesn't seem much like a deity to me." Bishamon stated

"You should trust Kiddo-chan more, even though he hardly knows us, he treats us like friends. He even put himself in danger to protect humans from this world. He may be a shinigami but I trust him completely. I also feel bad for him." Kofuku explained

"It is hard to trust a god of death." Bishamon answered

"You can't judge someone by their title, Bisha." Kofuku said as she gave the map back the war god.

"Thank you Lady Kofuku." Bishamon took the map and mounted Kuraha, heading to the locations Kofuku had circled.

"Okay, okay enough bickering you two, you're death scythes for goodness sake." Kid interrupted the two death scythes' argument now more annoyed than amused.

"Hey Soul, come help us with putting away the supplies that just arrived!" Liz was heard from inside the rest stop

"She's more of a slave driver than Maka." Soul mumbled as he walked towards Liz

"Thank you Stein for reporting today. You can leave now." Kid stated

"If you'll excuse me than." Stein walked away from the projection leaving Spirit alone.  
"So Spirit, you're already here so tell me how's Europe?"

"Pretty hectic, after your disappearance we've been searching for those witches non-stop." Spirit explained

"I apologize for that, things wouldn't have been this way if I was more careful. Even though it is very inconvenient of me being here especially during such a crucial time, it is a rather interesting experience. I've also met very interesting people and have learned quite a bit of this world. It would also serve as a learning experience for the DWMA students, I am sure of it." Kid expressed

"Same old Kid, always thinking about work and his students. You are in a different world, you should enjoy the rest. Knowing you I doubt you've slept the past week you've spent there." Spirit knowingly said

"You know I don't really need to sleep."

"Even if you are the lord of death doesn't mean you can't rest once in a while."

"That may be but this projection is a first time thing so leaving it alone won't be the best idea. I appreciate the concern though." Kid explained

"I guess I should get going, getting through to you will drain me of my energy, anyways good to see you Kid." Spirit walked away from the projection after his farewell.

"Maybe I should get some sleep." Kid muttered as he walked into Kofuku's home and sat down in the living room.

"Daikoku hasn't shown any sign of waking up, even in the couple of days he's hardly made any movement." Kid thought.

Someone suddenly put a cup on the table in front of him, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Here you go Kiddo-chan, for all your hard work." Kofuku set the cup down as she sat down across from him.

"You're too kind Kofuku, as soon as I manage to get back to my world, I'll have to find a way to repay you." Kid told the poverty god as he sipped from the cup discovering it was tea.

"You are already working hard enough, with Daikoku. Without you I'm not sure Daikoku could have lasted this long." Kofuku said

"If it wasn't for me being here in the first place, you and Daikoku wouldn't have been in danger."

"Your too hard on yourself, Kiddo-chan. I can tell your trying your best to get him help."

"Well thank you, Kofuku, I'll definitely make sure to repay all of you for helping us."

"Man I haven't worked like this since Deathbucks. It is in a way refreshing." Liz entered followed by Patty and Soul.

"I miss Deathbucks, we should pay Master a visit." Patty stated

"His coffee is really good and he is pretty cool." Soul commented

"Master has grown on you two, I remember the first time you started working at Deathbucks, and you couldn't resent me more for making you." Kid joked

"We've thanked you enough, if it wasn't for our job there we wouldn't have met Tsugumi, Anya or Meme."

"Tsugumi still has her pony-tails asymmetrically made" Kid commented

"You should never insult a girl's hair style, you are lucky she's nice. Anyways we should head over to the school festival to support the couple café Hiyori is working for." Liz reminded everyone.

"You'll have to wait for Yato since he knows where her school is." Kid told her

"He's been gone a few hours, what job did he get anyways?" Soul asked

"Yatty advertises everywhere so I'm not sure what he is doing" Kofuku answered

"He advertises for jobs. Only charges five yen." Kid thought as he summed up everything he's heard and seen about Yato.

"Nobody seems to see him." Kid suddenly realized what type of god Yato is

"He is a hard worker, there isn't anything wrong with that." As he said this Kid noticed Kofuku looking at him with a knowing expression.

Kid didn't feel right in asking what Yato and Kofuku represent as gods, even though he was curious, it wasn't his place. Now Kid had some idea on Yato since now he knows Yato is a god without prayers.

"Kid will you go to the festival with us?" Patty questioned

"I can't leave Daikoku alone here, he might have been stable now but something can go wrong at any time."

"With that attitude it will."

"It's okay Kiddo-chan, you should go and have fun, and I'll stay with Daikoku."

Kid looked at Kofuku's smiling face, he knew if Daikoku lost his insanity and woke up he could cause lots of trouble, Kofuku would be in lots of danger.

"Fine, but you must listen to my conditions if Daikoku were to wake up." Kid instructed

Kofuku simply nodded still smiling away.

"If he were to wake up, normal, simply keep him in bed and give him something small to eat. Worst-case scenario he wakes up insane and consumed by madness, if that were to happen, don't try to reason with him, simply leave him be and if you can, lock him in this house. I'll be using my soul perception to monitor his soul from the festival." Kid clarified

"How would I know if he is insane?" Kofuku questioned

"Believe me you will know, even before he wakes up you'll feel it, madness isn't a joyous feeling. I am sure anyone around here will be unease, they won't know why but they'll know to simply fear it. That is what madness does to a person." Kid enlightened

Soul, Liz and Patty simply sat quietly knowing very well of madness' feeling. Fighting the god of madness head-on, does that to someone.

Kofuku also sat quietly she really hoped Daikoku wouldn't wake up engulfed by madness, that is something she can't and won't imagine.

"What is up with all the serious faces?" Yato remarked as he walked in followed by Yuki

"Did we interrupt something?" Yuki asked

"No, we were simply talking about the school festival." Kofuku's smile quickly returned along with joyful personality.

"Oh yeah that's today." Yato "remembered"

"Don't pretend you didn't remember, Yatty, I bet you've wanted to see Hiyori in her maid outfit." Kofuku teased

"WHAT! That isn't true!" Yato went on the defensive as his cheeks turned pink.

"You really are a pervert aren't you?" Yuki said

"Look who's talking!" Yato yelled at his shinki who wasn't paying attention to him anymore, making Yato angrier.

"Okay than I guess we should start heading to the festival." Liz commented as she stood up and stretched.

"This is going to be fun." Patty mentioned as she too stood up

"The faster the better, I don't want to leave Kofuku alone for too long." Kid stood up as well.

"I wonder how different this school festival will be from the DWMA's festivals." Soul mentioned

"We'll have to wait and see." All of them headed out right behind Yato, following him towards Hiyori's school.

* * *

The walk to the school wasn't really eventful, Liz and Patty commenting on the beanie Kid was forced to wear to hide his Sanzu Lines. When Hiyori had told them about the festival Liz and Patty quickly went out and bought a beanie for Kid not missing the chance to make sure he goes to the festival. It is a simple beanie all black with a gothic skull on the front.

"You two didn't give me enough time to make my hair symmetrical. This beanie is causing it to come out from everywhere." Kid argued as he adjusted his beanie.

"You would have been there for hours, trying to fix your hair, when it comes to hair you know you take longer than us." Liz expressed as she motioned to herself and her sister.

"Wouldn't you care that everyone will think your gothic or something?" Soul commented

In truth Kid did look very gothic, with a black and white striped, v-neck type t-shirt under a black zip-up hoodie (which was currently open). He also wore his skull rings symmetrically on each middle finger, like usual. Liz and Patty had somewhat of the same outfit, simply since they knew the reaper would be uncomfortable if they weren't.

"People will also think you are wearing contacts."

"I doubt anyone will mention it, Hiyori has pink eyes and that isn't the most common eye color." Kid pointed out.

"Hey we are here." Yato brought their attention to Hiyori's school entrance which was now several booths of food, random services and games. It was much like a small carnival.

"Wow this is going to be super fun." Patty nearly shouted with her excitement

"The café should be somewhere around here." Yato stated as he looked around

"We'll just have to walk around, until we find it, the biggest possibility is the café is swarmed by students from this school." Yato informed

"I never knew cafés were that big in Japan." Soul mentioned

"Actually it's for another reason." Yuki stated plainly

The four looked at them in slight confusion as Yuki slightly gave Yato a death glare.

The six walked around, looking at anything that seemed interesting (mainly Patty). They would buy random snacks, sometimes daring each other to eat it (mainly Liz, Patty and Soul). Unknown to them the workers of the booths and several people attending the festival looked at them with confusion mixed with interest.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know but they look American."

"Why would Americans be here? Are they transfer students?" Several whispers erupted while the death god and his weapons were completely oblivious.

"Those girls are pretty hot."

"What's with that guys' hair, it's all white."

"Americans are weird."

More and more whisperes were said now gaining the attention of the group

"So much for blending in." Soul whispered

"It doesn't really matter, let them speak their opinion, if their comments aren't directly said to us then we shouldn't listen." Kid stated not looking back.

Kid was all too familiar with being the center of attention, being Lord Death's son doesn't help with making friends.

They continued walking passing several people, ignoring several whispers. Still looking at other booths, it didn't really bother them, the comments, since nearly everyone in the group had their share.

They passed several clubs which were hosting random games, simply trying to draw attention.

Kid had noticed that Yato and Yuki had been silent the entire time, he figured not being seen or noticed can take a toll. Yuki, more than Yato, seemed to have an expression of want and sadness in his eyes as he looked at the interactions between the students.

They passed the karate club which had a small competition going on, Kid had to stop Soul from going and competing since it would draw too much attention if a stranger shows up and wipes the floor with everyone. Being a weapon has its physical perks.

They passed the drama club which was handing out flyers for their show which was later that day.

The baking club seemed to be having a baking contest.

"This place is pretty lively, it reminds me of the Death Bazaar." Liz remarked

"It is equally as crazy and full." Kid agreed

"Bazaar?" Yato spoke for first time since they got there

"The Death Bazaar is an annual event that is held in Death City, it is pretty much a festival or a swap meet. I've actually sold something there with my old meister." Soul explained

"Have you guys been to Japan before?" Yato asked

"Not for a vacation but on business yes, after some problems with trust throughout the world, I came to Japan and had a business dinner and meeting with the emperor and prime minister, nice people." Kid explained

"We didn't go since it was meant to be peaceful, the relations with the world after the Kishin's revival were rather harsh. So Kid basically traveled the world to insure and reassure the world of the DWMA's protection." Soul further explained

"I would have actually liked to go with Kid." Patty commented with a nod from Liz.

"Yato was right when he said there would be a line." Soul brought their attention to the line where a big sign which read "Couple Café!" was.

"This will take a while and having to stand in such an asymmetrical line is going to be rough."

"We'll get through this, Kid." Patty comforted with a determined expression as she intertwined her arm with his.

"You are both over dramatic." Liz put her arm around Kid's shoulder.

The six waited in line which was moving quicker than they anticipated, anyone who passed them couldn't help but either stare, some couldn't help but talk about them. From both genders they heard jealous whispers, some aimed at Kid since he had two beautiful girls basically latched to him. While the other were aimed at Liz and Patty who were latching on to a very good looking "goth." Most stared at Soul's hair believing he was some sort of delinquent for "dyeing" it that way.

"If only they knew it was natural." Soul had to fight back a smile since it would reveal his sharp teeth and cause more unwanted attention.

Only whenever people accidently bumped into them Yuki and Yato weren't noticed in the slightest. Yet every single person who bumped into them soon forgot about the two as they walked away. Kid noticed this which confirmed they were unnoticeable.

So the bigger question on Kid's mind was "What type of god is Yato?"

* * *

**A/N Thank you for making it through this chapter. It is currently 10:53 on a Thursday night as I edit this so I am tired. I would say goodnight but this will be up early tomorrow so good morning. Anyways thank you for making it this far and thank you for all those who have reviewed and all who are reading means a lot personally. If you have suggestions I am willing to take them, unless they are comments on sex scenes those I will not do, sorry.**


	8. Cafe and Going Home

**A/N Thank you for coming this far enjoy**

* * *

**Third Person**

"What type of god is Yato?" Kid couldn't help but be curious. It wasn't his fault, being in a world filled with gods piqued the reaper's curiosity. Kid's mind filled with thoughts on Yato as the line progressed, they were nearly to the hostess podium.

"This world is still strange to me, but from what I've seen, there only seems to be gods from several Asian cultures. I am sure Tenjin is a god in Japanese culture, Bishamoten as well. Since I haven't heard of The Yato God, I can only assume he doesn't exist." These thoughts flooded Kid's mind.

"I should try to study more on Japanese culture while here. I should ask Tsubaki or Black Star if they have heard of the Yato God… maybe just Tsubaki or maybe Tsugumi." Kid continued moving with the line subconsciously as the others talked among themselves.

"If gods in this world are born from prayers, then if there are enough prayers gods can be born left and right, if my understanding is correct." Kid's thoughts continued distracting him from the passing students and attendants who stared at him and his weapons, he also didn't notice how near they were to the hostess.

"When we get Daikoku back to our world, and after we treat him, I could ask him more about the gods in this world. Maybe that would be too much, Yato probably doesn't want me to find out what type of god he is. I could tell they are secretive about it."

"Welcome to the First Year Couple Café, I am Saruwatari Michiko, and I will be your hostess." The hostess told Kid. Kid still distracted by his thoughts didn't say anything until he received a jab to the stomach by Liz.

Kid quickly came to attention as he realized they were now at the front of the line. He looked at the hostess with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Kid apologized as he looked at Michiko straight in the eyes making her blush slightly.

"O-oh it's okay. May I ask how many are in your party?" Michiko composed herself but didn't make eye contact with Kid.

"We have six." Kid said this as he looked back making sure all the others were there.

"Please excuse me while we set up the tables." Michiko slightly bowed as she left to inform the other students working.

"Is there something wrong Kid? It isn't like you to blank out like that." Soul asked

"Simply thinking about Daikoku's condition, I really hope he can beat this." Kid slightly lied

"Daikoku is really strong, and has a lot of will power so I don't think he'll give up fighting this madness or whatever." Yato reassured

"I am sure he does but madness isn't something you've dealt with."

"Hey you guys want to quiet down, we wouldn't want to raise suspicions." Liz cautioned

"I doubt anyone will understand what we are talking about." Soul told her.

"Excuse me, your table is ready." Michiko's voice caught their attention as they saw the hostess motioning towards two tables which where put together. The people who sat at the other tables eyed them up and down much like others before them.

They sat at their table which had laminated menus in the center.

"Your server will be with you shortly." Michiko stated as she returned to her podium.

"They went all out." Yukine commented

"It seems they did." Yato said

"What will you guys be having?" Kid asked the group as picked up one of the menus

"Probably some tea or something." Liz answered

"I'll have the same as sis." Patty answered

"I'll probably have some ramen." Soul slightly drooled

The six waited for the waiter/waitress commenting on the cafe's quality

"Tell me Yato, why is Hiyori so popular? Not meaning any disrespect but from what I've heard she seems quite popular." Kid looked at Yato for confirmation. Yato looked away while Yukine wore a dead-pan expression.

"I heard some of them too, something about her saving a kid from falling." Soul also looked at Yato.  
"Well….what happened….hey is that our waitress?" Yato quickly changed the subject as a waitress approached their table. Kid raised an eyebrow at Yato's hesitation.

"Hello everyone, you can call me Ami-chan and I am here to take your order." A glasses wearing, brunette stated with a smile.

The six ordered their meals, Yato and Yuki not noticed until the last second.

"Thank you, I'll bring out the drinks in a bit." Ami stated as she went behind the covered makeshift kitchen.

"Akimoto-san we have three orders of ramen. Yama-chan we also need two green teas, a can of C.C Lemon and some coffee with no sugar."

Yama prepared all the drinks as Akimoto, the chief, prepared the three bowls of ramen.

"Hiyori-chan! We need you to take these drinks to the six people table." Ami shouted for the half-phantom.

Said girl was hiding behind a box of drinks.

"I'm drawing too much attention." Hiyori said

"That is what we need, now get out there people want to see you, you're the talk of the block and that is getting us more costumers and besides didn't you want this attention." Ami stated as she pulled Hiyori out of her hiding place and Yama placed a tray of drinks in her hands.

"Now take these and go." Hiyori was pushed out of the makeshift kitchen. She quickly composed herself as she sighed.

"Table with six people, okay." Hiyori whispered as she fixed the bow tied in her hair which went with her entire maid outfit.

She walked out from behind the kitchen allowing people to now see her.

"It's Iki-san!"

"That's here, she's cuter than I expected."

"She looks good in that maid outfit."

"I wonder if she'll do her delivery service in that outfit."

Several whispers from the café customers erupted as Hiyori scanned for the six person table. Yama and Ami watched Hiyori from their hiding place.

"Hi Iki-senpai." A shy middle school student greeted as he sat with other assumed middle school students.

Hiyori simply waved with a smile.

"Hey Iki-senpai!" Girls from another table shouted.

"Hi everyone." Hiyori waved once again.

Several people from the line who could see her started whispering among themselves.

Hiyori finally found the six person table only to see Yato staring at her with a blush on his face. Her face became much redder than before as she neared their table.

"Hey Hiyori! You look cute." Patty commented as Hiyori arrived at the table and placed the drinks on the table. Kid was first in picking up his cup of coffee.

"I can't help but agree with that." Liz nodded in agreement.

Everyone who could hear them stared at Hiyori in shock, along with Ami and Yama who were intending on walking up to her.

"Iki-senpai you know them?" A female student in the table adjacent to theirs asked

"Iki-san are they from another school?"

"Are they transfers?"

Questions overwhelmed Hiyori, as some students actually started swarming her.

Students from the lines started wanting to go in and ask questions as well.

Kid saw Hiyori's frantic state and decided to save the half-phantom "Excuse me everyone." Kid stood drawing everyone attention to him.

"We aren't transfers or from around this area. We are actually tourists from America. A few days ago we met Hiyori, since she was kind enough to help us when we got lost. We also met these two nice gentlemen who also helped us navigate our way around town." Kid motioned to Yato and Yukine making everyone suddenly realize they were there.

"Hiyori told us about this festival and we decided to check it out so here we are, I apologize for any confusion. To clear up a little more you can all call me Kid if you'd like." Kid finished and he sat down taking another sip of his coffee. All the café goers couldn't help but be impressed by Kid's confident tone and command. To them he seemed used to talking in front of big crowds and was used to being listened to. They had no idea.

"Wow! Iki-san you are so nice."

"Iki-senpai has cool friends."

"Can you introduce us?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself, that way you could meet them yourself." Hiyori offered making everyone agree.

The peaceful café escapade turned out to be everyone being the center of attention including Yato and Yukine who were strangers to all the attention but didn't really mind it.

"So what are your names?" A female student asked

"Liz"

"Patty!"

"I'm the cool guy, Soul"

"Yato"

"Uh..Yuki"

They all answered some, Yuki blushing as people started paying attention to him

Hiyori took this chance to try to sneak back to the kitchen but was stopped by Yama and Ami

"I can't believe you never told us about your other friends." Yama stated as tears literally streamed from her eyes like waterfalls.

"Have you gotten too popular for us?" Ami said as she pushed up her glasses causing light to reflect off them.

"No, No I just happen to run into them." Hiyori defended.

"Don't worry we're just messing with you." Yama reassured

"How would your mom react if she found out you were talking with strangers from another country?" Ami asked

"Well at least I think I am." Yama rubbed her head as she sweat dropped.

* * *

"So what year are you in, back in America I mean." Someone asked the four.

"We've actually all graduated, though Kid here was the first." Soul motioned to Kid who was finishing the last of his coffee.

"What?! You guys can't be that older than us!" A male student exclaimed his surprise

"I guess you can say we are cooler than the other students." Soul pointed at himself with his thumb.

"You know that isn't true." Liz stated

"Still graduating sooner than most people, that's really amazing." A female student stated this time.

"That might be but we still can't beat Kid, he graduated an entire year before us." Liz motion towards Kid who was simply listening.  
"Amazing. How old are you guys anyways?"

"We all are 16 minus Liz who is 18." Kid answered.

This shocked everyone, not only are these four their upperclassmen but they graduated earlier than most. Even Yama and Ami overheard this and were also slightly shocked.

"Kid-senpai you are so cool!" Several girls squealed

"Kid-senpai isn't as cute as Kiddo-chan!" Patty stated out loud making the guys slightly chuckle and the girls squeal again.

"Kid-senpai can we call you Kiddo-chan-senpai?!" Some girls asked making others who were too shy look at him with anticipation.

Still looking nonchalant as usual Kid answered "Sure if you want, I don't really mind."

Most girls surrounding the table seemed to punch the air in victory.

"So are all of you attending a university?"

"Actually we all work in the same occupation." Kid answered

"You are working already? Where do you work?"

Kid looked at the other three not really sure if he should tell them the semi-truth or simply flat our lie.

"Well... we all work at our former academy." Kid revealed

This gained shocked expressions.

"Wait so do you mean all of you are teachers?"

"I guess you could say that." Kid thought about what the male student thought. Technically Kid is a teacher since he's the headmaster and Souls sometime teams up with Maka to teach freshmen.

"Kiddo-sensei!" A random exclamation was heard

Yato smiled as people surrounding him continued talking to him, along with Yuki who was blushing as girls commented on how cute he is.

Yato's phone suddenly rang "Excuse me guys." He looked at the caller ID discovering the caller being Kofuku.

"Kofuku is something wrong?" He asked. Everyone around him stopped talking as the god listened to what Kofuku had to say.

"Alright wait a second. Kid it's for you." Yato handed Kid the phone.

The rest of the people surrounding them quieted down.

"Yes Kofuku?" Kid answered.

After a few inaudible mumbles from the other side, Kid eyes visibly widened as he heard what Kofuku was saying.

"That is wonderful! Tell them to wait up we'll be there!" Kid quickly stood as he hung up the phone.

"Kid what is so wonderful?" Soul asked.

"They've done it we can get back home." Kid smiled as he gave them the news.

"It was a matter of time." Liz smiled as she also stood up.

"I can finally see my giraffe again!" Patty exclaimed happily.

"Time to go home." Soul stated

The people surrounding them looked on with confusion.

"Kiddo-sensei what do you mean?" A random student asked making everyone there stare at him.

"Well something we didn't tell you is we are in a way stuck here since… we lost our passports. For the last few days we were simply waiting for them to be found and now they are." Kid explained.

"You're leaving?" The students looked with sadness

"I apologize but we do have to go, we have important things to do back home, so if you'll excuse us we'll be going." With that Kid started walking away followed by Liz, Patty and Soul. Everyone else simply looked at their backs with more questions.

* * *

The walk back to the rest stop was more of a speed walk as all of them were excited to get home. They arrived now seeing Kofuku outside in front of the projection where she spoke with Kim accompanied by Sid, Free, Eureka, Nygus and Mizune who were in their adult form. A gurney was next to Nygus as well.

"Kim so you discovered a way to get us back?" Kid walked in front of the projection as he removed his beanie, revealing his Sanzu Lines.

"Yes, though we haven't had any way of testing it since it revolves around this projection." Kim confirmed

"So you plan on using this projection somehow."

"Yes, after theorizing on several possibilities we've assumed that, with enough power, this projection can act as a dimensional portal between our world and that world." Kim explained

"So you are planning to use the mixed powers of everyone you've gathered. That is exceedingly brilliant." Kid commented

"It still only a theory and we've never dealt with this type of situation before so we don't know what will happened if it goes wrong." Kim said

"Just hope for the best. So how are all of you intending on giving this projection enough power, I doubt all of you will randomly start firing magic attacks."

"All of us with fuse our powers to making a giant teleportation spell and we hope you will add more power to this projection so in the end instead of it simply becoming a link, it should become a portal, or we can cause a big enough explosion to tear a hole in both dimensions." Kim finished, sheepishly stating the last part.

"You have all put lots of thinking and effort into this plan so I am sure it will work. Simply tell me when you want me to start adding power." Kid prepared himself as everyone on the other side of the projection did the same.

All the magic users in the Death Room started chanting their respective spells as the floor below them started glowing.

Kim and Eureka stood directly in front of the projection while Mizune and Free stood slightly to the left and right sides.  
As the glowing increased all the magic users aimed their hands towards the projection moving the transportation magic.

"Kid start now." Kid heard Kim's voice as he started his hand movements ending with pointing at the projection and much more power aimed towards the skull symbol on the floor which made it glow brighter purple than before. As the reaper power collided with the projection which was being shot with magic, it seemed to explode as the power started mixing. Wind started picking up swaying the clothes of the people present in both worlds.

"Everyone please get back, there no telling how their magic will react with my reaper power!" Kid shouted over the wind. Liz, Soul, Patty and Kofuku did as they were told and started inching backwards, away from the projection.

They continued adding power, the magic users on their side, the lord of death on his side. The projection seemed to be flailing around getting taller or getting smaller, getting wider and flicking as the two powers fused. The wind got stronger making it hard for both parties to keep their eyes opened especially the group in The Death Room since the wind was picking up dust.

"Hey Kim this isn't doing much but picking up wind!" Free shouted towards the tanuki witch.

"We have to continue adding power!" She shouted back.

Kid heard this and decided he had to add more power so he channeled more of his reaper power towards his fingers.

"Free is correct, this isn't doing much." Kid though of anything else he could do to add more power.

"Using my full power, could very well create a giant explosion and I would not want that here." Kid debated on whether he should use his full power.

"The witches worked harder and theorized for the past week. If I ruin this plan by using too much power, than their work could very well be for nothing." Kid contemplated on the idea as he continued adding power.

The purple light, emitted from the projection started glowing brighter, which began blinding Kid along with everyone behind him.

On Kim's side they hadn't noticed the mirror had started cracking bit by bit.

"We have to add more power! Free start using the demon eye's power!" Kim shouted to the werewolf

"On it!" The immortal shouted as his left eye started glowing, along with the text above it.

"I guess they are going with an attempt in tearing a hole, instead of transforming it into a portal." Kid thought

Kid decided on using his full power "Everyone get inside the house!" He shouted to everyone behind him.  
"I am planning on using my full power so if it gets out of hand nobody will get hurt!" He now turned his head slightly, allowing him to get a view of his weapons and the poverty god.

"What about you?" Soul shouted

"My reaper body can take more damage and besides it will be my fault if this thing does explode so please go inside!" Kid exclaimed.

Soul along with Liz and Patty seemed were hesitant until they gave each other nods.

"Kofuku come on." Liz went over to the pink haired god and took her inside.

The four went inside but continued looking from a half-opened door.

"Okay here we go." Kid whispered to himself.

Kid closed his eyes, still sending his power towards the projection.

"Order is my power, the Madness of Order." He thought as his Sanzu Lines started glowing.

His death scythes noticed this "He is going to use his full power." Soul stated

"Hasn't used his full power since the Kishin." Liz commented

The Sanzu Lines soon started to lift from his head becoming three halos floating. His robe suddenly started materializing covering his entire body minus the extended arms. The black robe covered him entirely in black, with a curled collar and skull broach.

Kim on the other side could see Kid powering up "Kid is going to use his full power, I was just joking about tearing a hole in the dimensions." She thought as Kid opened his eyes.

Kid's pupils now resembled his mask, the shape of a skull. The stream of power he was sending towards the projection now increased, causing the projection to uproar from the power.

Both sides increased their power, now simply trying to enhance the mirror's abilities.

With the increase of power from Kid, the projection nearly seemed ready to turn off and the mirror started cracking more and more which was now gaining attention from the Death Room's occupants.

"The mirror! It's cracking!" Eureka shouted

"What!" Kim suddenly noticed the rapidly cracking mirror.

"Do we stop?" Free asked

"What is going on?" Kid noticed their frantic expression, a cracking noise suddenly caught his attention as cracks with purple light seeping through them, started covering the projection.

"Cracks?!" Kid exclaimed out loud as crack covered the projection quicker than he could think.

The mirror and projection now had several cracks, some parts of the mirror had starting falling off, and both sides stopped adding power. The wind stopped but the projection's brightness remained still blinding Kid.

"Did it stop?!" Kid heard Kim shout from the Death Room.

"I don't know!" Kid shouted back

Suddenly one finally crack made its way to the surface of the mirror/projection, producing one last *CRACK*. On Kim's side the mirror started vibrating before it shattered sending glass hurtling towards the magic users who all dodged the oncoming shards.

At the exact same time the projection on Kid's side exploded in a bright light, sending him flying towards the house. The light was also sent streaming into the sky making any people outside look towards the stream.

Among the people were Yato and Yuki who were heading back to the rest stop after actually spending time with people.

"What the hell is that?" Yato looked at the bright stream of purple light.

"Isn't that the direction of Kofuku's?" Yuki asked

"Sekki." Yato spoke Yuki's shinki name and he jumped onto a light post heading towards the bright light.

* * *

Hiyori was serving some students their order when the bright light was seen.

"That light, what do you think that is?" She heard Yama ask another student in the kitchen.

After Kid, Liz, Patty and Soul left Hiyori had heard from the other students that they apparently left because they found a way home. The news had saddened the girl, it was apparent to her best friends but she simply stated she didn't what to disturb them anymore.

As Hiyori saw the stream of purple light she quickly knew it had to do with them. She slightly regretted not going with Yato when she was given the chance.  
Yama and Ami noticed "Hiyori you can say go and say goodbye to your friends if you want, I don't think they've left yet." Yama walked up to Hiyori along with Ami

"I don't think I will make it in time." Hiyori told them

"Planes don't leave that fast and besides they still have to deal with all the other hassles of travelling by plane." Ami comforted

Hiyori thought about it before she gave her thanks and quickly left the school, hailed a taxi and was heading towards the purple light.

* * *

The bright light blinded the four viewers from within the house, causing them to not notice the oncoming reaper.

"Damn!" Soul shouted the light continued blinding him

"Where's Kid!" Liz shouted

"Kid are you okay!" Patty shouted as well.

As she shouted as the reaper came crashing in through the door, breaking it and landing on Soul.

"What the hell!" Soul shouted

"What the hell indeed." Kid got up and rubbed his head

"Kid what happened?"

"I don't know, but I think we tore a hole in the two dimensions." Kid explained as he pushed the door open, letting in the blinding light which was now decreasing along with the stream of purple light which was shooting into the sky.

"Did it work?" Kofuku spoke

"Possibly, if it didn't than I don't know what that explosion was." Kid blocked his eyes with his right hand, as the light subsided.

What was revealed shocked everyone present, the projection was now an arc type portal, which rippled like water

On the other side of the portal, stood everyone equally as shocked as glass lay everywhere and the same portal was present if front of the Death Room's occupants.

"It worked, haha, it worked." Kim couldn't believe her joke turned out to actually work as she eyed the rippling portal, clearly seeing Kid on the other side.

Kid approached the portal "Your plan seemed to work but are we sure." Kid reached for the portal intending on finding out if he could actually go through it.

"Wait!" Kid was abruptly stopped by Kim

"Is something the matter?" Kid asked in confusion

"Technically we don't know what will happen if you go through, for all we know it could cut of your limbs or kill you. We should test it first. Free go through." Kim looked at the werewolf as she motioned to the portal.

"Why do I have to go?" The towering werewolf said to the short witch

"Don't give me that, you're immortal so go on." Kim once again motion for the werewolf to go through the portal.

"Come on Free, don't be a baby. I thought you were a "scary werewolf"." Eureka mocked

"Fine, fine. I'll do it." Free gave in as he stepped up to the portal, stepping over glass in the process.

He eyed the portal before sighing "Here goes nothing." He said as he reached for the portal.

Liz, Patty, Soul and Kofuku had stepped out of the house and stood behind Kid watching Free.

Free's arm passed through the portal causing it to ripple like water. He continued pushing his entire body through the portal.

Free was through the portal, checking himself for any wounds. "Looks like nothing happened. Hey Lord Death." Free smiled at the reaper as he raised a hand

Kim let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in "So nothing happen, good." She thought

"Hello Free, glad to see you didn't get hurt, anyways now that you are here, you can carry Daikoku." Kid told Free.

Sid walked up to the projection "Lord Death shall we come through and help?" Sid talking about himself and Nygus asked.

"It is okay if you stay there simply prepare that gurney and clear the glass on the floor." Kid turned to Kofuku "Kofuku can you please show, Free here, where Daikoku is." Kid looked at Kofuku as he said this.

"Yes this way Mr. Free." Kofuku answered as she turned

Free fallowed the god "Free be careful when handling, Daikoku." Kid stated receiving a nod from the werewolf.

Kid sensed Yato arrive and turned towards his direction

"Yuki" Yato said as he landed making his shinki revert back to his human form

"I see you managed to make a portal." Yato stated as he looked at the portal linking both worlds

"Not without the help of our friends back home." Kid replied

Free walked up to the two gods bringing their attention to him "Alright we are ready to go through. Kofuku I imagine you'll want to stay with Daikoku." Kid turned to the pink haired god as she nodded.

"Alright are you guys ready to go?" Kid turned to his scythes

"I wish Hiyori was here." Liz commented

"I wonder if she saw the light." Patty put a finger to her chin as if thinking

"Alright Free go through we'll be right behind you, everyone else let's go." Kid commanded with much authority.

Free proceeded to walk through, while still holding Daikoku, after him was Kofuku.

"Hey Kid aren't you forgetting your mask?" Liz reminded Kid

"Oh crap, I'll be right back you can go through if you would like." Kid turned back to the house quickly making it upstairs where he had put his mask. Liz, Soul and Patty walked through the portal.

Kid made it back down the stairs, right as Hiyori entered the rest stop.

Kid noticed her "Hiyori, you managed to get here just in time." Kid told her

"I came to say goodbye." Hiyori looked at him

"I was actually thinking of inviting you along with Yato and Yuki to come and visit, after what you've done, I feel the right to repay you." Kid revealed his idea

"Oh no you don't have to, I didn't really do much in the first place, besides I don't think I could be gone for long." Hiyori waved her hand frantically believing she didn't deserve repayment.

"It won't be long really, I am planning to turn off the portal which would revert the time differences between both worlds." Kid told her.

"Come on Hiyori we all deserve a vacation." Yato entered after hearing Kid's idea

"I assume you will be coming?" Kid asked as he turned to Yato

"I can't let Kofuku have all the fun in a different world."

Hiyori looked at both of them deciding if she should go or not.

Kid noticed her struggle "The most you'll be gone if probably an hour or so. The time differences between these two worlds is very different. Basically one week there is an hour here." He told her

Hiyori heard this and continued thinking she looked down noticing she was still wearing a maid outfit.

"I don't have anything packed or any spare clothes." Hiyori stated

"No need to worry about that, I am sure the girls would love to take you shopping. You don't have to worry about the expenses either." Kid smiled as he said this.

"Come on Hiyori it will be fun." Yato convinced the half-phantom.

"Fine, I guess going to another world is better than any other vacation." Hiyori agreed

"Let us be off then." Kid walked off towards the portal as he put his mask on.

Kid looked towards the portal before walking in, causing the portal to ripple much like before.

Hiyori was hesitant to walking through it but was given a little push by Yato who was followed by Yuki.

"Sid, Nygus take Daikoku to the infirmary and let Kofuku go with you. Kim please go with them as well use your healing magic to get that madness out of him. Free, Eureka, Mizune if you can please report back to Witch Mabaa, tell her this plan worked and that my death scythes and I have made it back to this world. I will go get Stein so he can check on Daikoku later. Liz, Patty, Soul come with me along with everyone else. Does anyone have questions?" Kid gave everyone their jobs as he looked around waiting for any questions.

"Alright then, you all know your jobs, please get to them." Kid now wore his mask as he turned towards the portal. Everyone went to do their jobs heading towards the exit of the Death Room. Kofuku followed Nygus and Sid as they wheeled Daikoku out of the room.

"I am sure if one side turned off then the whole thing will turn off." He thought as decreased the power from his side. It soon turned off causing the portal in the Death Room to shut off from the lack of connection on the other side.

"Alright I guess I should go speak with Stein and tell him we have returned." Kid passed the group from the other world, heading towards the exit. Liz, Patty and Soul followed him.

* * *

"Kid is very respected isn't he." Hiyori mentioned as she walked with Yuki and Yato down the halls of the DWMA.

The halls were empty since classes were in session.

"Lord Death. You have come back." Akane Hoshi walked up to Kid and his entourage

"Good Akane I have a job for you, please take my guests here to Gallows Manor. If they want you can even give them a tour of the academy." Kid pointed at the three behind him.

"Sure thing Lord Death." Akane agreed

Kid turned to the group "Everyone this is Akane Hoshi an agent of the DWMA CIA he'll be taking you to my home." Kid motioned towards Akane

"We'll go with them." Liz added

"We can give them a tour of the house." Patty stated

"Thank you girls, so Akane take the limo and you can drop them off at Gallows Manor." Kid said as he handed off the group to Akane

Akane motioned for everyone to follow him as he headed to the entrance of the school.

Kid looked at Soul "Let's go to Stein's class." Kid and Soul traveled down the hall heading towards the scientist's classroom. They arrived and stood outside the classroom.

"This sure brings back memories." Soul looked at the sign above the door which read 'Class Crescent Moon.'

"What do you think he's teaching?" Kid asked

"Probably dissecting some endangered species or something." Soul chuckled as he said this.

The two entered the classroom gaining gasps from the entire class.

"Lord Death, what is he doing here?"

"It's Death Scythe!"

Stein was in fact dissecting an endangered type of bird.

Stein turned and smiled "Lord Death you've returned."

"Sorry for interrupting do you mind if I speak with you." Kid motioned towards the door

"Excuse me class while I step out for a bit" Stein, still sitting on his chair, wheeled himself out of his classroom into the hall.

Once outside Stein looked up at Kid from his sitting position.

"The witches' plan worked." Stein stated

"Well in way, in the end we simply tore a hole in both dimensions." Kid told his former teacher.

"I am also seeing new souls in the school, have you brought visitors?" Stein scanned the school with his soul perception seeing the strange new souls.

"Yes since we brought Daikoku with us, Kofuku wanted to come, and another god named Yato and his weapon came along with one of their friends, Hiyori."

"You've taken Daikoku to the infirmary, I assume."

"Yes that is why I am here, I am sure Kim's healing magic will get the madness out of his system. After that he should wake up in a few hours or so when that happens I want you to make sure the madness is out of him, run a few tests, ask him questions then he could be released, if he passes the test that is." Kid instructed Stein

"After my classes end, I'll head right over there. No need to worry Lord Death." Stein stated

"Thank you Stein, and sorry to disrupt your class. I'll be heading out now." With that Kid led Soul to the infirmary to check on Daikoku.

* * *

"Mr. Hoshi." Akane turned to his right to see Hiyori.

"Please call me Akane, Ms…

"Iki Hiyori. Call me Hiyori."

"Is there something you need, Hiyori?"

"Well my friends and I wanted to know what Gallows Manor is." Yato and Yuki walked up next to Hiyori.  
"Oh well to put it simply Gallows Manor is where Lord Death lives. It is known worldwide as much as Death City itself." Hiyori, Yato and Yuki listened intently

"Lord Death lives there whenever he isn't here in the DWMA, along with his two personal weapons Liz and Patty. It is a grand estate, I've only been there a few times during parties, and it is rather luxurious." Akane remembered the several parties where he visited the manor.

"Yeah we've been living there ever since becoming Kid's weapons, you don't have to worry about rooms. The manor has more rooms than we know what to do with." Liz walked up next to Akane followed by Patty

"Yeah we have too much space so Kid fills it with symmetrical things." Patty commented

"Does Kid host many parties?" Yato asked

"Not many public parties, those are usually held here in the DWMA, like the anniversary of the academy's opening for example." Akane told them

"We usually host them when it is someone's birthday, or just to lighten up the mood." Liz added

"Kid always gets the best food at his parties." Patty also added

"Wait so no one is afraid of him." Yuki spoke up

"Afraid? I don't think anybody is afraid of Lord Death, he is probably the most respected being in the world." Akane answered

"Believe us when we say there are far scarier things in this world than the grim reaper." Liz said

"Akane! I've been looking for you!" Clay Sizemore came running up to his meister.

"Akane, who are these people?" Clay asked

"Hey Clay, these people are our friends from the other world." Liz spoke up

"So Lord Death made it back?" Clay asked

"Yes and I am currently taking his guests to Gallows Manor since you are here can you go and bring the car to the base of the stairs while I show them the view." Akane said

"So you're going to show them that view, I guess anyone who visits the DWMA can't go without seeing it, well I'll call you when I bring the car around front." Clay turned with a wave as he went to get the limo."

"Akane, what view are you guys talking about?" Yato asked

"You'll see."

They continued walking through the halls passing the mission board. They soon could see the exit as sunlight streamed into the school.

They passed the bulletin board now directly in front of the exit.

Akane led them under the giant skull archways which were directly in front of the DWMA.

"Well everyone I welcome you to, Death City." Akane said this as he stopped at the top of the giant staircase allowing everyone to get a clear view of the entire city.

"Wow this is amazing!" Hiyori said as she saw the ocean of buildings and then seeing the endless deserts which surrounded Death City off in the distance.

"This city is bigger than I imagined." Yato looked on

"Also if you guys want to turn around, we welcome you to Death Weapon Meister Academy." Liz and Patty motioned towards the school making everyone to turn around.

Everyone gawked at the school, the biggest building in Death City, the headquarters of the protectors of the world.

"This beats any vacation doesn't it?" Yato put his arm over Yuki's shoulder  
"I'll agree with you on that." Yuki looked at the huge building.

"It's kind of scary in appearance." Hiyori stated eyeing all the skulls.

"You'll get used to it, if you stay in Death City long enough all the skulls are an everyday thing." Akane said

"If you think the school looks frightening, wait until you see our house, it is like a graveyard." Patty stated never losing her happy smile.

Yato, Hiyori and Yuki looked paled at the thought  
"Patty don't scare them." Liz told her sister.

"Wait what the hell is that!?" Yato yelled as he pointed at the sky.

Everyone looked up to see the booming sun as it laughed the day away.

"Oh yeah and that is the sun." Liz looked up at the sun

"Hi Mr. Sun it has been a while!" Patty waved at the sun.

"Well that is disturbing." Hiyori sweat dropped as she looked at the sun

"That is creepy, is the moon the same way?" Yuki asked Akane

At the mention of the moon everyone's expression turned slightly grim

"The moon was like that and still is but ever since the battle of the moon two years ago, it has been covered by a ball of black blood. Our nights have been much darker than before." Akane explained as he watched the city.

"Black Blood?" Simply from hearing the name, Hiyori knew it wasn't something good.

"Let us stay happy, you guys are visiting, let us not get into depressing details. Akane what the hell is taking Clay so long?" Liz broke up the conversation not really wanting to get into things in the past.

"I don't know either he should have called me already. We should start going down the stairs at least." Akane stated

"Let go then." Liz agreed as she started making her way down the stairs.

Yato simply looked at the stairs "That is a lot of stairs."

"Do students have to walk up here every morning?" Yuki also looked at the stairs.

"I bet it is easier going down than up." Hiyori started walking down the stairs following Akane, Liz and Patty.

The walk down was easier than Yato thought but as he kept walking he looked at the city from different heights and looked backwards to see the entirety of the DWMA which from a lower distance was quiet the view in itself.

Akane's phone rang causing everyone to stop walking "It is about time are you there already?"

After a few mumbles from the other side Akane hung up "Clay should be waiting for us when we get there so let us hurry." Akane informed them.

The group paced themselves as they walked down the stairs. As they continued walking they could see Clay waving at them.

They reached the bottom "Clay what the hell took so long?" Akane asked

"Sorry I forgot my ID back in the headquarters, so I couldn't get the car out of the garage." Clay admitted

"Let us get going then." Akane opened the back door of the limo, motioning for Yato, Yuki, and Hiyori to get in. The three looked at each other before hesitantly getting into the car.

* * *

Kofuku waited outside of the infirmary, Sid and Nygus had told her to wait there since she couldn't be inside the infirmary while Kim removed the madness with her magic.

"Daikoku, please get better." Kofuku mumbled as she grabbed onto her pink skirt she always wore.

"Kofuku." The pink haired girl looked up to see Kid and Soul walk up to her

"You don't have to be here, if you want you can head to my home." Kid told her

"I don't want to leave Daikoku." She stated  
"Kim is pretty cool when it comes to healing so she should be done in a no time." Soul said

"Kim's healing abilities are great so Daikoku will be okay." Kid added

Meanwhile inside the infirmary

Kim had her hands placed on Daikoku's bare chest as she applied her healing magic. As she did this Daikoku started shifting and he seemed to be struggling.

"Mr. Daikoku hold on please, I'm doing my best." Kim whispered to herself as she concentrated her power.

Sid and Nygus watched from a few feet away.

**Inside Daikoku's Mindscape Daikoku's POV**

**(Besides **_this is _**him thinking/**_"this is" _**him talking)**

Normal font is the narrator. If you are confused I apologize, I type things as I think them and sometimes I don't think about clarifying things, sorry.)

_Where the hell am I? I can't see anything._

"_Kofuku!" _

_Damn what happened?_

"_Can anyone hear me?!" What am I walking on, it feels like water but stickier and thicker._

"_How the hell did I even get here?"_

"_Daikoku…" Was that Kofuku?_

"_Milady where are you! Call out again!" Where is she? I can't see anything,_

"_Daikoku…" There she is again_

"_Milady I'm coming!" Come on run faster you damn idiot! You have to protect her._

"_Daikoku…"_

"_Milady! I have found you, milady do you know where we are?" Kofuku doesn't smell like she usually does, this smells like…..blood_

Daikoku stood in this dark room as he hugged "Kofuku"

"_Why Daikoku?" _

"_What do you mean Kofuku? What's wrong?"_

"_Why didn't you protect me?"_

_What does she mean?_

A light suddenly turned on giving Daikoku a view of "Kofuku", he was shocked to see her covered in blood and badly injured  
_"Kofuku! What happened?!"_

"_You didn't protect me…"_

Kofuku's body started sinking into the now visible floor of black blood.

"_You failed me…"_

"_You didn't protect me…"_

"_I am dying because of you…"_

"_Kofuku!" What is happening?!_

"Kofuku's" body is completely covered by the black liquid, her outstretched hand is being held by Daikoku.

"_Kofuku! Kofuku NO!" I can't let her die, she is all I have! I won't fail her!_

Daikoku starting being pulled into the black blood as he held "Kofuku's" hand.

"_No I've got to get out of here, I'll save you Kofuku!" I need to get out, I need to save us._

The blood yanked the last of Daikoku's body submerging him into the liquid.

"_KOFUKU!" Wait I can breathe underwater where is she, I have to find her!_

"_You won't find her she is already gone and it is your fault." _

A very sinister sounding voice caught Daikoku's attention as he looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"_Who's there, tell me where Kofuku is!"_

"_She is gone and it is all because you failed her!"_

"_NO! I didn't! I…don't know… what is going on."_

Daikoku held his head in frustration as he was mocked by the sinister voice.

"_The great Daikoku, shinki to Kofuku Ebisu, the hopeless god of poverty"_

"_Don't you dare mock milady you bastard! Kofuku is the best god there is!"_

"_Oh really?"_

Daikoku turned to see himself. This fake Daikoku had three eyes on his face and a very sinister smile.

"S_he is a wreck, she causes trouble wherever she goes, she is useless and you know it!"_

"_Shut up! Shut up!" This isn't true! This isn't true!_

"_Even now I doubt she wants you back, I bet she has already gotten herself exiled by the other gods."_

"_That would never happen!"_

"_It already has."_

"_NO, NO!" It hasn't! It hasn't!_

"_She is dead now so it doesn't matter, I doubt anyone will care if she's gone anyways"_

"_You bastard!"_

Daikoku went to punch his other self only for it to burst into black blood.

_"What!"_

"_Goodbye Daikoku." _

Daikoku hears "Kofuku's" voice as the blood which came from the fake Daikoku consumed him.

"_Kofuku…"_

Daikoku tried reach out to "Kofuku" who he saw walking away from him.

"_No…please…don't…leave."_

* * *

**A/N You made it through that chapter thank you.**

**I have something to ****announce. I will be typing a chapter which has nothing to do with the plot what so ever.**

**It will probably be my shot at romance for all of you who enjoy romance. **

**If you want a certain character/characters to have their own spot light than tell me and I'll see if I can come up with something. **

**This random chapter will probably contain five mini stories of whichever characters you choose. There will be one character I choose.**


End file.
